To Warm Her Snowed Over Heart(SoMa)
by Inori Pelagski
Summary: It's christmas in Death City, She has only the remainder of the school year before she attends DWMA. Mama has left her in Papa's care. What will happen with Maka and the white haired boy who lent her his coat in the snow?SoMa, with KidxLiz, Black*StarxTsubaki, BlairxMasamune
1. Snowball War

**This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle! I own nothing but the story.**

Maka

I could see my breath that how cold it is here in Death City this December. Carols done by Pop singers can be heard throughout the city. But I don't feel anything, nothing against the pain. Mama left Papa and me in his care. Nothing seems magical anymore, not the snow falling down and settling on my slim shoulders and bare pigtailed hair.

Not even Christmas seems special. I've been accepted into the DWMA nest year, I'll make a deathscythe stronger than Papa that is my vow. But that will mean opening my heart to another person, and I don't think I can do that. Not yet, because of Papa and his betrayal.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me form tears, I'll give it to someone special._ Some Singer crooned as I walked into Joe's Records and Coffee shop.

It's where I work and spend most of my free time; either here, the library, or my apartment that Papa lets me stay in by myself. I don't recognize the singer, but the song is mildly familiar. Joe looks up at me from the cash register "Oh hey Maka, you're shift doesn't start for another hour. Why aren't you out with your friends? The pond's frozen over; most of the kids are out there skating." Joe informed me in his happy-sounding voice.

Joe always smiled wide when I came in, I was a lifesaver a few years back, I was the only one who would willing work for him even if they couldn't be paid at first. Now the business is safely afloat, I get a paycheck every week, and almost every teen my age wants to work here, but Joe only needs me, but has Kid organize his stock whenever he comes in for a record, usually the latest pop.

"I don't want to skate on the pond today, it'll still be there tomorrow, and the library's closed for the month, I don't mind starting early today." I replied as I shook the snow off of my black tail-coat blazer, and then hung it up on the coat rack with my bag. "Okay, can you go make some of your filled croissants then, the rush should be here soon." Joe asked with a slight frown as he read over some documents from the latest shipment.

"Yeah, I'll go do that for you now." I replied as I rolled up the sleeves of my white blouse "Thanks a million Maka, you really should wear some heavier clothes now that it's the middle of winter, you don't want to get sick do you?" Joe called as I disappeared into the back to bake what had to be baked "I won't, don't worry Joe, nothing's going to happen to me any time soon." I called back cheerfully and got to work, planting my I-pod into the dock and began to listen to the music I liked.

I will sing along if I'm in a good enough mood. "Okay, don't forget Friday night's band night, and you said you would perform." Joe called back before returning to his work. I cursed quietly under my breath as I slid a sheet of croissants into the oven, I'd hoped he'd forget that, but it seems luck was against me. Perfect. Even in the back with Nickleback blaring from the speakers, I could hear the little bell on the door ring as someone came into the shop.

I emerged, wiping my hands on a towel; Tsubaki had come in, in full winter gear with her cheeks flushed pink. "Hi Tsubaki." I said as I greeted the raven haired girl and put the towel on my shoulder. "Oh, Hi Maka. Why aren't you at the pond and skating with everyone else? Your shift doesn't start for another twenty minutes." Tsubaki asked her dark blue eyes puzzled and locked onto mine.

I sat down on a stool and shrugged dismissively "I don't feel like being out and about with others right now. The pond will still be there tomorrow and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that. I really don't see the point in going to it _right now_." I replied as I drummed my fingers along to a song that was playing. I don't the name of it; all I know is that is has a dark and beautiful piano sound in it.

The lyrics are dark too, but full of meaning. Tsubaki studied my face for a moment, and then shook her head as she sighed. "Is this about your Mom leaving you in Deathscythe's custody?" Tsubaki asked, hitting the true nature of my actions dead center. "Of course not, I just don't want to be out there right now, I don't want to even be associated with men." I retorted quickly and fussed with my left pigtail to avoid Tsubaki's gaze. "What about Joe?" She replied and gestured to him, he was still clearing up the area for the band's place to be set up, and the small stage was looking slightly more stage-like know.

"That's different, plus he's my boss." I retorted with a roll of my eyes. Tsubaki sighed again at me "One day Maka, you will have to let people in, not just men, but others as well. And for that, you're coming with me _right now_." Tsubaki growled and began to drag me out the door, only letting me grab my coat and gloves "Joe, I'm stealing Maka from you. She'll be back in thirty minutes or so." Tsubaki called out, herding me to the door by pushing me with her hands on my shoulder blades. Joe looked up from his maze of colored wires; he was setting up speakers now. "Okay Tsubaki, don't make her too late." Joe replied it appeared he was silently thanking her for taking me with her.

I glowered to myself as I was herded out the door by Tsubaki then she stayed by my side as we walked up the street. The snow was thicker, and a soft wind was making both of our hair do a slight dance. Some old recording from a store that we passed out belted out a single line before we passed out of hearing range. _ It's the most wonderfully time of the year. _ I glowered at the sound of it; this was NOT the most wonderful time of the year for me, far from it.

I was being taken against my will to a place I didn't want to go. "Oh stop it Maka, it's not like I'm taking you to your execution. I'm taking you to have some fun before you have to work. To our friends who rarely see you anymore." Tsubaki sighed irritated, and it takes a lot to irritate Tsubaki. "_Your_ friends." I corrected quietly, and Tsubaki looked away from me, shaking her head at me. "If you let them, they could become your friends. But only if you let them Maka." She pointed out as we reached the middle of the town; I just looked at her as we came closer to the faster approaching pond "Don't wanna." I replied snippily shoving my gloved hands into the pockets of my thin tail-coat blazer.

Repressing a shiver I pressed on, not really wanting to, wanting more to run back to Joe's like hell in the vain hopes I could escape Tsubaki. "Oh for heaven's sake Maka." Tsubaki sighed, fixed her bangs so that they were no longer in her eyes, and then looked over at me. "C'mon, let's get you some warmer clothes." She proposed and began to lead me to the coat shop. "Why?" I grumbled not happy about his at all "What I have on is perfectly fine and good enough for me." Tsubaki glared lightly at me, and then pulled me into the shop.

"You'll catch your death if I don't get you into warmer clothes." Tsubaki stated, but I pulled away "If I go to the pond without complaints, will you not make me try on anything?" I bartered, I REALLY hated shopping, music and book shopping was completely different from clothes shopping, which I HATE.

Tsubaki was quiet, considering whether or not to let me have my way or not. "Fine, let's go. We'll need to get you a pair of skates though." I nodded to prevent her from changing her mind and hauling me back to the store. We walked to the little rental skate shop, got skates, and then walked over to a side of the massive pond. Once our skates were on, we took to the thick ice. I pouted for a few moments then joined in on the snowball war that was taking place. I loaded Tsubaki's and my arms with well-made snowballs then we began to pelt anything that moved with snowballs.

As much as I loathed to admit it, it was kinda fun. There's just this beauty to pelting someone in the face with cold snow over and over again. Tsubaki went solo after some guy with aquamarine hair, and I was left to defend myself as I was attacked from many different directions. I fought off a majority of the attackers, then felt something cold, powdery and slightly wet fall down my back. I squealed shrilly then turned to face my oppressor.

It was a teen with spiky white hair, red eyes and tan skin. He was a bit taller than me and was smirking at me as I threw numerous snowballs at him. "Jerk jerk jerk jerk!" I chanted as I made snowballs and threw them at him as he began to retaliate my attacks. He was laughing at me, and I attacked more furiously as I began to run out snow.

When I was out of snow I began to silently panic and skate away like hell, the albino was gleefully throwing a freaking armada of snowballs back at me, others joining him on the fun. I began to shiver like crazy, feeling my body temperature begin to plummet. I skidded to a stop on my skates to avoid tackling Tsubaki who was still chasing the blue haired kid, I stole some of her ammo, then began to chuck the balls at the albino, even though I was freezing cold, I grabbed whatever I could to make them into snow balls to pelt him with.

He laughed at my antics when I ran out of materials again, the snowball fight had died down a bit, allowing me to catch my breath and shiver like mad from the last handful of snow I had thrown down my back by my opponent. The albino seemed to notice my shivering when the war ended and truces were called "Are you okay?" the guy asked in a low, growly voice. He sounded like he used sarcasm often, and I saw his jagged, shark-like teeth. I glared softly at him and shivered in my sopping wet blazer. "Do I look okay to you?" I snapped turning around to skate away, I felt something warm surround my cold, wet, and bare arms.

A warm bitter scent with a sweet underside filled my nose. I glanced behind me to see that the albino had draped his black leather coat around my shoulders "You don't have to do that Albino." I stated, and went to shrug off his coat, but he stopped me, even though it left him in only an orange shirt. "It's Soul, not Albino; you need it more than I do Pigtails." He replied and slipped my cold arms through the warm sleeves, the feel of his skin warming my own up quite a bit. "Maka Albarn." I replied a tiny bit grateful to this stranger who gave me his coat when mine was useless in the cold weather. "Nice to meet ya Maka." Soul said, doing up the coat for me as my body temperature gradually began to return to me.

Tsubaki appeared beside us "Oh good Maka, you've met Soul." Tsubaki stated happily, not noticing whose coat I was wearing "C'mon Maka, we've got to get you back to Joe's shop. Your shift starts in three minutes." She began to pull me away from Soul, who seemed indifferent to the snow gathering on his already white hair and bright orange shirt. Soul grabbed my hand, then looked into my eyes "When can I see you again?" He asked and I quickly came up with a response.

"Friday, Joe's Records and Coffee, Look on the stage." I replied as Tsubaki pulled me away, rushing me back to the place she was so determined to get me away from. "How'd you find Soul so quickly? He tends to stay away from groups." Tsubaki asked as we hurried down the street, she still hadn't noticed I was wearing his jacket, and carrying my own on my right arm "I was pelting everyone in sight with snowballs when someone dumped snow down my back, I turned around and saw him. I immediately retaliated fire." I replied as we soon came onto the block before the shop's "Oh, really? And he gave you his jacket because yours got ruined?" Tsubaki mused quietly to herself as we reached the shop.

It was swarming with all the teens who wanted coffee from having been in the great snowball war. I glanced at my watch. It was eight fifty-three now, how had it gotten so late? I thanked Tsubaki then wove my way to the back and changed into the shop uniform. I retied up my pigtails, pulled on the green shirt, and pulled on the dark jeans I had in my bag, tucked Soul's jacket into my bag, then, as a second thought, I pulled out my pigtails and let my hair be down for a change.

I came trotting out then set to helping Joe with the swarm of teens. "HELLO! CAN YOUR GOD PLEASE GET SOME SERVICE OVER HERE!" the blue haired boy I had seen Tsubaki attacking yelled, diverting the noise to him. I walked calmly to the register and looked down at him. "What'll it be?" I asked calmly and retained a poker face when I saw Soul standing next to him, he didn't recognize me, probably because I had my hair down and my clothes were different.

I felt my heart skip a beat at the sight of him, and internally I frowned as the blue haired monkey peered at the menu with a serious expression. "Large black decaf espresso and brownie, Soul what do you want?" he finally decided as I quickly punched in the required codes, then turned my gaze to Soul, keeping my poker face intact "Just a medium earl grey for me." Soul replied bored and walked over to the records and began to sift through them.

Moments later I brought them their drinks and brownie. The blue head handed me the money plus a tip for my speedy delivery. Soul went over to Joe's station to buy a few of our old jazz records, then left with the monkey. My shift went by in a blur, I offered to close up shop for Joe, because he was dead tired anyway. Joe let me and I had everything put away, the food for tomorrow set aside in the back. Once everything was done, I gathered up my bag, pulled on Soul's coat without even thinking, and stepped outside and into the bitter cold.

As I locked all the doors I was glad for once that I was wearing jeans to protect my legs, it was bitterly cold, and to top it all off it was ten o'clock at night. I shivered and made my way to my apartment, fighting off the sleepy feeling beginning to overwhelm me as I had to stay awake, just until I got to my apartment. The cold air raged around me and I was _so_ very tired, my eyelids felt like they weighed a million pounds each. My steps became heavy, and I collided into someone.

I looked up sleepily, it was Kid. "Hi Kid, Whatcha doing out here so late?" I asked sleepily as I stifled a yawn, looking up into Kid's warm golden eyes. "Your father didn't find you at your apartment, asked if I could find you. Come on, I'll take you home." He explained and lead me back to a black Volkswagen that had three white lines on the right side of it as well, must have been someone's idea of a joke. I fell asleep with my stuff in my lap the second I sat down. Comforting blackness of sleep surrounded me as Kid drove me back home.

"_Mama? Where's Papa?" I asked mom holding my stuffed teddy bear close to my chest, it was my fourth birthday, and papa had disappeared. "Will he be back in time for cake?" I persisted, following the memory's course. "I don't know sweetie, I just don't know." Mama replied and the image of her twisted into something else. I was running down a hallway, going through a door, and doing the same thing over and over again. "Maka, Makaaaaa" Voices crooned as I ran, and earthquake shaking the very earth beneath my feet as I ran._

"Maka! Wake up! We're at your apartment." It was Kid, he had been shaking me awake, but I was way too sleepy to reply. I felt Kid's arms surround me as he picked me up, bridal style. He had my things on my lap as he carried me into my apartment, opened the door and softly set me down on my bed. He took my boots off for me as I sleepily tried to register what was going on around me.

Since I couldn't, Kid tucked me into bed, then borrowed my key to look the door to my apartment behind him. The next morning I would probably find the key on the floor by the door. I snuggled deeper into my bed, then reached over to my bag, pulled out Soul's jacket, and wrapped it around my, filling my nose with the scent of him attached to it. Cloves and a smoky part to it, incense maybe. I was far too tired for my brain to register anything anymore, I closed my eyes and let sleep claim me once again, a smile on my face.

**So, how'd I do? Post reviews if you have time please! I don't own anything but the story itself! Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be out in a day or two, please be patient!**


	2. I'm Mysterious?

**Chapter two! I'm so excited! Reminder! I only own this fanfic! Sorry about the wait!**

Two things made me open my eyes and get out of bed. One: The invasive light was keeping me from continuing to sleep, Two: The scent of someone cooking in the kitchen. I slowly opened my eyes, got up, and shook the remnants of sleep from my limbs.

I stumbled out of my room and blinked as I took in the scene before me. Papa was in my apartment, my kitchen. He was cooking, and it smelled like bacon and eggs. I yawned before he noticed me standing there "Oh, you're finally up. I've made bacon and scrambled eggs. I let myself in, hope you don't mind." Papa cheerfully told me as he dished up the food equally; I was far too sleepy to process anything correctly.

Papa set the plates down on the already set with cutlery table, then I was truly awake. "Why the hell are you here Papa?" I demanded angrily as he looked hurt "Kid told me that you just came home late, I wanted to talk to you." Papa explained as he pushed a plate full of food towards me. "Well, make it quick, I have a shift at three." I retorted and began to eat, waste not, want not.

"You have been avoiding me lately; Tsubaki sought me out to find out if I knew anything on why you won't interact with the kids your age willingly. So I decided it was time we had a day together, your shift at three is being covered by Kid. We have all day to catch up; we could even have a snowball fight!" Papa explained, squealing like a fangirl at the end.

I stared at him, the food on my plate forgotten. I massaged my temples "Get out." I demanded finally, and began to usher him out the door. I didn't have the patience to deal with Papa today. "But Maka! I've put so much effort into spending the day with you! Just wait 'til Christmas! You're gonna have the best time!" Papa sputtered as I slammed the door in his face.

I slumped down until I was sitting with my back to the door, eventually Papa's footsteps faded away as he left me alone. Since he had already arranged a day off for me, I figured I'd better call up Tsubaki and arrange a girl's day. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the phone rang.

I got to my feet to peer at the caller ID, I calmed down when I saw it wasn't Papa. I plucked the handheld from the stand answered the phone. "Hello?" I asked and waited for an answer "**Hey Maka, its Liz. Tsubaki, Patty, and I were wondering if you wanted to have a girl's day with us. You're free right?**"

I tilted my head considering for a moment. _"Tsubaki sought me out to find out if I knew why you won't interact with the kids your age willingly._ I smiled, time to prove Papa wrong. "Yeah, I'd love that. Where will you guys pick me up?" I replied as I began to walk to my room. "**How about we pick you up by the library? You could grab a couple of books while we come to get you.**" Liz suggested as I peered into the depths of my closet "Yeah, I'll see you guys in a few." I replied as I fished around in my closet. "**Okay then, catch you later.**" Liz said over the clamor Patty was making in the background. "Okay bye." I finished and hung up, tossing the phone onto my small bed. I hadn't fixed it, so it was messy from me sleeping still. After a few minutes of me sorting through my small closet, I was happy with what I had put together. An off-white cream sweater top with a turquoise under shirt paired with a blue and black plaid pleated miniskirt with black knee high leggings. I pulled my hair in my usual pigtails and threw on an old pair of black ballet flats. Knowing that I was going with all of the girls would mean shopping, I could bring a bag but it couldn't be too large. I selected an old army green canvas bag that I had bought a long time ago at an army supplies shop, one meant for paintball and air soft guns.

I slid my wallet, with my library card inside, my key, a small lavender cardigan, my I-pod and headphones, and a tube of lip balm inside. I pocket my cell phone, did up my bag, then slipped out the door, locking it as I went. It didn't take me very long to reach the library, or find a couple books I wanted to read.

I did what everyone else on the planet does when they want to take a book out of the library, I checked it out at the front desk, received a due date receipt, and then exited to wait for the others to show on the library lawn. I pulled out my book, _Leviathan_, and began to read quickly, enjoying the well detailed artwork that would appear every now and then in the book.

"So you're a bookworm too huh?" A familiar growly voice asked and I glanced up to see the boy from yesterday, the one with the white hair splayed in every direction. "What's it to you?" I replied, closing the book and setting it beside me on the grass. The guy sat down next to me, and shrugged his shoulders "Dunno, just something I didn't know about you, that's all." He added, then I remembered his name. Soul Eater, such a strange name.

"Why would you want to get to know me?" I muttered and reached for my book, averting my eyes from Soul's dark crimson ones. "Because, you're the girl that no one knows anything about. Seen only with Tsubaki, or at Joe's Records and coffee, or talking to Kid, or with the current deathscythe." Soul replied as he lay on his back, arms crossed behind his neck, looking up at the sky.

I looked at him in surprise, I was known by others? I was mysterious? When did THAT happen? Soul looked over at me lazily, then sighed as he smiled "Don't believe me huh? Well then we'll just have to see about that."

He sat up, and I felt my heart in my ears as he drew closer, looking deep into my eyes. My breath caught in my throat, my book lay abandoned by my side. What was he going to do? A car's horn made us jump apart, I turned to look for the car, a sinking feeling in my gut as my fears came true.

Liz was driving her black Mercedes, the window rolled down, the others had seen us sitting so close. I wanted to die. "Hey, are you coming or not Maka? We haven't got all day." Liz called, I could see Tsubaki watching me curiously from the passenger seat, god knows where Patty was, I couldn't see her.

I cleared my throat nervously "C-Coming, Just give me a moment." I called back and packed my books back into my bag quickly, then glanced over at Soul, who was still sitting beside me. "Umm, I guess I'll see you around then." I nervously said as I stood, brushing my clothes off as I pulled my bag over my shoulder.

"Yeah, see you around. Are you still going to be at Joe's on Friday?" He asked as he stood up in return, I noticed the blue headed monkey in the far distance, rapidly approaching. I nodded "Yes, I'll definitely be there." I confirmed nodding vigorously as he smiled at me "Okay, it's a date then." He replied and I blushed. "I, umm…." I began to protest then fell mute "See you Friday." I blurted and practically ran for Liz's car, blushing bright red, as red as his eyes I bet. I got into the car and Liz began to drive us to the mall. "For all that snow last night, it sure melted pretty quickly. It's really sunny and nice out today. Weird." Liz commented and all of us, even Patty, agreed with her. For the rest of the ride it was quiet, then she pulled the car into a parking place, and we all got out of the car, following her into the mall like ducklings trailing after their mom. We all walked a fair distance before we came into the spa. We all stopped dead, surprised at who we saw. Someone we hadn't expected to run into this time of year, at the _spa_ of all places.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I had to scrap many drafts before I was happy with it. The book I had Maka reading is Leviathan by Scott Westerfield , it's a really good book. I recommend reading it, the artwork is fantastic! Next chap will be out soon, I promise!**


	3. One On One AT Twilight

**Here's chapter three, and a special thanks to SE-Junkie, caitie2250, and XxXPerfectlyImperfectXxX for your reviews! Reminder, I only own the story, I don't own **_**Soul Eater**_.

We all stared at surprise at the pinkette, with Ragnorak and her mother Medusa in tow.

"Chrona? Is that really you?" I called out to my old best friend, none of us had seen her for a long time, Chrona's purple gaze leveled with my own, not recognizing me.

"I don't remember you; I don't know how to deal with it!" Chrona muttered loudly, then I rushed over and embraced her, I hadn't seen her for so long! "It is you, god, we've all missed you so much!" I cried happily, creeping Chrona out until she remembered me "Oh, Maka. It's you." Chrona said as I pulled away from hugging her tightly.

Ragnorak was snickering beside Medusa, he found something awfully funny. "Chrona, Spend time with your _friends_ then find us after." Medusa ordered disinterestedly as she carried on with Ragnorak, leaving Chrona behind, Chrona visibly relaxed when she was sure Medusa was gone. Like a switch was flipped, Chrona became her bubbly self that only was revealed around us.

"You guys, it's sure good to see you again. How's it been?" Chrona asked us excitedly, her small face lighting up like a firecracker, minus the explosion. "It's been good; Maka actually came out of her hidey hole and went to the pond while it was still frozen with Tsubaki yesterday. None of that snow remains though, which is really too bad." Liz exploded and I blushed when she mentioned me, Tsubaki merely looked pleased and genuinely happy.

"Really? Gosh, that must have been difficult; do you think it will snow again while we're in town?" Chrona asked hopefully, her lilac eyes full of hope; I choose to answer this one. "We can only hope, hey Chrona, if you guys are still in town on Friday you guys should come to Joe's. We're having a live performance; Joe has sweet talked me into performing." I asked, not expecting Chrona to be able to come.

"Wow, I'd love to! It's good that you're singing again Maka; you have a really pretty voice. Can I hang with you guys for the rest of the day? I don't want to head back quite yet…" Chrona trailed off, her eyes locked on her mom with her brother, arguing with some guy covered in scarves. Tsubaki smiled at Chrona comfortingly "Of course you can Chrona, We're getting our nails done right now, do you want to join us?" Tsubaki offered, knowing better than to not offer Chrona a chance to back out for her own reasons.

"Really? Oh god, you guys are the best!" Chrona exclaimed and gave us all a large hug, squeezing the air out of our lungs in one go. "Chrona! Are you coming with us or staying?" Medusa called, Chrona instantly morphed back into her docile self. "No Lady Medusa, I would like to stay." She timidly called back, wringing her hands in fear; none of us knew why she feared her mother so dang much.

Medusa looked at Chrona with a displeased expression, her eyes dark and unreadable as they narrowed. Chrona gulped "But I-I'll come with you instead." Chrona amended nervously as she twisted her dress in her hands, making small rings manifest. Medusa's face brightened instantly "Oh, that's not necessary dear. Feel free to have fun with your friends; you'll just be eating alone when you get home." Medusa explained in a playful manner, though you could tell she meant it. Cold shivers ran up my spine, I suppressed the urge to leave _now_.

Chrona cast her eyes down, thinking. Her purple eyes were glazed over as she did so. Chrona sighed, but it was soundless. I immediately knew her decision, she was leaving with Medusa. "I'll be okay; I'll stay here with my dear friends." Chrona said with a smile, and I was stunned. Chrona _never_ did anything to upset her mother, she feared her far too much. Moreover, Chrona had _smiled_, and it was a true smile at that!

Medusa's mouth was open in disbelief, and then she turned around, her snakeskin and black fur coat snapping, and left silently and angrily. As soon as she did this, we all cheered for Chrona, she had stood up to her mom. We would only do this for Chrona, the only person who we would encourage to stand up to their parents.

Chrona was laughing and cheering along with us, her face bright and happy, and a natural blush on her soft white cheeks. Once we all quieted down, we went back into the spa, and then ordered our different manicures. Patty got her nails cleverly designed to resemble giraffes, a bright yellow base coat, then with a black crackle overcoat painted over top. Once the crackle broke apart, she had well done nails that looked like cartoon giraffes.

Chrona got her nails done black, with a white x on every painted surface. Tsubaki had red camellia flowers painted against a turquoise base. Liz and I couldn't decide on a color or a pattern. This spa was run by Azusa and Marie, Marie was the one who did our nails, Azusa did all the other stuff, including the financial business. A rumor floated about that Marie was in love with Doctor Stein over at Death City General Hospital.

I scanned through magazines, looking for a design I wanted Marie to place on my nails. For several moments I didn't say a word, just hummed along to the piano piece playing in the background. I finally decided on a red plaid with gold and black. Marie quickly did her magic, now only Liz hadn't decided. I let my eyes settle on the ceiling. It was only one day until it was Friday, when I had promised to meet Soul at Joe's.

Part of me wanted him to tell me more about what others thought about the world around them, another part wanted to know why I was considered mysterious. I was the least mysterious person I knew. Liz made a happy squeal; I stopped wallowing in my thoughts to look over at her. Her phone was out and in her hand, her eyes fixed on the screen. Liz then suddenly flipped the phone so that I could see the screen. I blinked, surprised at having a phone thrust into my face.

"Maka, do you know who this guy is?" Liz asked me excitedly, her light blue eyes practically sparkling in the light. A glance at the screen told me that the photo was of me talking to Kid in Joe's, Liz was on the Shop's website, probably finding out the info she needed for Friday.

I cleared my throat before telling her "That's Kid, he comes into the shop every now and then to clean up the place. Joe is actually going to hire him soon. Why?" I answered as I inspected my freshly done nails "Nicely done, just like always Miss Marie." I called to her as she talked to Azusa in the back; she smiled at me in return.

"Because he's cute as hell." Liz replied, gazing at the picture with love in her eyes, she was beginning to creep me out. But not just me, Chrona as well. Azusa changed the Cd to a Christmas one, but luckily it was a Trans-Siberian Cd. Patty was being usually quiet because she was making one of her giraffes again.

"Okay then, do you want me to introduce the two of you to the other?" I offered knowing full well Liz would say yes to my offer, but hey, one could hope. "Really? You would do that for me?" Liz asked happily, her eyes still on her phone's screen. I sighed silently at her, well, almost silently.

Chrona was the only one who could really sigh silently, and she did it all the time. I wonder why. "Of course, that's what friends do Liz." I replied with a roll of my eyes as she gasped really loudly. Now what?

"Miss Marie, Miss Marie! Can you do my nails like this guy's hair?" Liz exclaimed, and I nearly face palmed at her antics. Marie came over to inspect the photo, her eyes unsure at first, then positive. "Sure, it won't be that difficult, one hand striped with white, one not?" Marie asked in her kind and soft sounding voice.

She sounded so gentle you wouldn't even notice her eye patch at first. Liz nodded enthusiastically at Marie as her nails were being worked at under Marie's skilled hands. When Liz's nails were done, we basically just sat around and chatted for a bit. Azusa came out to find out what we wanted done to our hair.

Last time we all agreed that someone else gets to pick a style for the other's to be put into. We weren't really going to go anywhere, but it was still fun to get all dolled up. I picked out a style for Tsubaki, simple but pretty.

Azusa surveyed the image in the magazine that I had chosen, and then got to work. When Tsubaki turned back around, her hair was done up in a neat fishtail braid, with simple silver chains threaded into the braid itself.

Azusa tied it off quickly with a hair band that had a blue lotus attached to it, and then she dusted Tsubaki's eyelids with a light glittery blue eye shadow, the colors chromed a bit in the light. A soft pink lip gloss covered her lips, no blush, just a dash of colorless glittery powder along her cheekbones.

Tsubaki looked lovely in her beige gray dress with a star emblazoned on one side, the side of which slit to give her freedom of movement, black stockings protected her legs from the weather, a loose black scarf was piled around her throat.

Tsubaki had only recently gotten that dress, and only because we encouraged her to.

"Aw, Tsubaki You look lovely!" Liz, Patty, Chrona and I chorused, making her blush as she fished around for something for me. We waited as she finally found something she was happy with.

Azusa didn't let me see it; instead she spun my chair around. She quickly took down my pigtails, combed and straightened it, then began to pull my hair to the right side of my neck in a messy simple side braid.

Azusa's slim and impossibly long finger smoothed down some loose strands, then she spritzed my hair with lightener. A swab of light pink lip gloss, pale pink blush, and gold eye shadow and I was good to go.

They all squealed happily to see me dolled up like a girl for once "Maka you look so pretty!" Liz exclaimed, but it was her turn so Chrona hushed her as she began to draw on a piece of paper rapidly for Azusa.

Chrona had skillfully drawn Liz looking at the viewer at a slight angle her long hair tousled and messing in framing layers to compliment her cheekbones. Azusa did as Chrona had drawn, then to Chrona's instruction's she gave Liz smoky eyes and dark red lipstick, like that of an old ages Hollywood actress.

We all stared at Liz, impressed with Chrona's idea, she looked beautiful. "Liz you look….stunning." Tsubaki stated and Liz smiled happily, and then searched for something for Patty.

Liz settled for Patty to have cute ringlets, light pink lipstick, and matching eye shadow. Patty wouldn't sit still, wanted to get back to her giraffe making.

Since Chrona wasn't here last time, we let her choose how she wanted to look, and it took a while before she was happy with what she found. Chrona had her hair put in wavelets, and then into a loose and messy topknot, she only wanted mascara and black cat eyeliner to go with it.

We all stared in surprise at Chrona. She actually looked like a girl, which may seem rude, but Chrona's gender was something we were never sure of at first. "I-I look silly don't I?" Chrona asked as we stared at her in undivided surprise.

Tsubaki blinked and waved her hands as she apologized "Oh no, no. Not at all Chrona, we're just a little surprised, that's all. You look great, you really do." Tsubaki explained and apologized at the same time quickly, waving her hands like mad.

Once that was settled, we paid at the desk, and then headed off to the food court, we were _starving_. We all split the cost of a large Hawaiian and meat lovers, Chrona chose to buy the ranch. We piled up in a corner booth and began to devour the pizza like rabid wolves.

A loud yell made us all turn our heads, bits of the food we were eating still on our faces and mouths. It was that blue haired dude from earlier, I noticed Tsubaki blush a deep red out of the corner of my eye.

I raised an eyebrow at her "Who's that Tsubaki?" I asked out of the corner of my mouth, keeping my gaze on the guys that were coming closer to us. "That's B-Black*Star-r." Tsubaki Stuttered nervously wringing a napkin in her hands, we had cleared the food off our mouths already, it only took a heartbeat.

"Mind if we join you?" Kid asked, addressing Liz who was closest to him, I swear she died a little inside. "Of course, there's plenty of food to go around." Liz replied after a few moments, Kid smiled at her as he sat down next to her. I suppressed a laugh at her expression when she turned to get the rest of us to scoot down to make room. How I wished I had a working camera, the one in my phone was broken.

We moved over, and I caught Soul's eyes, then abruptly looked away to talk to Crona. We talked on various subjects, mostly on the fact of what was to come next year. We would all be attending the DWMA, except for Chrona, she's homeschooled.

I kept my eyes to myself as much as possible, avoiding Soul's eyes at all costs. "Why don't we all go play basketball?" Kid suggested when the food was all gone, and most of us became rowdy at this suggestion. "Yeah, let's do it. We'll meet up with you guys there." Liz agreed and Chrona and I paled. "Um, we're not going to play." I spoke up and pointed to Chrona and I; we both blushed and averted our eyes from the others.

"Why?" Was all Soul asked, making me have to meet his eyes. "We don't know how to play, we've never played before." I admitted and looked away quickly, looking at a nearby TV "That's right I forgot." Tsubaki spoke up, diverting the attention from me "You never play any games, either of you. You guys always stay inside unless we're going swimming." Chrona and I shot her a thankful glance, only to be surprised by what was said next. "Don't worry, we'll teach you." Kid and Soul said at the exact same time.

After a few minutes we _all_ agreed to go. Chrona stayed in the car with the others as they waited for me to throw on pants and a tank top with my sneakers. I came out only a few minutes later, in my only gray sweats, yellow and orange stripped cami, and blue hoodie. I had let my hair out, it splayed a bit crazily about my shoulders. Liz and patty only threw on cargo shorts with matching camo sports bras. Tsubaki had on gray dance pants and a lime green hoodie, her hair was clipped up, the chains removed from the fishtail braid.

When we came into the court I noticed Chrona hadn't changed, and that the boys were already playing. "Okay, let's get started." Tsubaki called out, and the boys came to a stop with their playing. Soul came over to me to explain how the game worked, Black*Star walked over to Chrona, though not her timid self around her mother, she was being a little docile.

I understood a few things of the game, and was set against Soul, Black*star, Kid, and Tsubaki. Patty, and Liz were on my team. The game started with Black*Star handling the ball, and I was supposed to bat the ball away from his grasp and to Liz. How I was going to do that, I had no idea. I lunged for the ball the second he crossed the line, but he simply threw the ball above me, passing it effortlessly to Soul.

I scrambled back to help guard the net, but didn't get there in time. They whooped, pleased they had gotten a goal. This pattern continued until it was sunset, and we called it quits. Soul's team had won, no questions asked.

I said goodbye to the others, planning to stay and become good at throwing the ball into the net. After a couple minutes of failure after failure, I noticed Soul hadn't left and had been watching me attempt to make a goal. I nearly screamed in surprise when he came up behind me and helped me with my aim, His arms covering mine as he guided me to throw the ball correctly.

"AHHH! How long have you been there!" I screeched in surprise afterwards, making him laugh quietly "I don't see what's so funny in scary the hell out of me." I snapped crossing my arms and facing him in the rapidly fading light, just Soul, the creepy sun, and I. I quickly became aware of how close he was to me, I blushed then resumed my practice, missing three times, then managing to score once.

The sound of clapping made me turn around. Soul was applauding me for getting a basket, I glowered at him before chucking the ball at him full force, catching him in the gut before he caught it with his hands. "Ouch, watch where you aim your passes Maka." He grumbled and my heart raced, not only because of the exorcise I had been doing, but the fact he remembered my name after only hearing I about once or twice.

"Want to play one on one?" He offered, smirking slightly as he riled up my competitive nature. "You're on." I replied and got ready to steal the ball, and hopefully, score a point. I tried to do this, but could only block his shots at first, then managed to get a basket by pure chance. Almost all of the light was gone, making us realize how late it had gotten.

We must of been playing for a good solid hour for the creepy sun to be that low in the sky. "Guess we should be heading home now huh." Soul stated, looking up at the ever darkening sky.

"Yeah, Good night Soul." I replied looking him in the eyes for the first time today, and felt safe in his strangely comforting gaze, then looked away just as he said this: "Do you want me to walk you home?" I blushed like mad at his offering before hastily replying "N-No, that won't be necessary. Um, Good night. See you around." I blurted then practically ran away. Just barely hearing his reply as I sped off.

"Have a good night Maka, I'll be seeing you around." I found it part sweet, part suspiciously creepy. I wrote it off as sweet as I took off for my apartment like a bat out of hell. I didn't even make it to my bed, I just collapsed and fell asleep on my bed. Falling into a deep and comforting sleep, forgetting all my troubles. Particularly the one about Papa staying the night with me tonight.

I was barely conscious when Papa picked me up and tucked me into bed, taking my boots off my feet and hanging my sweater on my chair. I burrowed deep into the covers of my bed, not even registering the fact that my Papa had just carried me from the couch to my bed. I was too happy and asleep to care.

**Woo! That was a long one, originally I considered breaking it into two chapters, but I left it be. Next should be out in a couple days or so. Review if you please!**


	4. What Did Blair Mean?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own**_ _**Soul Eater. **_**Thank you for all of those that are sending reviews!**

I pounded my fist at the general direction of my noisy alarm clock, not bothering to open my eyes. I finally opened my eyes when I couldn't locate and destroy the clock. Then it occurred to me what day it was. Friday. I had until eight to myself, and then I had to get to Joe's.

I cursed softly, and then noticed a single red hair on my manila yellow blanket. I narrowed my eyes, _Papa_. I got out of my warm bed, stretched then left my room to cook breakfast. Papa was passed out on the red velvet chaise lounge, I quietly walked past him, and I did _NOT _want to wake him, much less in the same apartment.

I pulled a frying pan from the cupboard, a couple eggs from the fridge and the margarine, and got set to cooking. The eggs were coming along nicely, already on the pan since the butter melted. I tossed a pinch of seasoning on both yolks, and then put bread in the toaster to be toasted.

I separated the freshly made sunny-side up eggs on two plates, added the toast, now buttered, and set it down in front of the sleeping Papa. He twitched at first, like one the freshly turned zombies from the movies, then sat as he blinked groggily.

"Was goin awn?" Papa slurred sleepily, blinking away the sleep. His eyes focused on the plate of food and descended on it like a pack of rapid dogs. Not even a butter smear remained when he was done. I blinked at him, jaw hanging down in surprise. Papa glanced at me, his black and grey suit rumpled from sleep "Morning Maka, thank you for the lovely meal my dear daughter." Papa cried and tried to hug me, I ducked, and he fell. "Makaaaaa." He cried from his position of a face plant on the hardwood floor, that's sure to leave a mark.

I stood up, my own breakfast finished. "Time for you to go Papa. I have to get to Joe's and other places." I was lying; I didn't have to leave for a few hours yet. It was only noon; the sun was high in the sky. "Okay, I'll see you around kiddo." Papa replied surprising me, I hadn't expected him to leave so easily. Papa put his rumpled coat over his left shoulder, and then left the apartment with a simple "Goodbye my darling daughter!"

I first cleaned up the dishes, and then headed back to my icy cool room. I needed to get dressed; I really needed to get home earlier in the day so that I could actually wear my pajamas to bed as well. I hit a button on the stereo remote making music blare from the speakers. I turned the volume up and began to sing along. It was Mirror by Barlow Girls that shuffle began to play when I hit the button I my room.

_Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Have I got it?_

'_Cause Mirror you've always told me who I am_

_I'm finding it's not easy to be perfect_

_So sorry you won't define me_

_Sorry you don't own me_

_Who are you to tell me_

_That I'm less than I should be?_

_Who are you? Who are you?_

_I don't need to listen_

_To the list of things I should do_

_I won't try, I won't try_

_Mirror I am seeing_

_A new reflection_

_I'm looking into the eyes_

_Of who He made me_

_And to Him I have beauty beyond compare_

_I know he defines me_

_Who are you to tell me_

_That I'm less than I should be_

_Who are you? Who are you?_

_I don't need to listen _

_To the list of things I should do_

_I won't try, no, I won't try_

_You don't define me_

_You don't define me_

_You don't define me_

_You don't define me_

_You don't define me_

_Who are you to tell me_

_That I'm less than I should be_

_Who are you? Who are you?_

_Yeah_

_I don't need to listen_

_To the list of things I should do_

_I won't try, no, I won't try_

_Yeah_

_Who are you to tell me_

I swiped away a tear that had trailed own my cheek.

_That I'm less than I should be_

_Who are you? Who are you?_

_Yeah_

_I don't need to listen_

_To the list of things I should do_

_I won't try, no, I won't try_

I opened my eyes to the sound of someone clapping, I spun around to see Tsubaki smiling at me. Papa must have left the door open, and she had probably come to ensure I wouldn't bail on everyone later on tonight.

"Tsu-Tsubaki! How long have you been there?" I demanded, ushering the ravenette in, and closing the door firmly behind me. "Since the beginning of the song, you sounded really good Maka. You should sing that one tonight." Tsubaki replied sitting down on the chaise lounge delicately as if it would break under her weight. "I'm doing a different song." I stated levelly as Tsubaki quietly appraised the mild mess around my apartment.

"Is that so? What one?" She calmly asked shedding her thick black coat like a lizard does its own skin. "The Only Exception on guitar." I replied without missing a beat as I hauled the old battered case that protected my acoustic guitar from a nearby closet.

Tsubaki nodded recognizing the song's name "Ah, a paramore song, curious that you picked that one after all. Thought you were going to do 'Impossible' with the rest of us." Tsubaki calmly pointed out as I checked up on my guitar, putting it back in tune "I'm going to, I'm also doing a solo." I replied, checking the guitar once more while I said this.

"Oh really? Okay then, I'll tell the others that." Tsubaki said as she sent a text to Liz and Patty, who I doubted would even be up yet. They were really late risers on weekends and holidays. "Liz says ok." Tsubaki informed me, fixing her pony tail even higher.

She turned to face me, her deep and dark blue eyes locking onto me, I gulped. "Time to get you dressed, it's already six." Tsubaki stated with a hidden sliver of malicious glee. I felt my eyes widen, it had gotten that late already?

"Crap." I replied and took off to my room to get changed. Tsubaki followed me, then picked out short dark denim shorts, paired with high sheer tights with a lace band at the top, a black blazer with the arm sleeves rolled up to the elbow, a black tie, and a white dress shirt, I got to wear my black lace up doc martens.

Tsubaki looked pleased, then made me wear a black newsboy's cap I didn't even knew I owned. Tsubaki herself wore something of a mildly similar fashion. She too had dark shorts on, boots, the high knee socks that attached via a clip to the shorts, a dress shirt, but hers had ridges, and she had a dark blue military coat with gold stitching for the unique pattern of the button hole and shoulder pads.

Tsubaki looked like a vampire hunter, it was a total bad ass look for her. I let her fuss with the sleeves of my blazer and tie for what felt like an hour, turns out, it had been. "Ah, we gotta get going. Liz said earlier that she can't give us a ride, so we're gonna have to grab a taxi." Tsubaki panicked like a frightened bird, we both knew it would take about half an hour to get there, plus an additional half hour to grab a taxi.

"No time to waste then." I decided and dragged her out of my apartment, locking the door behind me as we ran to the place where taxi passed by the most. By a struck of dumb luck we managed to catch a taxi within a couple of minutes, and paid the guy extra to get us there fast.

Joe's was crammed with cars, people and music. Tsubaki and I had to use a back entrance to just go help Joe set up the stage for this many people, and swap the record stands for tables with chairs. With all the people cramming into the place just to get a good seat as it was being set up, caused all of us setting up quite a bit of stress.

I kept everybody back alongside some brunette I'd never seen before, slowly the crowd dispersed outside to let the others hurry and set the rest of the things up before the mob overcame us and poured into the shop. "We're ready now." Tsubaki called and instantly everyone morphed into a neat, orderly line. Huh, weird. "Maka, you're up first, as soon as everyone's settled you can start to play. Go get yourself a situated." Joe added from the sidelines, surveying our hard work with obvious pride.

The first person to come in was Kid, it was eight after all, and he had that symmetry obsession after all. Liz and patty came in soon after, taking a seat near the front, right by the speakers, close enough to get the best sound, but far enough away to retain their hearing.

Soul came in after a few gray faces that I didn't know filed in, the blue haired monkey in tow.

Soon, sooner than I thought possible, the place was packed to the brim with people waiting for me to start strumming my guitar. I cleared my throat, then began.

_When I was younger I watched my daddy cry, and curse at the wind_

A to E minor, then D

_He broke his own heart, and I watched as he tried to reassemble it_

A to E minor, linger, then move to D, linger again

_And my mama swore that she would never let herself forget_

A to E minor, to D

_And that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

I glanced up at the audience, they were all stone silent when not ordering their food.

_But Darling, You are the only exception_

I found my eyes making their way to Soul, who was watching me very intently.

_You are the only exception, you are the only exception_

I made myself look to other people in the audience, Joe looked pleased at me from the cash desk.

_You are the only exception_

I paused, and took a breath before continuing

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul_

I let my gaze turn to Soul's again, simply because of the last lyric

_That love never lasts, and we've got to find other ways_

I focused on Tsubaki, singing a tad bit louder

_To make it alone, or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable_

I took a breath, pausing ever so slightly

_Distance, and up until now I had sworn to myself that I was content_

I turned my gaze back to Soul again, a bad habit I was developing there

_With loneliness_

I flexed my fingers a tiny bit, prepping to speed up the rhythm of my strumming

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

I slowed back to the original tempo

_Well, you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

I raised my head, singing from the bottom of my heart

_You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality _

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof; it's not a dream, oh_

I let my eyes linger on the crowd as I held the note effortlessly_  
__You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception__  
__You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception__  
__And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

As I strummed the final chord one last time, the crowd burst into applause. Whistles and hollers galore, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty looked pleased in their seats, clapping quietly. I wanted to tear off of the stage and make a brake for it, but I restrained myself and bowed.

In a calm and collected manner, I walked off the stage as the next group went up, singing some rock song that I didn't know the name off. Then a jazz group came on, the melody was fast and people began to dance to it. I noticed that Soul was playing the piano for the group, his fingers flying over the keys with a sort of elegance.

Before I knew it Tsubaki and Liz were pulling me to my feet again, the boys were getting up as well. Oh god, what were they up to now? They began to drag me to the stage, Tsubaki had my guitar hostage, something I did not like whatsoever. They made me join a huddle; they wanted everyone to help pick a song. Well, crap.

"What song should we do?" Tsubaki asked, looking around wildly, her thoughts were probably doing the same thing. "Hmmn, how about 'When We Stand Together"?" Liz suggested everybody considered it for a couple moments "No, let's do 'Never Look Back'." Kid offered and we all agreed with this. "Okay, Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, you'll sing. Black*Star, drums. Kid, You and Patty take base guitar, I'll take guitar." Liz ordered and we shuffled out to our spots, we did not dare say a word, Liz could be extremely violent.

I took a breath, standing beside Soul by one of the mikes; Tsubaki was on the other side of him. I felt really nervous. By myself I could care less when singing, but in groups I get nervous.

_Got a mouth full of words,  
But nothing to say  
If you could've seen  
How I looked yesterday  
A hopeless disaster  
But I'm getting better  
At being faster_

Tsubaki Started us off, keeping her voice strong and loud as the guitars and drums kicked in the second she began, Soul would go next.

_Is there any other way  
To live your life  
Than to throw it all way  
And cut the ties?  
Were they really holding us  
In place to begin with?  
Who are you judging anyway?  
It's my neck on the line_

It was my turn, but I wanted to hear Soul sing some more, his growly voice transformed into a nice deep baritone.

_Say goodbye to everything  
Forget your regrets  
They're better left behind  
Say goodbye to whispering uncertainty  
What's holding us back  
Is keeping us alive._

I changed my pitch drastically to match Tsubaki's, much lower than I'm used to, the crowd in the shop was going crazy, apparently they knew this song. Soul Smirked as it was his turn again

_Shut your mouth  
And start to believe  
Oh excuses, excuses  
That I don't need,  
If it's me you're after  
Well, how about a straight answer?_

I closed my eyes as he sang, getting ready to sing with him for the next part, we had never practiced together, so it was just pure luck that we all knew the song.

_We don't have all the day  
We don't have all year_

_Put it into one  
And out the other ear  
Were you ever listening at all?  
Who are you judging anyway?  
It's my neck on the line  
Say goodbye to everything  
Forget your regrets  
They're better left behind  
Say goodbye to whispering uncertainty  
What's holding us back  
Is keeping us alive, alive_

It was time for all of us to sing, Liz, Kid, Patty, Black*Star, Soul, Tsubaki, and me, it was time for the chorus.

_Never look back, don't doubt tomorrow  
Never look back, don't doubt tomorrow  
Never look back, don't doubt tomorrow  
Never look back, don't doubt tomorrow_

The last part was mine, and then I would sing with Tsubaki.

_Say goodbye to everything  
Forget your regrets  
They're better left behind  
Say goodbye to whispering uncertainty  
The only thing that holds us back  
The only thing that holds us back  
The only thing that's keeping us alive._

It occurred to me as I partially held the note, is that none of us were choosing Christmas music. Huh, that might change in a moment.

_Oh, it's the only thing that's keeping us alive._

Tsubaki and I held the last note for as long as we could, until Liz stopped playing. The patrons had taken out their phones and had been waving them as we all played. Seemed I wasn't the only one who didn't listen to Christmas music during Christmas time. We all bowed and got off the stage, some of the adults were going to play. I sat down at the same table as Soul, Tsubaki sat to our left.

"So, you sing." It wasn't really a question from him, more of a statement "You play the piano." I replied swirling the straw in my coke that I had ordered, keeping my eyes to myself again. "yeah, I always have. You sound really good by the way. It was fun to sing with you." Soul replied as he scanned the menu, looking for something to order, I blushed at his comment. "Thanks, you too." I quietly said, then busied myself with drinking my coke.

"I'd love to be able to sing with you sometime again. Maybe you'd like to come to the Christmas bash Black*Star and I are holding?" Soul asked without missing a beat, I nearly spat my coke out in surprise. He asked me out! "Um, yeah. That would be great. What day is it?" I was blushing like mad, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. "Christmas day, can you make it? All the others are coming." Soul explained with a quiet chuckle, and I felt like I was entrapped in his red gaze.

I looked away with a blush "Yeah, I'll be there. Just give me the time and place." I answered blushing bright red by now. "Gimme your cell then." He replied and I felt my eyes widened in surprise "Why?" I asked nervously and he sighed and shook his head at me "So that I can give you my number. That way I can text you with the details silly." Soul explained laughing quietly again, I blushed even more as I handed over my white blackberry curve. I watched him swiftly enter himself in as a contact, and then sent him a text to add me as a contact on his own phone. His was from Verizon, had the number pad on the front, and the side slid open to a keyboard. It was a dark red and black. "There you go, don't hesitate to call or ask anything." He stated, handing me back my phone.

I took it back delicately, inspecting the number. "Thanks, I got to get going." I thanked him and grabbed my coat and began to put in on. "Huh? Why you going so soon? The store doesn't close for another thirty minutes or so." Soul asked confused, his face clearly showing it.

"I have to get home before nine; my old roommate is coming back from Egypt today." I blurted out quickly, seizing the best excuse I could. I wasn't lying either, Blair was going to be back on the nine 'o clock flight. I had to clean up the mess before she got home. And remove all traces of Papa.

Soul just stared at me for a moment, then stood up, and put his own jacket on. "What are you doing?" I squeaked, my eyes wide. He gave me a flat stare "I'm walking you home. It's late out; it's the least I can do." He answered, picking up my guitar for me; I felt my mouth open in surprise. "C'mon, let's get you home. Lead the way." He added and gestured at the door to me.

I clamped my mouth shut and relented, directing him the way to my apartment. He followed me by my side, our breath white in the cold. "So, what's this roommate of yours like? I've never met them." Soul asked after a long time of silent walking and passing by stores that were still open, carols blaring loudly.

"She's loud, unafraid to go after she wants when she wants. She's a neko so she loves fish with all of her spirit. She wears as little clothing as possible, if you can even call it clothing. She works at Chupa Cabras." I explained as we came to my door, room fifty-four. "So, thanks for walking me home." I said, taking back my guitar from him. He smiled back at me "yeah, no problem." He replied as I went to unlock the door, and noticed it was already unlocked. Crap, Blair was already back.

"Maka-Chan! Is that you?" She called only milliseconds later. I cursed colorfully inside my head "Yeah, I'm coming in. See you later Soul." I called back and walked into my apartment after he said goodbye and started down the hall.

Moments Later Blair had in one of her bone crushing hugs. "I missed you so much Maka! You really should have come with me the sun was lovely and so warm, I've got to be three shades tanner now." Blair squealed happily as I squirmed out of her hug. I smiled, happy to see the cat "Missed you too, they kept making me do things outside. Oh, I've been invited to a bash on Christmas day. Do you want to come with me?" I replied hugging her happily, Blair may be much older than me, but she gets me on a level others just don't.

"oooh, I am so coming with you. The apartment was a right mess when I came in, it's all cleaned up now as you can see. I'll make us some fried salmon, then we can either go to bed or watch a movie. My guess is bed." Blair offered, already trotting off to the kitchen.

For the first time since I met her, she was actually wearing black jeans and a shirt like the one I was wearing, a blue hoodie around her arms. I was a bit surprised, and waited for the food to be done. Blair being Blair, had it done as quickly as usual, right away.

Blair set my portion of the fish on a blue plate in front of me on the table, then fixed her golden eyes on me. She meant business.

"Maka, who was that boy you were talking to?" Blair calmly asked as she began to cut up her fish, then ate a piece that she had cut. All while keeping her eyes on me, She knew that I'd find a way to lie if she didn't do this. For reasons unknown to me, I can't lie if the person looks straight at me the entire time.

"Just a friend, he offered to walk me home Blair, keep your claws in please." I replied devouring the fish as quickly as I could, I needed to sleep.

"Okay, is he the one throwing the bash?" Blair pressed, nailing a bulls eye intentionally. "yes." Was all I said, defeated. Blair smiled as she finished off the last of her fish "Hmmn, thought so. Okay, off to bed with you." She said, shooing me to my room.

I happily complied, quickly changing into my pajamas, then burrowed into my bed. I looked out at the moon, it's creepy expression apparent, but the rays were comforting and bright.

"What did Blair mean by that?" I wondered softly aloud to myself, then turned away from the window, closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

**Woah, that took me awhile. Reviews please!**


	5. Can I Have This Dance?

**Sorry that it's taken me so long to update. BIG project slammed down on me at school. In Canada, we stay in until June.**

I cracked my eyes open to the faint light trickling through the window, immediately squinting at the light. Blair was in the kitchen, I could hear her humming along to a Christmas carol. All of a sudden, she belted out a single line "_Baby its cold outside._" I winced at how loud the single line was, she wasn't cooking any fish, and I could smell grilled cheese and an unidentified scent instead of the usual cod and scrambled eggs.

I emerged from my den sleepily, my manila yellow blanket wrapped around my shoulders tightly. For reasons unknown, Blair had the AC on high on the cold setting; it had snowed last night too. How could she stand the bitter cold, I could see my, and I'm indoors! Blair had cut-off black shorts and a black shirt that had been shrunk, and then cut, revealing almost all of her belly, but just covering a quarter inch below the start of her chest. I thought it wouldn't be long until she got back into her regular clothing, and I was right.

Blair glanced back at me, a smile plastered on her happy and pretty face. "Morning Maka! How was your sleep?" Blair asked in a singsong voice, dancing along to the music effortlessly. I hunkered down on one of the chair by the island in the kitchen, I didn't say a word as she handed me a cup of coffee. "That good huh? When did you last get a proper night's sleep?" Blair chided as she poured some milk and sugar into the black mixture.

I blinked sleepily, trying to kick start my brain to remember "Five or so nights ago?" I guessed, sipping my coffee happily. Blair shook her head and sighed at me, a little bell necklace around her neck ringing madly as she did so. I had a headache for unknown reasons, I was _very_ tempted to rip it off her neck to stop the ringing, but I drank my coffee instead.

"You need to get more sleep Maka; you no longer have a reasonable excuse as to why you didn't get enough sleep." Blair lectured as she set a plate of grilled cheese and hash browns down in front of me, cutlery soon followed with more coffee and ice water. I grunted and devoured my food, technically, I was still asleep, and so I wasn't really processing anything well at all.

Once I had downed my cup of coffee, it occurred to me that I had no idea what time it is, Blair seemed to read my thoughts "It's only seven Maka, relax." She told me as she turned around; the rice cooker was beeping at her loudly. I settled down almost instantly, and then both Blair and I turned towards the sound of something shattering outside our apartment door.

Curious as to what happened; we opened the door and stuck our heads out. Broken pieces of something were _everywhere_. Sid and Nygus, our neighbors, stood next to the devastation. It was Sid's cursing that had attracted our attention. Sid had dropped what was a flower vase, the crystal shards scattered like fallen cherry blossoms. Blair disappeared for a few moments, then came back out with a dustpan and hand held broom. "Here ya go Sid, be careful not to touch the pieces!" Blair sang as she handed the blue skinned zombie the cleaning materials, Nygus smiled at Blair with her eyes, her mouth couldn't be seen behind the bandages that covered her face and most of her chest and arms.

"Thank You Blair, A big help as always." Sid thanked Blair in his deep baritone voice; Sid was constantly dropping anything handed to him. Poor Nygus had the stuff dropped on her by accident at times. "It's nothing; we should really have a set of these on every floor." Blair replied as Sid swept up the fragments of the flower vase, I took to helping Nygus rescue the red camellia flowers and place them in a new jar; Blair was wiping up the water.

"Thank you for your help." Nygus said calmly with the flowers in their new vase in her bandaged arms. "You'll have your vase back soon." She promised as the married couple carried on their way down the hall. "Who are the flowers for?" I asked before they were more than five feet away, Nygus turn to face us once again. "It's Tsubaki's birthday today, this is the present we got her." Nygus replied, appearing to be frowning.

I mentally kicked myself, how did I not remember that? "O-of course, that's a perfect gift for her Nygus." I replied nervously, Blair had picked up on my lie as soon as it passed my lips. I glanced at her to ask to keep quiet, Blair complied. "You're headed over there in an hour right?" Nygus asked and I nodded and forced myself to smile "Of course, I was just eating breakfast first, that's all." I lied again and Blair shifted uneasily next to me, Blair hates it when people lie, she can tell when someone's lying nine times out of ten.

Nygus nodded and they continued on their way, we went back into our apartment. Blair looked at me the second we came inside. "We headed over there now?" She asked, not even bothering to lecture me now. There wasn't enough time for her to rant and for us to get to Tsubaki's house in time. I nodded meekly, and Blair sighed at me. "Let's go get you dressed up in something pretty. I assume you already bought her a gift?" Blair ordered and began to shove me to my room, and sifted through my closet. "Yes, I picked up her present earlier this week from the cleaners. She was following me around quite a bit this week; I almost couldn't pick it up without her finding out." I answered and began to pull the books away to reveal what I had gotten Tsubaki. Blair stopped clothes surfing to come over to see what the present was. It was a rich light gray woolen coat with cross-hatches of pink plaid lines, lined with light yellow silk, large pockets on the front, darts were on the back to make it fit her better, and slip hook buttons would keep the coat tightly done up after the interior zipper was zipped up.

"She followed me most of the days I had planned on going to buy the fabrics, but I managed to get the supplies when she was in a different store, it took a stupid long time for me to finish it. I sent it to the cleaners to be cleaned, the zipper to be added, and the darts to be done correctly." I said proudly as I pulled the coat out fully from its hiding place. I sincerely hoped Tsubaki would like it, because it wasn't likely to ever fit anyone else, maybe Liz. "Wow Maka, it's so pretty. I have a black scarf that I brought back as a present, I'll give her that." Blair said as she admired the coat, as I tucked it back into the metallic silver back and reset the dark blue and yellow tissue paper.

Blair went back to my closet, shuffling through the metal hangers with clicks of her long pink painted nails. She finally settled on an oversized gray sweater that's intended purpose was to slip off your shoulders but remain tightly against your body, she fish around under she found a black tank top for me to wear underneath it. After several moments of her searching, Blair located the only dark pair of jeans I had.

Blair left my room for me to change, and I didn't tally with slipped the articles that Blair had selected on, I chose to wear a necklace with a silver book charm as a pendant with it, and earring that dangled different lengths of silver chains, the longest brushed my jawbone. She came back in with her makeup kit in her hand, and I felt my stomach turn at the sight of it. Blair made me sit on my bed as she began her witchcraft on my face, I _hated_ having some else do my makeup, but Blair loved doing my makeup so I had to tolerate it.

Once she was done, she let me see in my mirror. She had dusted my eyes with a dusty gold glittering eye shadow, swiped my lashes with mascara, painted my lips a dark, deep red, given me cat eyes with black eyeliner, and given me extra blush to my cheeks. "Thanks Blair, we should get going now." I said as I stood and checked the time. We had thirty minutes to catch a bus as close to Tsubaki's as we could.

Blair nodded, and then we took off like birds, running in our heels as fast as we could. Blair had black booties on; I had stiletto heels that were tied to my feet by black ribbons. We could run surprisingly fast in them, and managed to catch the seven thirty bus. We now had to pay attention for our stop. After twenty minutes, I was clutching the gift bag close to me, tapping my feet nervously as we pulled up Tsubaki's apartment the exact second it became eight.

We quickly ran up the stairs to Tsubaki's floor and knocked on the door. Music was audible from within the closed door to our faces. How come it did not occur to me earlier that it was the twentieth of December? Tsubaki's birthday heralded the fact that there was only five days left until Christmas day!

Tsubaki opened the door, revealing the form hugging short black nylon dress with a sweetheart neckline dress she had on, black lacy flats adorned her feet. She beamed recognizing us "Maka, Blair! C'mon in, the party's just started." Tsubaki let us pass by and closed the door behind us both; a few of us were already here. Black*Star and Soul were in the kitchen holding cups of red punch, the punchbowl in front of them, on the woodened island Tsubaki kept in the middle of her apartment.

Tsubaki's apartment was massive; the living room had been cleared of all furniture to make a dance floor. Her brother, Masamune, was keeping an eye on things from the hallway, but looked like he could care less if we all jumped each other like march hares. Liz was dancing a slow dance with kid on the dance floor to 'No One' by Alicia Keys, her head was on his shoulder, and they looked cute together. Others were around the apartment strategically almost; Blair flitted off to flirt with Masamune, leaving me alone by the dance floor. So what do I do? I turn tail to avoid the eyes of all the boys and give Tsubaki her present.

Tsubaki automatically pulled away the paper to reveal the coat. She was silent for a few moments, I bit my lip nervously. Then she beamed brightly at me, her cerulean eyes sparkling "Thanks Maka! I love it!" Tsubaki exclaimed hugging me tight, I was so happy, and didn't mind that she hung the coat up on the hook, right by the camellias. Tsubaki flitted off to flirt with Black*Star, I really didn't see what she saw in him, but I was happy that she was happy.

Standing by the dance floor, with my hair down and loose for a change, I didn't expect anyone to walk up to me, much less ask me to dance. Soul extended a hand to me; I noticed that he was wearing a black suit with a white horizontal stripe pattern, a red shirt, a black tie around his throat. He had his hair messily arranged his face, his eyes were as red as his shirt, he didn't have his headband on, and he was smiling at me. "Can I have this dance Maka?"

**I'm going to end the chapter right here because I'm evil like that. I don't own the music mentioned. Thanks for all your lovely reviews!**


	6. A Saviour

**Sorry that the update took so long, my older sister's grad happened the other day. Thanks for all the reviews! To Soul fan, I am well aware that Ragnorak resides in Chrona, but I changed that to make the story more interesting for later on if I stick to my original plan.**

My ear were ringing, did I actually just hear him say that? My blood pounded in my ears as I looked up at him in mute disbelief. I forgot how to speak, I forgot how to breathe, hell, I forgot how to _think_. Soundlessly, I placed my hand in his, allowing him to lead me to the dance floor, my mind a whirlwind of exclamations.

Someone had changed the music; a piece you could waltz to easily. I put one hand on his shoulder, the other in his side. I took a step backwards with my right foot as he stepped forward with his left. I kept my eyes locked on his, I began to hear whispers from the others surrounding us, I paid them no mind. We danced easily to a song that I recognized but couldn't recall the name. It was a lovely duet of two people, a man and a woman. I led Soul lead me around the dance floor as I lost myself in his eyes.

I felt his grip change, pulling me closer to me as the song began to slow, the singers voices separating then intertwining as Soul slowly began to pull me closer to him as we danced. I looked up when only mere centimeters were between his face and mine, if I looked down, my gaze was level with Soul's chest. He parted his lips, and my breath caught in my throat as he leaned closer as he pulled me closer to him as the song began to end, the smooth melody ending as his lips were almost on mine. All I had to do was leaned forward and close the final distance; I started to, closing my eyes as I did so.

"YAHOO! SOUL'S GETTING FRISKY ON THE DANCE FLOOR!" Black*Star yelled loudly, making us jump apart from each other. I began to blush like mad; I cast my gaze down as I considered staying here after getting embarrassed. The motions Black*Star made me run for the door and slip out it as fast as I could.

"Maka!" Tsubaki and Blair called in surprise as I tore out the door "Maka, wait!" Soul cried and I ran on and on, the long halls of the building blurring and blending as tears streaked down my face. I didn't even know _why_ I was _crying_. I hadn't cried since Mama left because of Papa, the tears, they burned. I cried in surprise as I turned my ankle and the heel of my black stiletto broke off. I collapsed on the floor, weeping in bitter resentment to the blue haired boy and nearly letting Soul kiss me, I didn't even know him! _ But I want to._ The devilish side of me whispered as I put pressure on my ankle, cradling it as it hurt.

Now I had a reason to cry, I was hurt. Hiccupping sobs past my painted lips as I felt someone's coat surround me, then strong arms surround me as they picked me up, carrying me down the stairs effortlessly. I hiccupped a few more times before blinking away the last of my tears to look up at my savior. It was Soul; he had taken off his pinstriped blazer and wrapped it around me, then picked me up and was carrying me down the stairs like a proper gentleman. He must have seen me go down on the ridge in the hardwood floors.

Once I was sure I could speak without my voice breaking I decided to show my gratitude. "Thank you. I needed a friend; I needed someone to come for me." I thanked him and hugged him as best as I could since he was carrying my bridal style. Soul smiled at me, he did not smirk. "It's nothing; can you walk if you take your shoes off?" He asked me as he pet my hair soothingly, how he managed to do this without dropping me, I'll never know. "I don't know, can you let me try?" I asked and he obediently set me down on a park bench and helped me undo my monkey shoes. He let me put an arm around him as I tried to stand. At first I had no problem putting any weight on my right foot, then I went down. Soul caught me immediately, holding my hands tightly as he thought for a moment.

"Thanks for catching me." I said as he helped me put one arm around his neck, helping me stand on one foot. "No problem." He replied, then handing me my shoes, he simply carried me bridal style again, I didn't mind. I tightened my arm around the back of his neck, conscious of how close I was to him, and how easy it would be for him to drop me like a hot coal. Soul glanced down at me as he walked us both to the park, closer to a little ice cream shop called _Death Robbins_.

Once we reached it, Soul set me down on my good foot carefully. The act of him doing this so gently sent the girls nearby in a tizzy. A few wives berated their husbands for never doing things like that for them. I leaned on his shoulder as he fished out a black wallet from his pocket. Soul took a good look at the menu before making his mind up.

"Medium chocolate raspberry please, Maka what do you want?" He asked surprising me, almost no one asked me what I wanted anymore. I scanned the menu, picking the first thing that jumped at me "Medium vanilla please." I replied timidly, Soul relayed this to the barista, who handed us the ice cream, Soul paid the man, then helped me to the nearest bench, earning more coos from the people nearby. I licked at my ice cream, enjoying the small treat he had bought me after helping me escape the apartment building.

I looked over at him and found out that he had been watching me for quite some time. I flushed and looked the other way. I stopped eating my ice cream, lowering the delicate cone and looking at him, straight in the face. "Why did you come after me? Why did you do this for me?" I asked quietly, keeping my eyes directly on his, careful not to look away.

Soul looked over at me, keeping quiet for a bit, then licked the ice cream away from his lips. "Because I wanted to, and you simply looked like someone who needed ice cream." Soul answered then resumed eating, devouring the remains of the cone in seconds. I looked down at my own cone, partly eaten and starting to melt.

White trails of creamy goodness, I lapped them up and finished off my ice cream as well. Soul looked up at the sky, purple trails mixing with red gold signaled the approaching twilight and then, dusk. He glanced down at me, I glanced up at him, meeting his gaze easier than before. His eyes didn't bother me anymore, the color was just another part of him that I'd accepted. Though I had no clue as to why.

Soul sighed and ruffled his hair, closing his eyes "I guess I should take you home huh." He stated, looking over at me. Soundlessly, I reached my arms like you do to your parents when you're little to signify you want to be picked up. Soul picked me up and I snuggled up against his warm chest, hearing his own heartbeat beat in a strange sort of rhythm to my own.

I could feel sleep surrounding me, like a large bird tucking it's soft wings around me. I yawned sleepily and looked about the area, the dropping temperature not even making me shiver. "It really doesn't seem like December doesn't it? And it's only five days until Christmas…." Soul trailed off and I shivered at the probing touch of an invading breeze. Soul tightened the strong bands of his arms around me, shielding me form the cold.

I glanced up at him and said a silent thank you with my eyes, then kissed his cheek as we came upon my apartment building. I was so sleepy, it was a hard battle to keep my eyes open. I let sleep win as Soul climbed the stairs. Falling into a peaceful sleep in the steady sway of his gait.

What felt like an eternity of sleep later I was jostled as Soul set me down on my bed in my room, he must have seen my bag parked by the front. Soul's hand brushed my cheek as he tucked me into bed. "Shh, just go back to sleep Maka." He whispered, brushing my head with his hand, before turning to leave. I reached out, and latched ahold of his arm.

"Don't go, please stay." I asked in a quiet voice, not sure why I was doing this. Soul relented, and had me scoot over. I used his arm as a pillow, and snuggled up against him. There was just something about his presence that calmed me, making me feel free to do anything, be anything. I let myself drift off to sleep, happy in his arms, his scent enveloping me like a protective shroud.

**WHOOIE! What's going to happen when the wake up? The song that I was writing along too when they were dancing is 'Can I have this dance' from HSM, a found it as an amv for Soma. For when she runs away from the party it's 'You Found Me' by The Fray, the last was to 'All About Us' by He Is We featuring Owl city. I usually don't have music playing when I write. Reviews please!**


	7. At Home

Sorry for the wait, my mom took my computer away from me *shakes fist*. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I don't not own the characters, here's the latest dish.

"Maka! Wake up already sleepy head! You plan to sleep the day away?" Blair called making me wake up; I blinked and rubbed at my eyes as I yawned. The doorknob turned and it occurred to me that if Blair comes in, and sees me in bed with Soul, even though nothing happened, it could end badly. I pounced at the door, preventing her from opening it any more than she already had.

"I'm up already! And I'm trying to get dressed here Blair." I lied smoothly, I could hear her sigh on the other side "Okay, but put something comfortable on, we're going Christmas shopping. No buts." Blair replied and I heard her heeled boots click on the wood floor as she walked away.

I sighed in relief and nearly screamed and jumped out of my skin when Soul let me know he was awake "So do I sneak out the window or something?" He asked, his suit rumpled from sleep, his hair an organized mess almost. "Um, go out my window. To the right is a tree that can hold your weight. Sorry, but if Blair finds out I had a guy stay the night….." I trailed off shuddering at the mere suggestion.

Blair would go freaking berserk. This is something I know for a fact, for the one time I let a drunken Papa stay the night just as long as he remains on the couch. I never heard the end of it for several weeks. Soul ruffled my hair "Take care of yourself Maka, I'll see you around." He told me before slipping out my window and down the maple tree's branches.

I waited several minutes to be sure that he had left before getting ready. I slipped on my usual red plaid skirt, a blouse and manila sweater vest, and threw on a leather jacket from Papa that I had never worn. I located my boots and pulled them on. I put a couple of books into my army green satchel, along with my wallet and a bottle of water, and two granola bars.

Blair was in a black t shirt and dark denim shorts when I came out, her knee high black boots that the toe curled up in a spiral on, she had pulled her hair into a ponytail. A rare occurrence when she is planning on going outside.

She plucked a black leather purse, the car keys, and glanced back at me "Are you coming or not? We don't have all day long you know." Blair pointed out, one hand on the doorframe, the other on her hip. I nodded and made way to follow her, keeping my eyes down. Though I don't know why I feared it so much, I feared Blair would figure out that I had Soul in my room.

Blair glanced over at me, and I feared the worst. "You left the party early, were you okay? Soul went after you, did he find you?" Blair asked and I relaxed a bit, then nodded "Yes, he found me. He helped me calm down, he even bought the both of us ice cream!" I replied smiling at the memory, Blair chuckled beside me. I glanced at her curiously "Oh, pay me no mind Maka. I just find it good you finally find someone who cares for you." Blair waved my concern off. I was confused. Soul cares for me?

No, anyone that finds someone crying wants to comfort them. It's practically a universal law. "You don't think I'm telling the truth huh? Well, how about a subject change?" Blair offered, a glint in her eyes told me to be cautious. "What's the news Blair?" I asked carefully, knowing that it was probably flamboyant Blair news.

"Well, you know how I've been dating Masamune for a couple of years now?" I did not know that, oh boy. What has Blair done? "Well, we're getting married on new year's day! We've been planning it for a while now. About three to four months, anyways. Will you be my maid of honor?" Blair squealed excitedly. I stopped walking down the street, and just stared at her.

Since when had Blair been dating Tsubaki's brother? Then I spotted the ring. Silver setting with a large ovular piece of blue goldstone. It was pretty, something that wouldn't at first be obvious that it's an engagement ring. "Okay, I'll be your maid of honor. If, I get to pick the dress." I reasoned and Blair was quickly compliant "Okay, let's go shopping!" She cried as she hopped into her cherry red corvette, I slid into the passenger seat and began to hunt for a reasonable music station.

I hunted down a decent one, and a song Blair and I both loved came on. Potential Breakup Song by Aly & AJ. We both Laughed and began to sing along, we loved this song. Its melody is ridiculously catchy.

_It took too long  
It took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday_

I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
Rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?

The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Living for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back

You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Living for me

You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that you're gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon

You're not livin' till you're livin' (no)  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin' (no,no,no,no)  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' me  
You're not livin' till you're livin' (no,no,no,no)  
Living for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

This is the potential make-up song  
Please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?

Lalalalalala  
Lalalalalala  
Lalalalalalalalala.

We sang the last part just as Blair pulled us into a perfect parking spot, close to the front doors the mall, but in the shade. We hopped out, once the car was parked. The spot was a lucky break. The mall's parking lot was crammed. Lots of last minute shoppers after presents for friends and family, we were just after a few final gifts, and new ornaments for our tree, Blair accidentally dropped the box carrying them. Shattering every single one but the cast iron bells inside. Not even the star had been saved, and it was a pretty array of seashells.

Blair brought it back from Cuba some odd years ago. It's been the tree topper ever since, now it was in the garbage since it couldn't be salvaged. We quickly tracked down the ornament shop, and bought a couple boxes of whatever colors we wanted. Purple, Black, Green, Pink, Yellow, Sky Blue, Orange. We paid up front then hurried to a different shop, bath and body works. I hunted down the lotion that I had seen Liz mooning over online, and bought the biggest bottle they had. Then, while Blair wasn't looking, I looked for something for Blair.

I found a black cherry lotion with a large amount of sparkles and bought it moments before Blair wandered over to the cash desk. "I'll wait for you by the door." I told and walked with my small bag of goodies on my left forearm, the cord digging softly into my flesh. Blair walked over, and took a single look at me, then at where I was looking. "Fine, go play. When you're done meet me in an hour at Lush."

Blair sighed and I took off to the bookstore giddily, happy that she let me go. The bookstore not only had books, but other gifts by the cash desk. I slipped inside and breathed in the scent of new books, and ink. I was at home.

**I'm going to stop here. I kinda had to send Maka to a bookstore, I **_**just had to.**_** Reviews please!**


	8. Are You A Meister?

**Here's the next chapter. Eight chapters already! Thank you for all you reviews, you made me cry with happiness! Without further ado, here's #8.**

I wandered about happily, and then went down a random aisle curious at a very loud noise I had heard. The noise, it turned out, was Black*Star. I rolled my eyes at what I saw, and then turned to leave him to Tsubaki. "WHY ARE YOU NOT WORSHIPPING YOUR GOD? GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Black*Star yelled, and I turned around. I am surrounded by books, bad move buddy.

He seemed to realize this a second too late. "Maka…." I began raising a thick encyclopedia, and then brought it down rapidly on his blue head. "CHOP!" I yelled, and silenced him to point of unconsciousness, I dusted my hands off, my work here was done. Time to go to the cashier desk.

As I walked away I heard Tsubaki wake Black*Star, pity, I had hoped that he would be silent for a little while longer. I had my books rung up by the cashier, and walked out the door just as Black*Star began to pick a fight with Mifune about something stupid, Tsubaki was talking to little Angela.

As I walked out I flipped open one of my books and read the side bar as I walked. I collided into someone; it sent my stuff flying in all directions as I fell backwards. I sat there on the floor a bit dazed for a moment, then regained my senses and looked around me. I had walked into Soul; the records he had been carrying had gone flying. I scrambled to reclaim my stuff, handing Soul his things as I went. "Sorry Soul, I'm so sorry!" I apologized profusely as I rubbed my forehead. I had hit it pretty hard; I wouldn't be surprised if it left a mark.

Soul smiled/smirked at me, then kissed my forehead "Don't worry, I forgive you. It's not as if you deliberately planned to knock your things alongside mine everywhere. You're blushing." He calmly said and played with my hair as I blushed, I blushed even more when he pointed this out "Am not." I lied and crossed my arms tightly over my chest, Soul let go of my hair and got very close to my face. "Are too bookworm." He huskily whispered back, I had half a mind to slap him.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." I relied stiffly keeping on a rapidly approaching Blair. She did not look happy, good thing I had gotten the gifts for everyone but a select few earlier. "You're cute when you blush beautiful." Soul told me and leaned closer to me, I blushed as I froze in surprise at his words. He wanted to kiss me; I couldn't guess why he would want to do that for the life of me.

As he leaned closer with his lips parted, he stopped a few inches from my lips, the same thing he had done when we were dancing the other night. Waiting for me to want to kiss him back "MAKA! GET OVER HERE NOW! I CAN SEE YOU!" Blair hollered and I jumped away from Soul. It seemed everyone was determined to prevent him from kissing me. I looked over at Blair; she had her manicured hands on her hips.

I walked over to Blair, just barely noticing Soul follow me. "What is it Blair?" I asked and her expression softened "Is it alright if I run off and leave you?" Blair questioned and the first thing I could think of is how I would get home. "I can drive her home. I'm Soul Eater by the way." Soul offered and introduced himself to Blair, extending his hand.

Blair took it and shook it firmly "Blair, it's nice to finally meet you soul. Thank you for taking care of Maka yesterday night. I trust you two behaved yourselves?" Blair replied and I felt my jaw drop, Blair actually knew that Soul stayed the night because I asked him to? Well, crap.

"Of course Blair, will I be seeing you and Maka at the Christmas bash? You can bring along whoever you want. " Soul asked and I kicked myself for not asking if I could bring Blair along with me. Blair beamed at Soul, she told me in her ways that she approved of Soul. "You can count on it Soul, I'll leave you two cats alone." Blair replied and waved goodbye as she walked away, it took everything for me to not laugh at her cats comment.

Soul glanced over at me and I quickly thought of something to get Tsubaki Christmas. "Since I'm your escort, Where to?" Soul asked as he offered his arm to me. I stared at it until he dropped it "Lawful Jewelers, something there I need to pick up." I replied and began to walk there, Soul in my stead. It didn't take long for us to reach our destination. I picked up a nice cherry wood music box that played Yiruma's _A River Runs through You; _I listened to the peaceful melody, and then began to look about for at least a necklace to go with the box.

I look around for several minutes, before finding a large piece of peacock ore on a silver chain. The ore was tear drop shaped, and placed in a silver setting to bind it in place. I had both things rung up and Soul carried the bag for me. What to get Papa? I had a moral obligation to get him something, maybe a gift certificate to Chupa Cabras? No, that would only encourage his behavior. "Why are you being so quiet Maka? What's on your mind?" Soul asked me and I sighed, giving up on the matter. "Trying to decide on something to get my stupid Papa for Christmas." I replied looking in the windows of almost every shop we passed by.

"Just get him something he can't find anywhere else." Soul told me as I wandered about, determined to find something at least. "Maybe I just won't get him anything this year. Wait, that'll do." I pointed to a singing fish on the wall that immediately broke into a song.

_Kill the humans' do-da do-da_

_Make them scream all day long_

_Oh do-da day_

_Gonna scream all night_

_Gonna scream all day_

_I wouldn't bet any money on you to live another day_

The fish sang in a cold, inhuman voice that broke often. That wasn't a regular machine, it was possessed. "Soul it's a killing spirit." I whispered to him and he nodded at me "Are you a meister?" he asked and I looked over at him, confused. "Yes, why?" I replied and he smirked at the 'fish' "Good, 'cause I'm a weapon. Use me to kill that thing." Soul stated, turning into a scythe without any warning at all. All I had to do was be able to match wavelengths and wield Soul. But could I do it?

**A possessed singing fish! Can Maka wield Soul? I decided to shake things up a bit.**


	9. A Gift?

Thanks for all your reviews! I don't own the characters. But I do own the plotline characters that are not from _Soul Eater_

Could I do it? Could I wield Soul as the weapon he is now to destroy the possessed singing fish? I guess I have no choice but to try, I reach my gloved hand out catch Soul as he spins. I don't even know what kind of weapon he is. My fingers brush a handle, I grasp it and spin the base of Soul, then lean his weapon form against my shoulder. No adverse reaction, I can match my wavelength with his?

"Demon possessing the um, singing fish. Come out and face me, your soul is mine!" I shouted as something rippled behind the wall that the singing fish hung on, something was coming out. Like a baby chick or snake hatching. The head of the demon came out of the fish's mouth, looking like a fat, oily, catfish the size of a man. The rest of the demon slowly came out, looking like a large humanoid lizard/catfish. Orange tatters of what looked like a prisoner's jumpsuit. Ripped to shreds and covered in grime, it didn't look like whatever it used to be. The singing fish was implanted in the middle of its chest, weird.

"How dares defy the great Singing Phish? Insolent little flies." The fish thing growled and swung it's meaty, scaly arm at me, I noticed all the disgusting grime and algae stuck to the black-green scales. Gross, I cut the arm with Soul's scythe blade shallowly, the creature reared back, screeching in pain. "What? Nothing can cut Phish! Nothing! No ordinary weapon is strong enough!" Phish screamed, bleeding _slime_, not blood, gross beyond the grossest thing I've seen.

And that was disgusting, wouldn't know about it if it wasn't for Papa. Gross, gross, gross, gross. "Well then, it's a good thing I'm no ordinary weapon Phish. And now Maka here is going to kill you, using me." Soul laughed at Phish, his image appearing on the blade of his weapon form, I nearly dropped him in surprise. I forgot demon weapons could do that, stupid.

"Maka? Cards are in your hands now." Soul informed me, I nodded "Right, I'm working on it." I replied fixing my gaze on the Phish, how to kill him without seriously screwing up the store we were in. I guess I would just have to deal with it. I raised Soul above my head and twirled Soul above my head, then brought him down cleanly on Phish's shoulder, severing his arm.

Phish howled in pain, but not for long as he covered his wound, I cleanly sliced off his head. Phish exploded, causing a strong wind and pieces of him to go everywhere. When I took my hands down from my face, I noticed soul had transformed back and had covered me to protect me from Phish's departure. The only downsides to his action was that his back was covered in gore-slime, and my hair had whip-lashed his face from the expulsion's wind.

I looked into his face, so close to mine. Again. "What happened here?" Liz called and brought me back to reality from deep within Soul's red eyes. "A stray post-kishin that called himself Phish attacked us. The soul is over there." Soul explained and jerked his thumb behind him "We took it out." He added and I swear, Liz's jaw dropped.

"You mean, that you killed it?" She asked and Soul nodded uncertainly at the shocked Liz "With Maka?" Again, Soul nodded but looked over at me "OH MY DEATH OH MY DEATH! You guys can match wavelengths!" Liz screeched in the way that only Liz can, the same screech she uses when she sees something spooky "OM MY SHINIGAMI! KID PATTY! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" Liz hollered, I restrained the urge to cover my eyes and pretend she wasn't there.

Kid and Patty stuck their heads in, curious as to why Liz was making and ungodly amount of noise. "Liz? What is going on in here? Is it something symmetrical?" Kid asked, his golden eyes concerned but hopeful for symmetry. I really don't understand him at times. "No, no, nothing like that. Maka found someone she can match wavelengths with!" Liz happily explained, as if she was telling them that I had found a long-lost twin sister.

"That's good, but weren't you supposed to look for a partner next year Maka?" Kid asked and I resisted the urge to run for the hills, Papa had appeared. "I wasn't looking for a partner, I was just shopping, and this Phish guy comes out with a wavelength to kill. Soul transformed into a weapon, and I guess I can match wavelengths with him." I finished lamely as Papa came up behind Kid "WHAT MY BABY CAN MATCH WAVELENGTHS WITH SOMEONE? WHO? IF IT'S A BOY I WILL CUT HIS HEAD OFF!" Papa yelled and I threw a book at him "Papa! Control yourself." I warned, raising the thickest of my books high, he'd better get the message before it's too late for him.

"MAKA BABY! STAY AWAY FROM MALES-"What about Lord Death?" I calmly interrupted, raising my book higher in warning. Papa paused in his rant mode "HE'S SAFE MAKA DARLING-"What about Kid? Or Soul? Or Black*Star? Or Stein? Or Sid? Or. You." I replied and brought my book high above his head. "FINE." Papa yelled throwing his hands up, I lowered my book, but not onto his head. "Good Papa." I said and patted his back as I directed him away from us, trying to keep the previous no.1 grossest thing out of my head as I did so.

I narrowed my eyes at the group when I came back. "Don't say a word." I threatened, and they put their hands up in surrender quickly. "No worries, Soul how long have you known Maka? Where did you guys even meet? Oh, Maka you're Christmas shopping?" Liz bombarded her questions at breakneck speed, I face palmed. "Was, I was Christmas shopping. Before the Phish guy. Blair ran off, so Soul here said he'd look after me and make sure I got home safe." I answered Liz, knowing she'd arrange a sleep over soon, and wring all of the details out of me.

"What she said. Met Maka some days ago, during that snowball war on the pond when it was frozen over. Haven't known her for long." Soul answered his portion, I noticed him looking at me, and I tried very hard not to blush. Liz would only see that as weakness. "Really? I remember that day. It was crazy with the snow. Didn't Tsubaki drag you from Joe's shop for some fun while it lasted? God it's really too bad it only lasted a night. And here I was hoping for a white Christmas…" Liz trailed off, foolishly, I had hoped to avoid Liz's twenty questions. No such luck, as always.

"Yes. Tsubaki got Joe to cover my shift while she took me out. My blazer got soaked with snow. I was quite cold." I replied and instantly regretted saying anything, Liz's gossip claws were out and ready. "Really? You only wore your blazer? In the middle of winter? It may not snow in the mornings but you still need to wear a warmer coat Maka. Do you even have a different coat to wear?" Liz asked and I glared at her while blushing "Of course I do Liz." I snapped and she raised an eyebrow. Crap, Liz, like Blair could tell easily when someone is lying.

Only Liz didn't hate it when people lied, a result of living on the streets of Brooklyn as a kid. But she had Patty to look after so she wasn't really alone. She could just _tell_, and I had been caught. Crap, crap, crap, crap. "Never seen you wear it." Liz stated and I was caught, like a rat in a maze. "She did have her blazer on, I gave her my coat since hers got wet." Soul said saving me, I gave him a grateful glance.

Unfortunately, that only added wood to the Liz-wants-to-know-right-now-fire. "Did you now? Had she given it back yet?" Liz asked, hitting a bull's-eye. I had forgotten to give it back to him. "No, not yet. I'll get it back one day. That's all that matters." Soul replied, squashing the fire. Liz backed down, for now. "Hmmn, we'd better bet back to getting the stuff for the New Year's party. You guys are coming right?" Liz asked and we nodded "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Soul promised _He's scheming something_ the intuitive part of me whispered, pointing fingers like it usually does. I dismissed the notion, what could he possibly be planning?

Liz smiled, oh no, what was she up to? "Great, see you then." She replied smiling deviously, shit, what is _Liz_ up to now? The three of them disappeared around the corner of the mall, towards a linen shop. Leaving me alone. In an empty shop. With Soul. I huffed out a sigh, Soul looked over at me, then to the small window outside. It was snowing heavily outside, I hadn't worn a coat of any kind. Soul seemed to notice this. "C'mon, let's go." Soul said as he grabbed my hand and began to lead me out of the shop "What are you doing?" I asked out of pure confusion as I quickly snatched up my belongings, Soul continued to drag me along down the mall's vast marble corridors.

It became noticeably warmer almost instantly. I saw where Soul was dragging me, the fancy and expensive coat store. I put my heels into the ground, pulling away. We came to a halting stop "Maka? What are you doing?" Soul asked as I squirmed, trying to get away from the store. "I don't want to go in there." I replied, jerking with all my might, I couldn't afford even a set of buttons from in there. "What are you going on about? Stop making a scene Maka, I'm just getting you a coat for Shinigami's sake." Soul pointed out and I stopped twisting and writhing to get away "You are? Why?" I asked in utter surprise, no one did things for me like this. "Because it's cold outside and I want to get you something to protect you from the cold on the way back to your apartment." Soul explained and I blushed and let him walk me inside.

I was surrounded by coats of all colors, sizes, and freaking prices. Nothing under $250 though, nothing I could afford or even help pay for. Soul walked over to a certain area, and began to shuffle though the coats "Maka? You coming?" He asked, his red eyes meeting mine, making my heart skip a beat. _HUH?!_ I walked over to him and let him place a number of coats over my extended arm, looking for a fit.

I let him bring what seemed like every coat to me and place the sleeve against my arm for several minutes. I was getting bored of shopping, and fast. Then, he found a light pinkish coat, felt, lavender almost. "Looks like that one fits." Chrona said making the both of us jump out of skins, a tag was on her breast, she must work here "Chrona? You work here?" I asked to be sure, I like to always be sure. Chrona beamed at me, bubbly side time "Yeah, that looks like it fits Maka, try it on." She encouraged me, helping me undo the slip knots of the coat, and then the zipper inside. The coat was soft, lined with a soft gray corduroy fabric.

Despite its thin appearance, the coat was quite thick, and fit me like a charm. A hood was attached to it, also lined with the same soft gray velvety corduroy. Soul flipped it up playfully, making my pigtails fall out "Hey." Was all I could say as I glowered at him from under my hood. I like the coat, I like it a lot. "Hey yourself, how does it feel?" He asked tweaking my nose, I swatted at his hand, irritated. I twisted my arms a few times, testing the fit "Hmmn, I don't know." The very bottom of the coat reached my knees, just brushing the skin above them. All of what I was wearing except for my boots and black knee socks were covered up. I spun around, feeling the coat's perfect fit caress me.

I smiled suddenly, startling Soul and Chrona "It fits perfectly!" I answered excitedly, then much to my surprise, He picked me up and swung me around. I laughed happily when he stopped, and looked into his face, a mere inch from mine. A cough from Chrona had Soul set me down, we all laughed awkwardly for a moment. "Let's get that rung up, shall we?" Chrona asked me awkwardly, and I reluctantly shrugged out of my new coat and handed it to her, she took off to the cash desk with it.

I followed her like a hound, not willing to let her out of myself. Once Chrona had rung it up I saw how much the coat would cost $9,999.99, I felt a bit guilty about it. Soul looked over at me when he used a credit card, and smiled to show me it was all right. "Here you go then." Chrona said cheerily, handing me my coat back, then when she was sure Soul wasn't looking she winked at me. I raised an eyebrow at her, and tucked my coat under one arm. I didn't need to wear it inside while it was so warm.

Soul looked over at me, offering his arm as I finished putting my pigtails back up "Shall we go?" He asked, and I took his arm "Yep, I've done enough for today." I replied and smiled happily at him as we walked along, out the main entrance and towards an orange motorcycle. Soul helped me do my coat up as I stared at the orange motorcycle. I was supposed to get a ride on _that? _"It's safer than you think." Soul murmured as he flipped my hood up for me. I blushed and looked away, watching the snow fall in bundles of cotton white. Liz might get that white Christmas she was looking for after all. Soul walked to the motorcycle, stood it upright and sat down, then looked over at me to see if I was going to sit on the bike or not.

I gave in and sat behind him, putting my arms around his waist tightly and burying my face on his back. He had only a thin black hoodie on, he had to be cold. I gasped as the motorcycle roared to life as began to speed down the street. My bags had been put into the storage beneath the seat, so there was no worries of breaking anything. I had found only one more gift after Soul bought me a coat, it was a giraffe snow globe for Patty.

I hoped she would like it, seeming how it was connected to giraffes she probably would like it. The motorcycle got us to my apartment in no time. Soul parked it, and I shakily climbed off still a bit frazzled. I shook my head to clear it as we reached the door to the apartment building "I guess I should give you your jacket back." I stated and led him up the stairs until we reached my floor. Nygus was coming out of her apartment, her bandages in disarray. "Hi Nygus." I called out timidly, curious as to why she was in a hurry to reach somewhere. Nygus looked up quickly, then calmed down when she saw me "Oh, Maka, it's you. Can't really talk right now, an accident was called in, big rush at the clinic." Nygus explained and hurried on her way.

I stopped at my door, number 107. I looked over at Soul and racked my brain on whether or not the place was in a reasonable state or not. To hell with it, I couldn't leave him outside. I looked over at him, he had been watching me for a hint at what to do "You want to come in?" I asked as I unlocked the door and opened it wide. Yes! Blair had gone on a cleaning frenzy while I was still sleeping, nothing was out of place.

Soul nodded but waited on the other side of the door as I walked inside, dropping my bags on the counter. I glanced back, noticing this "C'mon in already. You're not getting any younger." I invited him and closed the door behind him, then tromped off to my room to locate his jacket. After a few moments I had found it. Soul was waiting outside my room, so I brought his jacket up to my nose and breathed in his scent. Leather, wood smoke, earth, and orange peel maybe? His scent was intoxicating, and very natural scented. Aside from the leather element, he smelt of natural things only.

I was reluctant to give him his jacket back at first, but I have to give it to him. He needs it more than I do anyway. I came out of my room, black leather jacket in hand. I handed it over and caught the scent I had gotten from his jacket all over again, but stronger with a hint of lemon balm. "Thanks. I've been missing this old thing." Soul said and set it aside. I smiled at him and noticed Blair had placed mistletoe up, that meant we were hosting the gift giveaway part this year. Shit. "No problem." I replied and took down the mistletoe and stuck it up by Blair's door. There. Better, much better.

I turned around to find myself face-to-face with Soul, I swallowed nervously "Hi there." I squeaked at mentally kicked myself for not paying attention. Soul smirked and leaned close to me, his eyes burning me with their intensity. I felt like I was a mouse being hunted by a cat. Small, easily killed. Soul tilted his head, parted his lips, and came close to me. Until his forehead met mine.

He was giving me the option to kiss him, all I had to do was close the final distance and kiss him. I leaned closer, wanting to, wanting to kiss him. I let my eyes flutter closed as I moved closer, my lips almost meeting his. So close to his, I could feel his soft and silent breath on my sensitive skin. I moved a little closer, then pulled back suddenly. I had surprised the both of us by moving away, Soul looked at me, plain confused.

Different action, different subject, but what to change? What to do? That could work. "Do you want to help me make dinner? You can stay, right?" I asked and pulled a red apron over my head and tying the back ties swiftly, skillfully. Soul swallowed once before replying "Yeah, what are we making?" He asked plucking the larger black apron from the hook.

"Spaghetti with meatballs." I replied without missing a beat "Alright, let's get started." He decided grabbing the meat package from the fridge, along with eggs, the red pasta sauce, and the block of shredded cheese. I felt Soul's hand on my shoulder, and turned to face him.

"What is it?" I barely managed to say this before Soul placed both palms on either side of my face, and brought my face to his, then kissed me passionately on the lips.

**And I'm going to stop right there. How'd I do? Please review, the next chapter will be out soon, I have another fanfic I'm working on the side. It's about Patty and Black*Star, please check it out!**


	10. A Package In The Rain?

**Sorry for the wait, I love you guys' reviews! *cries happily* Here's the latest chapter!**

I was frozen in place, my head struggling to process what was going on. Like a broken record, I kept circling back to one thing, Soul is kissing me. Soul is kissing ME, not Tsubaki, not Liz, not Blair, ME. He pulled me closer, and then I finally responded to him. I tangled my fingers in his hair, breathing in his scent as I began to return his kiss.

"Ahem." Blair coughed, and we broke apart quickly, but he held my hand tightly, as if I would run away from him and never come back. "Keep it rated G, would you? Guests are here." Blair asked and I blushed as I saw Masamune, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Liz, And Patty all standing there watching us blush.

Well, me blush. Black*Star catcalled, Liz raised her eyebrows, Patty did a weird dance. "S-Sure thing Blair, I'm going to the bathroom." I squeaked and darted for the small white door, running like my life depended on it, my social life did. I could overhear them talking, mainly Soul and Blair. "Now, I hate to have to have this conversation Soul, so I'll alter it. She's my best friend. Break her heart and I break your pretty little face, got it?" Blair asked serious and cheerful at the same time.

"Sure, no worries Blair. It's not cool to hurt someone." Soul replied without missing a beat. _Cool?_ Whatever, it doesn't matter. I need to get out, but first I'll splash some cool water on my face. I ran the cold water, cupped my hands together, and for a while just let the water pool and overflow between my cupped hands, the cool wet of the water refreshing against my warmed skin.

I brought my hands up quickly and splashed my face before the water could escape its destiny. I wiped off the water's remains off my face with a clean white cotton towel that was fluffy to the touch, one of the ones Blair had bought recently. A knock on the door made me jump "Maka? You coming out soon? I have pie…" Blair trailed off and my stomach rumbled, making up my mind clearly. "I'm coming out Blair, just give me a moment." I called back and I could hear her sigh "Okay, don't take too long." She said, I could hear her walking away, the heels of her boots tapping against the hardwood floor.

A walk that would prevent any more interruptions, just as long as we didn't run into Papa that is. I threw my hands up in frustration. Why was I even thinking of things like this? I pulled the door open and walked over to the lounge. I tried my best to join the conversation. "So when will the wedding be Blair?" Liz asked as she painted her nails, not really paying attention. Blair was really happy, and the guys were standing nearby, but not joining in. "New year's eve, Masamune promised." Blair explained, reaching up to take his hand in hers.

I tried not to choke on the water I was drinking, I _never_ would have guessed that Blair would actually _marry_, let alone date a guy for more than three days. I watched them stare into each other's eyes for a little bit, okay, creepy. I reached for the remote and turned the T.V. on.

I flipped through a couple channels before Blair and Liz noticed I had stopped on a show called wipeout. They gave me condescending looks, I shrugged at them "It's a funny show." I replied to their silent question, they shook their heads sadly, muttering under their breath.

Since there was television now , the boys were grouping around to get a decent view, Black*Star was standing on the counter. _5,4,3,2,1,0._ "Black*Star, get down from there!" Tsubaki hissed at him, noticing his position finally. "But a god like me deserves the best view. In other words, no." He replied snippily at her, his eyes fixed on the T.V. _strike one._

"Get down from there." She repeated, crossing her arms, Black*Star tilted his head thinking "Nope, not gunna." He replied, climbing onto one of the cabinets for an eagle eye view. _Strike two_ Tsubaki was beginning to glare "Now, get down now." She said through clenched teeth "Don't feel like it." Black*Star shot back, imitating her by crossing his arms. "Black*Star just get down already." Kid asked, shaking his head at the blue haired monkey.

"Nope." He said popping on the _p_, _aaand there's strike three, he's out_. Tsubaki got up onto the counter, got right up into Black*Star's face "Get down, last warning." Tsubaki hissed, we hurried to clear a five foot wide berth, protecting the T.V. with an arm chair. Black*Star scratched his head lazily "Nah." Tsubaki grabbed his arm, and threw him to the ground, he skidded and hit his head on the armchair protecting the T.V., coming to a halt. .

"Damn Tsubaki, you're crazy strong." Soul complimented, breaking the uneasy silence. Tsubaki immediately calmed and helped put everything back into place. Black*Star got left on the floor, oh well. The T.V, was turned back on, but Liz took the remote hostage and put it on some soap opera-y show. I didn't catch the name. Everyone complained and fought for the remote, only to have it kidnapped by Blair, who put it on a cooking show. "No complaints, we're having whatever Linda on the Television is cooking. Everybody helps, and they get food. Deal or no deal?" Blair asked, a frightening aura coming of her in waves, she tossed me the remote, I stowed it away before the others saw me hide it. (**A/N, there is a cooking show that my dad used to watch called Linda's Kitchen, pretty sure that was the title, I don't own that either)**

Black*Star nah woken from his 'nap', it seems. "What the hell? A cooking show?" he asked groggily, rubbing his head, must of hit pretty hard. "Yes, lasagna, you're helping us cook it, or you don't get any." Blair replied throwing an apron at him, some flour from me baking a few weeks back still clinging to its red surface.

Blair turned to Liz "Set the oven to three hundred and seventy-five degrees would you?" Blair asked and Liz got to doing what she was asked, Black*Star just stared at the apron in his hands. "What the hell is this thing?" He asked, LOUDLY, Tsubaki walked over at picked it up from him. "It's an apron. You wear it while cooking to keep you clothes clean. Put it over your head like this." Tsubaki instructed, helping him get the loop over his crazy hair, then showed him how to tie the back.

I tried really hard not to laugh as he tried to imitate Tsubaki's effortless tying with his hands behind his back. One knot, two knot, three knot, aaand Tsubaki helps him tie it again. And again, and again, and again. I watch suppressing laughter as she gives up ties it for him, muttering something under her breath that I can't quite catch.

Blair turns on me, ready to give me my instructions, I walk over to Soul to help him tie his apron, escaping her cooking wrath for now. I brushed his calloused hands as I take the green ties from him "Here, let me help you. " I said, brushing his hands away and swiftly tying a bow for him "Thanks, would of taken me a while to figure that out." Soul replied, kissing my cheek as a thank you, I blushed as I came up with a reply "No problem, we'd better help out before Blair explodes." I walk over and wait for her to relay instructions.

Blair already had Masamune and Kid working, Kid putting a large pot of water onto to boil, Masamune is cooking a large chunk of beef in a skillet on the medium setting. "Maka, heat the pasta sauce, soul break up some garlic, onion, oregano and parsley and put it in the sauce when Maka tells you." Blair instructed, then turned to Black*Star, who was confused at what he was supposed to do.

Blair shook her head and repeated what he was supposed to do " Combine the cottage cheese with the three eggs, parmesan cheese, parsley, salt and pepper in that bowl that Tsubaki gave you. It's not that hard Black*Star." Blair sighed and watched him to start to actually do as he was told "A god like me should not have to do such a menial task." he complained and Blair glared at him, Kitchen…..Witch mode engaged. "Get used to it. Kid, is that pasta ready yet?" Blair asked turning around in a spin, nearly tackling Soul who had started to help Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki set the table for nine.

"Yes, the meat is ready as well, time to put it all together." Kid replied draining the steaming hot pasta, Blair jumped back to avoid the little drops of boiled water "Alright, Tsubaki, can you please ready the pan, it's on the top of the fridge." Blair asked and I passed her a can of anti-stick spray to spray the pan with, Tsubaki quickly hosed the pan and passed it to Blair, who watched over Kid and Masamune put the lasagna together.

Blair had me turn the T.V. off, she no longer needed it to tell us what to do. She sashayed over to the oven and set the timer to thirty minutes, then suddenly gasped. "Maka, can you run to the general store and pick up some garlic bread? I forgot to get some last yesterday." I nodded to her and grabbed my new coat, headed for the door, I paused when a felt a hand on my shoulder. "I'll give you a ride down there." Soul stated, and I nodded and followed him out.

It wasn't too long until we had walked down all the stairs and reached his parked orange motorcycle. I hopped on after he had it started and clung to him like a barnacle as we raced down the street. The hammering waves of moist snow, making my hair wet, and my coat damp. I shivered and clung tighter to him as we came to a stop. A bright blue neon sign stood overhead, reading _Death City General_.

I shrugged off my damp coat and fluffed my wet hair up as we went inside. Soul followed silently like a wraith as I headed for the frozen items, hunting for a couple boxes of garlic bread. After a few moments of searching, I finally found a couple boxes. _The last two boxes in stock._ I picked them up and carried them to the cashier, paid for them, and followed Soul out to his motorcycle, the bag with the boxes clutched tight to my chest. It had started to rain, and now it was raining like I've never seen before.

I could hear the sound of rainwater being repelled off of a passing by stranger, some of the droplets pelted my face. I pulled my hood up, and sat behind Soul on the motorcycle, it wasn't starting up right away. After a few tries I began to get worried, then was relieved when it roared to life, I clutched the boxes close and Soul closer as he began to take us back to the apartment.

I was confused when he stopped at the park, and turned the motorcycle off. As he got off I followed suit, shivering from the cold and the rain "Why are we stopping here?" I shouted over the thundering rain following Soul into the park confused, cold, and wet from the rain.

"There's something here that I'm picking up." He yelled back, approaching a white plastic bagged object on the wet wood bench, god the rain was pouring, it never rains this hard here. Never a full-out thunderstorm, some heavy rain but never to this degree. "What is that?" I asked and Soul glanced back at me as he picked it up "You'll find out later, let's go back now." He replied heading back for his motorcycle, storing the mysterious package underneath the seat. I was _dying_ to know what he had wanted to pick up so badly in this weather.

I climbed onto the motorcycle as we took off, rapidly heading for the apartment.

**OOOH! A secret present! Thanks for your reviews, I try my best. Next one will be out soon**


	11. A Kiss Goodnight

**So here's the next chapter. Thanks for all of your lovely reviews! I don't own**_** Soul Eater.**_

When I walked into the apartment with Soul close by, the first thing I noticed was the karaoke party Liz had set up in the living room as they waited for us. Liz, Patty, And Tsubaki were singing 'Time Of Your Life' by Green Day at the top of their lungs, Kid was playing the guitar along, a skill I was not aware he had.

"Oh, Soul, Maka, you're back. My god, you two are soaking wet! Is it raining that hard out?" Blair asked and I dipped my head slowly, tempted to shake my head to get the water off like a dog, wet hair paired with soaked clothes is _really_ uncomfortable.

"Go get dried off, Soul, in the spare room there's some gray sweats, a gray hoodie, clean socks, and a white shirt on the bed. Maka's papa left them, they should fit reasonably well." She told us and ushered us to different directions. She handed each of us a clean white towel, then shut us into the different rooms, I got my own room, Soul got the spare room.

I pulled off my soaked clothes, tossed them to the far corner of my room, and got into drier clothes. I pulled on a simple purple checkered quarter-sleeve top, dark blue jeans, and my slippers. I left my hair down to dry, but ran a comb through it so that it wouldn't be too crazy when it dried.

I came out and was conscious of the looks I was getting. I kept myself from blushing as I sat down next to Soul who had also come out, Papa's clothing a few sizes too big on him, but I could tell he was happy it was at least dry. As the oven screeched I was saved from having to sing when I didn't want to. "Supper time!" Blair sang as she began to put a helping of lasagna with two breadsticks on every plate, Masamune passed out the food back to us; Kid poured some water in everyone's glass.

Demonically, Liz had set it up so that I wound up sitting across from Soul. Grrrr, she just _has_ to play matchmaker does she? I tore into my food after we all had said our different versions of grace. I tried to not see Blair feeding Masamune, or Masamune feeding Blair. It was too lovey-dovey to me, before I would have simply left the table. Strangely I can tolerate it better now, odd.

I'm so conscious of how close Soul is to me; I can't help but wonder why he kissed me, and if he'll do it again. Wait, What? Why am I wasting my youth on this? I need to clear my head, but seeing hoe I'm still eating, it's nighttime and raining outside, there really isn't any place to go.

"You're done already?" Blair asked, she stopped being all lovey-dovey with Masamune and was eating her own food by her own hand. I nodded, rising with my used dishes. "Can you get desert from the freezer then? The scoop's in the third drawer from the dishwasher." Blair asked and I walked my dishes and hunted down the ice cream scoop, then looked at the freezer for the ice cream. A large tub of orange sherbet stared back at me as I pulled the heavy container out, my arms straining, was this ice cream or a cement slab?

I nearly fell over when I pulled it out and away from the freezer, but I was caught by strong arms that righted me and took the tub from my grasp. When I looked up I noticed that it was Soul who had caught me, and was dishing up the ice cream now. I sat down at his request and awaited the cold cream.

It didn't take long for us all to finish our ice cream, Patty and Black*Star finished first though. No one dared say a word on who finished first, that could start uproar far too easily. Soul helped me with the dishes, flicking me with water on the towel every five or so seconds. I rolled my eyes at him and continued to scrub at the dishes, handing them to him when they were clean.

An awkward silence filed its way in once everything was washed up, dried, and put away. Liz wanted to continue partying, but Blair and I just wanted to get some rest. I was really tired, I still want to know what that package that he picked up is, but if it's a Christmas present I just have to wait a couple more days. I should get him a present, maybe have Tsubaki ask Black*Star what Soul likes? Nah, too obvious.

_Why don't I just ask him what he wants for Christmas?_ Because then he would figure out I was getting him a present. Duh. "Maka! Maka, did you hear a single thing I just said to you?" Blair huffed and I blinked, opps I had ignored her while lost in my thoughts. "I said let's watch a movie." Blair repeated, I just stared at her, then at the clock, then back at her. "It's eleven o'clock at night Blair, we should be heading to bed, not staying up any later." Apparently I was wrong about Blair being tired. Oh, she was going to stay the Night at Masamune's, poor Tsubaki.

"Okay, you guys heard Maka. Thanks for coming over. I'm spending the night at Masamune's Maka." Called it, knew she would say that. "Okay, Go have…never mind." I stopped myself from saying fun, that could come out _completely_ wrong. Slowly everyone exited the apartment, and I stood in the doorway.

I tried to sort my feelings out, and what I had seen and heard today. Probably not the best thing to do this late at night, but I've done later for schoolwork. Much, much later for longer periods of time. I didn't notice Soul was still in the apartment with me, until he coughed. "Um, can I use you guy's dryer? I'll go home as soon as my clothes dry." Soul asked and I tried not to jump out of my skin at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, just down the hall past the living, take a left at the blue door, under no circumstances do you go through the purple door. You do NOT want to go in there." I told him and turned off the electronics and walked to my room, and slipped inside. I don't know why, but I was hoping he would come back for his clothes so that I could breathe his scent in without him watching me do so. I changed out of my clothes _again_, and pulled on my oversized DWMA hoodie that I had stretched out so that I could wear it as pj's. I pulled on a pair of soft fleece yellow pants and came out my room headed for the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I collided into Soul who was coming out to ask me something. "Sorry, is there something you need?" I apologized and looked directly into his face, maybe, just maybe I liked him? Impossible, all men are like Papa. Lying, two-timing, cheating, booze-drinking jackasses that think with their dicks, not their heads. So why does Soul seem different? "Yeah, I can't get the dryer to turn on, can you give me a hand?" Soul asked and I nodded, everyone had trouble using our dryer. I was used to helping out. "Sure, come with me."

I walked down the hall, my bare feet padding softly against the hardwood floor, Soul following me diligently, like a well-trained puppy almost. I opened the blue door, showed him how to turn the dryer on, then walked back to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth quickly and carefully, and doused my face with cold water. Sleep began to invade my consciousness, I was _really _tired, I haven't been this tired in a _long_ time.

I curled up on the floor, already falling asleep. "Don't fall asleep there." Soul scolded me, making my drowsiness vanish. I'm highly attentive now, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Soul was back in his original clothing, the borrowed clothes in his hand. Soul walked over to where I was sitting, I didn't move a muscle. "C'mon let's get you to bed." He said as he scooped me up, carrying to my room bridal style.

I snuggled up against his chest, breathing in his scent. It was better than I remembered. Spicy cloves and cinnamon balanced with strawberries. I wondered what I smelled like to him, if he even like my scent as much as I like his. Soul brought me to my room, pulled my blankets aside, and gently set me down. "There you go, you'd better go to sleep. I'll go now, you should get some sleep." Soul said and I reached over to my night stand and handed him my spare key for my spare key. I'm constantly losing the darn thing.

"Lock the door on your way out." I told him as I handed him the key, he seemed surprised that I was giving him a key to my apartment. I burrowed deeper into my blankets, drifting off to sleep. I felt Soul place a kiss on my forehead, gently and sweetly. "Goodnight Maka, see you soon." He whispered and left. As sleep claimed me as it's prisoner I heard the front door close and lock. What had I gotten myself into?

**Tada! I considered having him sing her to sleep, but decided not to. You must be dying to find out what's in the package.**

**(A mini Scene)**

**Soul: So that's the latest chapter**

**Maka: I **_**kissed **_**Soul?!**

**Soul…You got a problem with me kissing you?**

**Maka:*blushes* N-no, I just, Inori help me!**

**Inori: You'll only give me ideas for more chapters.**

**Maka:…..**

**Maka: So Soul, what's the package?**

**Soul: Can't tell you, it's a surprise**

**Maka: Will I like the surprise?**

**Patty: It's a giraffe**

**Soul: When did you get here?**

**Patty: *leaves***

**Soul: Okaay then.**

**Maka: Be sure to come back soon, don't hesitate to check out Inori's other story **_**Why Do You Want To Become A God?**_** It features PattyStar.**


	12. I Know That

**Thanks for all of your reviews! I really don't know why I picked a Christmas theme in the first place…. ;(._.) I do not own **_**Soul Eater**_**, if I did, many, many couplings would have already occurred.**

I opened my eyes when I heard the sound of frying pans being hit emanating from the kitchen. I sat up and yawned as I stretched my arms out "I guess Blair's back. Wonder why she's making such a racket in the kitchen. Unless….." I got out of bed, opened my door, and stared at what I saw before me.

Yep, I suspected as much. Papa. He glanced back at me, appearing to be attempting to flip a pancake; he kept throwing the pan up in his hand, hitting the hanging pans over the kitchen island. "Oh, Maka, you're up. Have a good sleep? Tea or coffee?" Papa asked and I became _very_ cautious. It's Christmas Eve and he has manifested in my apartment. Not a good sign.

"Tea, but only if its berry white. Let it soak until the waters a dark maroon." I instructed, snatching my favorite light blue mug from the cupboard. Papa looked at the kettle, then at the tea I wanted, then at the mug in my hands, then back at the kettle. Fantastic, he didn't know how to make tea. "Never mind, I'll do it." I sighed and put more water in the kettle and put it on to boil.

Once I had it started, and took over cooking I got down to business. "Why are you here Papa?" I asked, glowering at him as I flipped the pancake with a single flick of my wrist. "Maka, its Christmas Eve." He began "Yeah, I know that, so what?" I replied as I tossed the freshly made pancake onto a plate and poured some batter into the pan "You're spending Christmas with me." Papa finished and I narrowed my eyes. "No, Blair and I have plans. Go find a replacement; it shouldn't be too hard for you." I snapped and Papa visibly winced at my words, I didn't regret them though. It's what he'll do.

"I thought you might want to spend Christmas Day with Miss Marie, Stein, Azusa, Joe, Lord Death, Kid, and I." Papa tried to play the guilt card, it didn't work. I knew for a fact that Kid was coming to Soul and Black*Star's Christmas bash. "I'm not going with you. I'm going to the Christmas Bash with Blair." I retorted and immediately knew what Papa would say. He would know from Lord Death that the bash is being held by Soul and Black*Star. "You're going to that-that infestation of the lower class? Boys will be there Maka! Boys give you diseases and babies, and cooties! Did I mention diseases?" Papa whined at the end, and I raised a frying pan, I didn't have a book so I can improvise. It's not the frying pan I'm cooking with.

"Maka…" I started, and Papa was oblivious rambling on and on about the bad things boys did "CHOP!" I slammed the frying pan down onto his head, making a nice _clang_ sound. Papa clutched his head and cried "Why would you do that to me my precious Maka?" He sobbed and latched onto my leg. Grrrr.

I began to shake my leg, trying to get him off of me, he just clung tighter and cried furiously "MAKA"S ABANDONING MEEEEEEE!" he screeched loudly, I hit him with the fry pan again, and he shut up. Opps didn't mean to knock him out, oh wait.

I huffed, grabbed my pancakes, the margarine, syrup, and cutlery and sat down at the table. Watching Papa carefully, he would get a fork to the face if he jumped at me to hug me. I calmly ate my breakfast as Blair came through the door. She took one look at Papa and looked around for me, she knows me too well. "Well, I see you aren't spending Christmas with him." Blair said dryly as she stepped around him, giving him a wide berth. "Nope, never will, never shall." I replied and ate another hunk of syrup slathered pancake.

Blair shook her head slowly at me "I'm taking a bath, get him out and clean up after the mess he made, would you? Also, how do you know he didn't put a Love-Papa potion in those pancakes?" She asked and I paused, thinking. Good thing he's not conscious, Blair could have just given him a serious idea.

"He's too stupid to even think of that." I replied and got to work on cleaning the ungodly amount of mess he had made while attempting to cook. Must have been dissected by Stein one too many times. Seriously, he had flour and batter splattered _everywhere_. I pushed Papa out the open door with a long handled broom, and then locked the door.

After several minutes of cleaning and tossing out used paper towels, the kitchen was clean once again. Blair came trotting out, seems she's up to something. "What is it now?" I asked as I stowed away the cleaner and paper towel roll, now noticeably slimmer.

Blair wiggled her shoulders, not wanting to say whatever she had to say. I was immediately on guard; a silence from Blair is never a good thing. "Um, Maka…." Blair began and little red flags were waving like mad "Yes? What is it Blair?" I asked getting a bit irritated at her lollygagging to tell me something. "Do you….." Blair trailed off again and I nearly screeched with frustration "Out with it." I snapped starting to lose my patience.

Blair sat up straight, looked me in the eye, and cleared her throat. "Do you like Soul Maka?" She asked and I instantly went scarlet. "WH-What? Why would you ask that? Of course I d-don't! I don't l-l-like any guy." I stuttered as I blushed furiously, Blair raised an eyebrow at me, appraising my reaction. "Mhm, your face says otherwise Maka-Chan. "Blair mused and I blushed even _more_. What the hell? Why am I blushing?

"I d-d-don't like Soul Blair!" I cried desperately in the vain hope that she would believe me. "Right, sure you don't." Blair sang sarcastically at me, we went mute when we heard someone at the door. "Who is it?" Blair called in sing song, still teasing me. Please, please, dear Shinigami do not let that be Soul. "It's Tsubaki." She called and I breathed a sigh in relief "Can you let me in?" She asked and I got up and opened the door for her.

Tsubaki smiled at me when I opened the door for her. Even though it's the middle of winter she has a light blue sundress on. I don't understand her sometimes, I really don't. "Thanks Maka. Oh? Blair, what did you say? She's got a serious blush going on." Tsubaki asked as she walked in, her footsteps muffled by her black flats. I closed the door and Blair laughed when Tsubaki was finished talking "I asked her if she likes Soul. That's the first reaction I got. She didn't give me a straight answer though." Blair replied and Tsubaki nodded, understanding Blair to a T.

"Did she stutter?" Tsubaki asked and Blair nodded "Like crazy, so we know she's lying!" Blair sang at the end, but Tsubaki shrugged her shoulders "Maybe she doesn't know if she likes him or not." Tsubaki pointed out and I was dying of embarrassment and a little bit irritated "Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" I screeched and they just nodded at me.

"Let's go get a bite to eat, my treat." Tsubaki offered and Blair and I nodded "Just let us get dressed first." I pointed out and Tsubaki's mouth opened in soft surprise "oh, I didn't notice. I'll just wait here." Tsubaki muttered as Blair and I went our separate ways to get dressed. I pulled on my usual miniskirt, blouse and cream colored sweater vest, and boots. I grabbed my new coat as I came out as an afterthought.

Blair came out a few minutes later with heavy amounts of lip gloss and eyeliner on, wearing a shrunken black top and denim shorts. Do these people ever feel the cold? Tsubaki looked over at the both of us when we came back into the entryway. "Okay, let's go. I have the car with me." Tsubaki declared and we followed her out like little ducklings.

Tsubaki didn't say a word until we got into the car, and started down the street. "So, are you going to actually answer the question Maka?" Tsubaki asked while keeping her eyes on the road, I decided to play dumb. "What question?" I asked, and Tsubaki glanced over at me, catching my little lie. "Do you like Soul?" She asked as Blair rolled down the window to yell hello to some of our friends.

Crap, if I answered they could overhear, if I didn't…..Tsubaki would rip me a new one. Dammit to hell. I glanced out my window and went bright red. Soul was waving to us, signaling for Tsubaki to park the car and come with him, Masamune, and Black*Star to the restaurant. "I'm not answering that now." I simply stated as I plucked a loose thread from my skirt, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

A peripheral glance told me Tsubaki was rolling her eyes "Fine, let's just go inside." She sighed as she parked the car, then looked right at me as she grabbed my shoulders "You'll have to tell us eventually you know." Tsubaki stated and I nodded and squirmed away.

I looked over my shoulder at her, stopping at the doorway to the restaurant. I sighed and cast my eyes down "I know that." I opened the door and headed inside.

**When will Maka confess? How'd I do? I kinda had Tsubaki a bit out of character….sorry! ;.**


	13. Gift Exchange

**Thirteen Chapters already! I had waaaay to much fun with Tsubaki and Blair hounding Maka last chapter. Thanks for your reviews, I feel so loved!**

As I pushed the door open I came face to face with Soul. "Uh, Hi." I nervously said as I blushed slightly, conscious of how close he was to me. "Hi, how's it going?" he replied and smirked when he noticed my blush, I blushed harder in response. "Um, do you know where the table is?" I asked and he held an arm out to me. "Take my arm, I'll show to it." He replied and I took his arm as he began to lead me away.

I tried _very_ hard to not blush when Blair raised an eyebrow at me when she saw me with Soul. I could just hear her saying this: "Somebody likes Soully-boy." Luckily, she did not. Tsubaki followed soon after, sitting down in the booth across from me at the table, next to Black*Star. I was tempted to make a remark of my own, but didn't. Tsubaki is freaking terrifying when angry; I _really_ don't want to piss her off.

"What'll it be?" Hiro showed up, wearing the required clothes for a waiter. Didn't know he worked here. "Hiro?! You work here?" Tsubaki exclaimed, apparently I wasn't the only one who didn't know. "Ah ha hah hah, yes, what'll it be?" He smiled nervously and scratched his head as we glanced at the menus, looking for food we wanted to eat.

Wait a second; this is like a group date. THIS IS A DOUBLE DATE EXCEPT TRIPLE. GRRRR TSUBAKI, BLAIR, YOU CONSPIRITATORS! Blair raised an eyebrow at me, seeing my furious expression "It appears she hath figured it out Tsubaki." Blair murmured to Tsubaki who nodded, somehow, the boys didn't hear her. "I will kill you when we get home." I hissed quietly, again the guys didn't hear us. Blair smiled and reached over and patted my shoulder "You do that now honey." She whispered, I was seething with anger.

Oh, she is going to get it. "I'll have the spaghetti with white sauce and parmesan, and an iced tea please." Blair told Hiro who wrote it down quickly "Same for me except a coke." Masamune spoke up, and the two snuggled for a couple of seconds. Ugh, gross. "Maka?" Blair asked innocently, as if she and Tsubaki hadn't set me up whatsoever. I freaking hate this cat. "I'll have the steak and fries, ginger ale please." I ordered between clenched teeth, soul did the same, but choose a coke instead.

Tsubaki chose Caesar salad, Black*star chose calamari. How can people eat that stuff?!Hiro disappeared with our orders, then came back in a few minutes with our food.

I ate slowly, not really paying attention to the conversation everyone was having. Time and time again I let myself stare out the window, then I'd look back at my food. The steak was good, but I wasn't really hungry. Black*Star was being really loud but I didn't care, I couldn't hear them all because I wasn't paying attention. "Maka? MAKA!" Tsubaki snapped really loudly, making me pay attention.

I looked over at her "Did you just hear a single thing I just said?" She asked and I simply shook my head, making Tsubaki huff at me. "Well, I shall repeat now that you are paying attention Maka. Are you participating in the gift exchange?" Tsubaki asked and I nodded. I did have gifts for just about everyone.

"Yeah, I always do. You know that." I replied and Tsubaki smiled pleased "Okay then, we're meeting up at my place to exchange the gifts early. Do you need a ride or can you walk?" She asked me and I picked the safer of the two "I'll walk, it won't kill me." I replied and reached for my coat, taking the hint that we're leaving now.

Everyone else followed suit, and we each helped pay the bill, then went our separate ways. It was cold outside, but luckily for me it wasn't raining or snowing, just very cold with wind. A few clouds had eclipsed the sun, making it even colder. I walked for a few more feet before I heard the sound of an idling motorcycle come up beside me.

A glance to my right told me that Soul was beside me on his bike. "Need a ride?" He asked while smirking _maybe he's a bit cute_ a small part of me whispered. I shook my head to clear and to tell him no "I can walk, besides I have packages to carry." I replied and he shrugged "Suit yourself, see you at Tsubaki's." He called as he drove off to his own house. I really should've said yes and gotten a ride to my apartment, then walked to Tsubaki's. Oh well, don't cry over spilt milk as they say.

After all, if you spill actual milk Blair will come along and clean it up for you. I laughed a little bit at the strange thought my mind came up with, and came upon my apartment building. I climbed up all the stairs and huffed a little at the stop. I usually took the elevator on the third floor up to the fifth floor, where my apartment door is.

Once I had caught my breath I walked to my door, unlocked it, and made my way to my room. I pulled the false backing out of my closet, and dug out the presents. I had gotten them wrapped when I had bought them all, choosing the same paper for everything. All of them were covered in two layers of silver reflective wrapping paper. The gift exchange is when everyone dumps a dark cloth bag under the tree of whoever the exchange is being held at, tags of who the gifts are for on them. No one knows who gave who what, unless you leave a way for it to be known.

Blair and I had made our bags identical, so that no one would know who bag was whose. I had gotten presents for Soul, Black*Star, and Masamune. It had taken me forever to find something to give them all though. A stereo set for Soul, a blue turquoise pin in the shape of a star for Black*Star, a gift card to Deathbucks for Masamune. I piled everything into the bag, and left the apartment, locking the door behind me.

I walked to Tsubaki's with the heavy bag, I kept switching hands so that my circulation wouldn't get cut off. I sighed in relief when I came to Tsubaki's door and knocked on it "Door's open." Tsubaki immediately called back, I pushed it aside and walked in. Tsubaki was the only one here already, her gifts already under the tree, I added mine to the collection, taking each out of the bag. "First one here." She commented and sipped a cup of tea she had made, smelled like cranberry spice.

"Yep, is that cranberry spice?" I asked back, dusting my hands off as she nodded "Yeah, want a cup?" I nodded and she handed a cup, and tossed in a spoonful of sugar. I sipped it in comfortable silence until the door opened loudly, banging against the wall as Soul came in, carrying _the package _ and some gifts, his white hair was wet from the rain.

"Sorry for bursting in, but this shit's heavy." Soul apologized and set the gifts down, my eyes were stuck on the package. I so badly wanted to know what it is.

**And I'm stopping here. Hehehe, how badly do you guys want to know what the package is? I'm uploading two today because I won't be able to write tomorrow, tests and class party. Bai!**


	14. A Bet

**Thanks for all of your reviews! Lady Kokie: Thanks so much! I try really hard to keep the chapters interesting**

**Shorty Pink: You'll find out what it is in this chapter!**

**Chloe200999: Thanks for all of your reviews!**

**I don't own **_**Soul Eater,**_** Wish I did though. So many ships would happen…**

I kept my eyes on the package as Soul set it down; I so badly wanted to know what it is. Tsubaki was watching me pay close attention to it; I could tell she was curious as well. Black*Star came in, declaring loudly that 'our god' was here, and to bow down before him. Idiot, as if. I nearly spit out a mouthful of tea when Patty popped up out of nowhere and smacked upside the head, telling him to shut up so that she could give us our giraffes.

No mystery there for what Patty brought, Kid on the other hand…..who knew what he brought. Black*Star did shut up; I'm still surprised at Patty for accomplishing that, and began to put out his gifts. They looked like they had been wrapped by a toddler, and they were all wrinkled, he could _not _wrap a gift to save his life.

Liz put out her gifts, all wrapped in different colored scarves of each person's preferred color. Tsubaki got up and began to hand the gifts to people. "Maka, here, the first one's yours." She said, handing me one of Black*Stars packages. I really just had to pull on one edge, the wrapping came off.

Black star had given me a copy of his autograph, everyone had been given one. Typical Black*Star.

Tsubaki continued on to Soul's gifts, handing Kid one first. Kid unwrapped it symmetrically, and revealed a Linkin Park record. "Thank you." Kid said looking at the record happily, he loved Linkin Park. Tsubaki found one for herself, potted red camellias. Black*Star got the largest freaking sharpie I have ever seen; it was bigger than his hand! (**A/n, don't know if those really exist or not**)

Patty got a metal giraffe, Liz a makeup set from Sephora. The package was next, Tsubaki handed it to me. I was so excited, what could he possibly gotten me? I pulled away the wrapper and removed the box cover. A basket-ball was inside, he remembered.

It was a good quality ball too, I looked up at Soul and smiled "Thanks, I like it a lot." Soul smiled back and Blair took the chance to reveal her presence "MINE NEXT!" She sang loudly and handed out her gifts, not even wrapped. Cans of tuna, should have guessed. The cans were tied together with a large pink bow on top. "Thanks Blair." We all chorused as Tsubaki handed out my gifts, Blair got hers first.

"YAY! CHERRY SPARKLER!" Blair yelled whilst pumping her arm up and down happily, she did love this particular brand of lotion, had for years. I laughed at her antics "Okay Blair, you can sit down now." She had been sitting on Tsubaki's counter, but now was jumping up and down excitedly. I shook my head and laughed, then plucked up Liz's present and handed it to her. She joined Blair in a squealing and jumping fest.

I kept myself from face palming, but barely. I merely shook my head and took over giving out the gifts I had from Tsubaki. I handed Kid his present, I had managed to locate a book on symmetry, and boy was that difficult. I listened to him squeal even more high pitched than Blair _and_ Liz combined, damn was he ever happy "SYMMETRY HOW I ADORE THEEEEEEE! OH THE BOOKD ITSELF IS SYMETRICAL OH HAPPY DAY!" Kid sang with delight, we all just stared at him, unsure of what to say.

Suddenly Tsubaki clapped her hands "Okay then, Maka, the last of your gifts?" She asked and I took the hint, handing her present to her. She unwrapped the heavy set I had gotten her. She was surprised to see the black with red flowers cast iron teapot I had gotten her. She had been complaining about how her current one couldn't retain heat for more than a few minutes even when covered, not long enough for the tea leaves to steep their flavor into the boiled water.

Her mouth was open in an _o _of surprise, and then she regained her usual demeanor, and embraced me happily. "Thank you Maka, thank you so much! I figured you weren't paying attention to me when I was complaining that day, I mean, you were reading….." I held up my hands to show I wasn't upset "It's okay; I figured you didn't know I was paying attention. Turn the old teapot into a plant pot or something." I laughed and hugged her back.

She pulled away to make a fresh pot of tea, Tsubaki was really happy, I haven't seen her that happy in a while. Time to hand out the last of my gifts, I handed Black*Star a small but wide box, time for my favorite game. He removed the wrapping for the box, opened the box, and found a smaller box covered in bubble wrap. He removed the bubble wrap from the smaller box, and found an even smaller box covered in tissue paper. I smothered my laughter as he repeatedly did so until he finally reached the final box, no bigger than the length of my thumb.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing "I can't help it, you face! Ah ha-ha ha! What did you expect it to be?! Hah ha ha-ha ha!" I kicked my feet clutching my gut, bent over laughing. Liz and Blair joined in; soon we all were on the floor dying of laughter. Masamune, Kid, and Black*Star were the only one's not laughing. I stopped laughing when he pulled out the pin.

He stared at it; unsure of what it was "A blue star pin eh? Maka did a joke!" He exclaimed suddenly and laughed loudly. The others joined in; Tsubaki clipped the pin to his chest. Soul punched my shoulder lightly while he laughed "Not too shabby Bookworm. Been a while since someone pointed that out." He laughed and I joined in hesitantly, unsure whether I was supposed to laugh or not.

I got up and handed Masamune his gift, he gave me a hug "Thanks Maka, you know me too well." He said and I smiled at him, Masamune is like a brother to me, but that kinda happens if you spend most of your childhood with his younger sister. I knew Tsubaki and Masamune's parents, they were good people, Tsubaki's mother and Mama were very good friends.

"That's because I spend most of my spare time with you guys, you in Tsubaki in particular, I practically grew up with you guys." I laughed as I pointed out and he chuckled back at this "That's true, should have seen that one coming." He laughed and I yelped in surprise when Soul's arms encircled my waist, he pulled me into his lap.

I gave him a dirty look for scaring me, he smirked in response. I pushed his head with my hand, and handed him his present. He raised his eyebrows at me "What's this?" he asked and I rolled my eyes "Open it stupid." I replied and he complied to my request, and stared at it for a while, then he looked at Black*Star "Did you tell her you busted my stereo?" He asked and I went bright red, I guess hearing Black*Star declare to Tsubaki about how he trashed Soul's stereo wasn't a good idea.

"Nope. I didn't tell her, maybe she just got you a stereo 'cause she couldn't think of anything else to get ya." Black*Star replied and Soul clutched me closer to him "Thanks Maka, could use that for tomorrow. Hey kid, want to have a bet on how long it'll take for Black*Star to break this one? Standing record's three weeks." He called and Kid raised a brow obviously considering it "If he breaks it he'll have his ass handed to him on a silver platter by Maka and You Soul. Eight dollars, three weeks." Kid stated betting his favorite number, his way of being safe.

I huffed at him and watched Soul smirk "You're on, my money's on tomorrow." He replied and Kid frowned but didn't say a thing. Knowing Black*Star, Soul would probably win the bet. Why did I even care? Liz got to handing out her presents; Tsubaki got a paper lotus that had a very sweet scent on the thin paper. I had seen Liz folding every now and then when I was over at Gallow's mansion.

Kid and his father, Lord Death had taken in Liz and Patty about three or so years ago, rescuing them from the streets of Manhattan. So they all lived in Gallow's Mansion, well, Lord Death lived inside his mirror. Though I really don't know why he does, hell, I don't think Papa himself knows.

Patty got a giraffe, big surprise there, Black Star got a blue origami cat, Soul a piano, wonder why she made him that….Kid was given an actual skateboard, not one made from paper, he picked Liz up and spun her around "Thank you Liz! It's perfectly symetricaaaaaaaaal!" I stared at kid, not saying a word. Kid set Liz down and blushed madly, backing up as Liz beamed and moved on to give me a present.

Liz handed me a green scarf package, it looked awfully book-like. I pulled away the soft silken scarf to reveal a leather bound journal, the fancy kind with the thick paper that you could do calligraphy on, lined as well. I grinned up at Liz "Thanks Liz." Liz smiled back "No problem, figured you could use a journal.

I nodded at that, my old one had been thrashed by how much I had written in it. "Hey, isn't Joe's having karaoke night tonight?" Soul asked and I thought for a moment then nodded "Yeah, it is tonight. Everyone want to go?" I replied as everyone nodded vigorously "Kay then, Masamune, can we all pile in the suburban?" Masamune grabbed the keys and we all followed him out. We were going to spend the rest of the night doing karaoke, this could be interesting.

**Hmmn, who will I have serenade who? I tried to keep it interesting, song requests would be great, doesn't have to be Christmas songs.**


	15. What Is Liz Scheming?

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I moved and couldn't find my laptop. Thanks for the reviews, the song names will be at the bottom for those who want to know. I don't own Soul Eater, if I did, there would be a season two for the anime.**

Soul gave me a ride on his motorcycle to Joe's, seemed like an excuse to have my arms around him. I just _know_ that Tsubaki, Blair, and Liz are going to make me sing. They are not above blackmail, they never have been.

Soul held the door open for me, I suppressed and squeal at the gesture "Thanks Soul." I said as he followed behind me "No problem Maka, so you think they're going to make the both of us sing?" He replied and I shuddered "No doubt about it." Soul smirked beside me "That's not really relieving." He muttered and I raised an eyebrow t him before we reached Liz and Tsubaki, they were here already.

"That's Liz, Blair, and Tsubaki for you." I replied and he didn't say a word, we were right beside them after all. Tsubaki had a malicious glint in her eye when I sat down; everyone else soon followed us and sat down. "Okay, who's going to sing first?" Liz asked innocently and I narrowed my eyes and shook my head at her.

"Maka?" Tsubaki asked and I shook my head again, that glint in her eye resurfaced "I'll go for Maka." Soul suddenly volunteered and I blinked in shock, why did he do that? One way or another they were going to make me sing.

"Soul volunteering to sing? What the hell has happened here?" Black*Star asked in his usual level of voice, LOUDLY. "I just feel like it, that's all." Soul replied without missing a beat, he looked kinda cute if I think about it…. WHAT AM I DOING?

Soul got up before anyone could say anything else and headed to the Karaoke machine. He played with the buttons with a few moments, and then plucked the microphone up. After a few seconds a song started to play.

_Hey baby won't you look my way _

_I can be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction_

I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  


Soul stopped Singing and looked me straight in the eye, I didn't look away, I met his gaze full on as he took a breath to belt the next note._  
_

_It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back_

Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription  
Too much could be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itching

Oh my my shit  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks too much  
Again, Soul looked me in the eye, but this time he came down off the stage and kissed my hand, I blushed as he continued to sing as he went back up stage, damn he had a good voice.

_It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back_

Never thought I'd live to see the day  
When everybody's words got in the way

Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're giving me is friction  
Hey sugar what you gotta say?

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chitchat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta backtrack  
When everybody talks back

Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks... back

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her

Everybody talks  
Everybody talks... back 

He put the microphone back as people began to hoot and holler as they clapped, apparently I wasn't the only one enticed by his voice, it made me want to dance, and he sounded just like the original singer for the song, but with a richer vocal growl on the notes that he belts.

As he sat down Black*Star clapped him on the back "Nice job man, never knew you could sing like that." Black*Star congratulated and we all agreed. I noticed Soul looking at me and it occurred to me that he had been singing to me, that why he made eye contact and came off the stage to kiss my hand.

"Okay, who next?" I asked in an attempt to keep them from making me sing, surprisingly, it worked. "I'll go, I know a good one." Liz said and got up from her seat and changed to the song she wanted. I recognized the intro to her song; it was one she had playing often when Kid was around.

_Sometimes I have dreams  
I picture myself flying  
Above the clouds  
High in the sky  
Conquering the world  
With my magic piano  
Never being scared  
But then I realize_

I'm supergirl  
And I'm here  
To save the world  
And I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me?  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone

I barely kept my jaw from dropping, Liz could sing like I'd never heard before. She growled the notes perfectly, sounding just like Krystal Harris.__

Seems like a dream  
But there's one thing missing  
Nobody's here with me  
(Here with me)  
To share in all that  
I've been given  
I need someone  
That's strong enough for me

I noticed her Look at Kid as she strutted along the stage, and tossed her hair over shoulder. The guys were making all sorts of catcalls at her; Kid was getting angry at one guy in particular. Hmmn, Kid likes Liz and Liz likes Kid.__

Hey ooh

I need someone  
I won't stop till  
I find the one  
Who will start  
belonging in my life  
I need someone  
I won't stop till  
I find the one  
Who will start  
belonging in my life

I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone

I'm supergirl  
I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world 

Liz let her voice fade out, winked at the guys and tossed her hair over her shoulder, and put the mike back where it belonged. Liz had sang in front of us before, but never with that much emotion, always sounding a bit monotone.

Kid was steaming mad, but then immediately calmed down. Wonder what he's going to do. "I'll go next." Kid said and stood up, refusing to look Liz in the eye as she gave him an incredulous look.

"Liz!" I hissed under my breath to get her attention, she glanced over at me "Go for it, he likes you." I whispered and her eyes widened in surprise, then returned to normal. "You think so?" Liz asked quietly and I nodded "You saw how he acted, go for it, it's Christmas eve for Shinigami's sake!" I whispered back fiercely.

Liz nodded a dreamy look in her eye "What are you two whispering about?" Soul asked and I made an eep sound in surprise, his hand was on my arm. I glanced over at him and he smiled pleasantly at me. I waited for Kid to start going through the music so he couldn't be nearby to hear me.

"You're friends with Kid right?" I asked and he shrugged "Isn't everyone? He's a good guy if that's what you're asking." He replied and lazily played with a strand of me hair, I barely kept myself from batting his hand away, I didn't like not knowing how I felt about him, I had an emotion, but I didn't know the name of it.

"Liz likes Kid, but does Kid like Liz?" I asked and Soul tilted his head as he thought for a moment "Yeah, why you thinking of setting the two of them up?" He answered and I nodded "Well then, Go for it Liz." Soul echoed what I had said earlier making her making a weird gesture at me. Probably telling me he was echoing me, as if I didn't already know that.

Kid Had finally picked a song, I know it also, it's one of Maroon 5's, the one seen in _The Last Song,_ and I only watched it because it was a book made into a movie.

_Beauty Queen of only eighteen_

_Had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

I watched as Kid's eyes grew sad and dark, he was looking at Liz.

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

Kid smiled and put a finger on his lips, holding the mike away for a moment.

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be love_

_And she will be loved_

_Tap on my window_

_Knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

Kid looked directly at Liz, she smiled brightly back at him before he continued on.

_I know I tend to get insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

Kid shook his head as he held the note

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromises that moves us along_

_My heart is full_

_And my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

Kid smiled and looked happily around the shop, everyone was swaying along to the music, and Kid was doing a great cover of the song

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

Kid looked down so that his eyes were open, but his lashes hid them away, for a guy he had long-ass lashes, and it gave him the perfect 'sad face'

_Know all the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me _

_To catch her every time she falls_

A glance over at Liz told me she was smitten with him, her eyes were clouded over and happy. Kid was singing to her, a song that reflected them in their opinion.

_Tap on my window_

_Knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Kid was really belting the notes; you could hear it by the sound, no wavering where he didn't want it.

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Kid was nearly done, I watched Liz slip out of her seat and sneak up onto the stage as he sang the last part, oblivious to her presence.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

Kid opened his eyes to find Liz, I watched as she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips, kid was shocked to be kissed by her, but kissed her back, earning many a catcall. The two left the stage hand in hand, if only it was that easy for me.

I felt a hand grip mine; I looked down to see Soul's hand holding mine. I glanced up at him, and he smiled and me. I slowly gripped his hand in return, unsure of what to do. I looked over at Liz; she was sitting side by side with Kid, holding his hand also. I pulled my hand away gently as I noticed Tsubaki eye the contact. Crap.

"I'm going next." I stated before she could pounce, I knew what song I was going to sing. Blair had heard me sing it before; it was a pretty, haunting little ballad that I loved to sing.

_Please look at me your eyes, say much  
Please look at me your eyes, say much_

I look forward to moving to our new place  
Cozy, fireplace, bedroom set  
Perfect little family, in a perfect little home

I looked about; everyone was dead silent as I sang. Blair was swaying along; she had heard me singing it so many times, so she knew the song.__

Maybe things will be different then  
Maybe your kisses will be guiltless then  
Your kisses are guilty kisses

Please look at me your eyes, say much  
Please look at me your eyes, say much  


Everyone was dead silent, some are crying as I sing, others sway in time to the melody

_Your kisses are guilty kisses  
Have you been disloyal, I sense something is wrong  
Your kisses are guilty kisses  
You've been disloyal, something is definitely wrong_

Maximum occupancy is two  
Take your meaningless belongings and pathetic self out of this home

I closed my eyes and saw Papa and Mama fighting, me little holding my stuffed bear close to my chest as I heard them fighting, the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke drifting over me in the memory. I opened my eyes and continued.__

Please look at me your eyes, say much  
Please look at me your eyes, say much

The new place may feel less cozy  
And my bed may be too large and lonely  
But the fireplace will keep my son and I warm  
We'll bury our unhappy memories of you in the ash pile

I saw Mama leaving, telling me to be a good girl and listen to Papa__

Farewell stranger  
Farewell guilty kisses  
Farewell denial  
Farewell

Please look at me your eyes, say much

_Please look at me your eyes, say much_

As I finished everyone clapped and hollered their appreciation, they all had been swaying along to the song. Soul was smiling at me, I did a little bow and hurried back to my spot, I don't like being the center of attention, Black*Star does, not me.

"You did well Maka!" Blair cheered and ruffled my hair I smiled and Blair who sang the end of the song her style, she tried. "That was pretty Maka." Soul complimented me as he wiped tears of off my cheeks, the rough skin of his finger brushing against my face.

I must have cried while singing, I didn't notice beforehand. "Thanks guys." The crowd was thundering for an encore, Liz appeared to have an idea "Who wants a duet?" She yelled and the crowd roared back "WE DO! ENCORE! ENCORE!" they screamed and she smiled evilly at Soul and me.

"Liz what are you-"Just sing this you lovebirds." She interrupted and put on a song by Thompson Square, another song I knew. Crap.

Soul handed me a mike and took one for himself. I swallowed and got ready to sing, I was going to sing a love duet with Soul, what is Liz scheming?

**And I am stopping there to be evil.**

**Here are the songs:**

**Everybody Talks By Neon Trees**

**Super Girl By Krystal Harris**

**She Will Be Loved By Maroon 5**

**Guilty Kisses By ilya**

**Making Maka get closer to Soul and LizxKid-ing like crazy. Might have Soul sing Are You Gonna Be My Girl By Jet next chapter, let me know if I should. Reviews please!**


	16. Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I'll make this one longer in exchange. Might have something really angst ridden coming up later, I may change my mind. I don't own Soul Eater or the music provided in certain chapters. I'm not very likely to put in a song I wrote (Too shy). Okay, for the duet Maka is in italics, Soul is Bold, both is underlined, with both of the already specified changes.**

I gripped the mike in my hand tightly, at the current moment; I did not like Liz in the least. She was making me sing with Soul, and it was a _love _song of all things. Grrrr, she is going to pay.

The intro to the song sounded, damn I go first.

___Sometimes it feels like, I'm gonna break  
Sometimes this world, gives more than I can take  
Sometimes, sunshine gets lost in the rain  
And it keeps pouring down  
It just keeps coming down._

_****__**This life would kill me If I didn't have you  
I couldn't live without you baby  
I wouldn't want to  
If you didn't love me so much  
I'd never make it through  
'Cause this life would kill me  
This life would kill me if I didn't have you.**_

A short musical break allowed me to see people whooping and hollering. It's fairly easy for me to sing with Soul, his growly baritone is easy to match up with in a higher key. I smiled at him before the song continued on, he returned the gesture. I looked away before I could blush._**  
**_

_**You are my heart,**_

_every breath I breathe_  
_**I'm safe in your arms,**_

_you rescue me_.  
_**When I'm weak, you're strong**_  
_**If you were gone I don't know where I'd be  
**__You were made for me_  
**You were made for me**

Soul sang the last part in harmony with me, and the crowd whistled because he had taken my hand. Liz was making gestures with her eyebrows; I ignored her to the best of my abilities.

_**This life would kill me If I didn't have you  
I couldn't live without you baby  
I wouldn't want to  
If you didn't love me so much  
I'd never make it through  
'Cause this life would kill me  
This life would kill me if I didn't have you**_

I looked into Soul's eyes at that point, and couldn't help but smile as I held the note. Even though I'm singing a song I don't like having to sing with a boy in public, I can't help but be happy with Soul nearby. And I don't even know why that is.

_If you didn't love me so much_  
**If you didn't love me so much**

_This Life would kill me If I didn't have you  
_**This life would kill me**

The song is almost over, but somehow it doesn't seem long enough. One last verse, then the duet would be over.

_**Couldn't live without you baby  
I wouldn't want to  
If you didn't love me so much  
I'd never make it through  
'Cause This life would kill me  
**_

_**This Life would kill me if I didn't have you **_

The final played and everyone was up on their feet celebrating. Soul smiled over at me and smiled back at him, I was still happy around him. I'm still going to kill Liz later though.

I walked of the stage with Soul, not realizing I had his hand in mine still.

I quickly let go and tried to make way to my seat, and found everyone yelling encore. I yelped and Soul headed back up and onto the stage to quiet them down.

**Go!**

**So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me**

**Because you look so fine**

**And I really want to make you mine**

**I say you look so fine **

**And that I really want to make you mine**

I blinked in surprise as he pointed directly ay me, I know this song. I used to dance to it with Mama. Soul's singing the song to me, but why?

**Oh, 4, 5, 6, C'mon and get your kicks**

**Now that you don't need that money**

**When you look like that, do you honey?**

He raised an eyebrow then came down to stand next to me, making lots of girls squeal.

**Big Black Boots**

**Long Brown Hair**

Soul played with a strand of my loose hair before I glowered softly at him for putting me in the center of attention, he smiled back at me toothily.

**She's so sweet **

**With her get back stare**

Soul went back up on the stage, people were clapping along to the song and stomping their feet. Even Joe was in the back, Black*Star was being quiet for once, but was clapping and stomping the loudest. Figures.

**Well I could see,**

**You home with me,**

**But you were with another man, yeah!**

Soul pointed over at Joe and I raised an eyebrow, incredulous.

**I know we,**

**Ain't got much to say**

Soul whipped his hand from the top of his chest to his stomach; I bet it's heavily muscled. What. The. Hell. Am. I. Thinking?!

**Before I let you get away, Yeah!**

**I said, Are you gonna be my girl?**

Soul danced a little bit as he came off of the stage and brought me up. "What! Soul! No, no, no, no!" I protested as he brought me onstage and sat me down in the chair. I glowered at him, not moving a muscle.

**Well, so 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me**

Soul held his hand out to me, I took it begrudgingly.

**Because you look so fine**

**And I really want to make you mine**

Soul spun me around once before just having me standing up next to him, holding his hand

**I said you look so fine **

**That I really wanna make you mine**

**Oh, 4, 5, 6, C'mon and get your kicks**

**Now you don't need that money**

**With a face like that, do ya honey?**

**Big brown boots**

I danced with him, shaking and turning as he did.

**Long Brown Hair**

He played with my hair again; I blushed and looked deep into his eyes.

**She's so sweet**

**With her get back stare**

**Well, I could see,**

**You with me,**

**But you were with another man, yeah!**

Soul glowered at the crowd; I muffled a giggle at his expression. He turned back to me, and put a hand down on my shoulder, looking straight at me.

**I know we,**

**Ain't got much to say,**

**Before I let you get away, Yeah!**

**I said, are you gonna be my girl.**

Soul picked me up and spun me around him in that dance move well known to swing dance, around his waist and through his arms, then he set me down gently.

**Oh Yeah**

**Oh yeah**

**C'mon!**

**I could see you with me,**

**But you with another man yeah!**

I Shrugged and acted sheepish whilst smiling, this is fun, the most fun I've had in a while.

**I know we,**

**Ain't got much to say,**

**Before I let you get away, yeah!  
Uh, Be my girl**

Soul played with my hair and looked me in the eyes before moving away to dance like Michael Jackson, I laughed at his antics.

**Be my girl**

**Are you gonna be my girl?!**

**Yeah!**

Soul looked right at me and the crowd started to shout "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" I blushed as he placed one hand on my back, then bent me over in a dip and kissed me, right there in front of many strangers and people I knew.

People that could tell Papa, but I didn't care. I kissed Soul back, putting my hands in his hair. I like, no I love Soul. When I was back on my feet and the kiss unfortunately ended Soul looked deep in my eyes.

"So Maka, are you gonna be my girl?" everyone could hear him ask, and there was no way in hell I was going to say no. I nodded before speaking "Yes. I'm gonna be your girl." Everyone else went Aww as he kisses me again, and then lead me down the stage and back to our seats.

Not only was Liz with her crush, but I know was with my own. I snuggled up against his chest as we talked within our own circle, paying no mind to the outsiders, only noticing Soul's hand running through my hair.

"So Soul, creative way to ask her." Black*Star declared loudly and Soul smiled at him "Yep, best way I could ask. Your turn Black*Star." Soul replied, I listened to his voice as it rumbled in his chest, a humming sound that I liked.

Black*Star went bright red, I glanced over at Tsubaki, curious as to what she was going to say. Then I got an idea. "Hey Black*Star, isn't it you turn to get up there and sing?" I asked saving him from whatever Soul was going to say, he gave me a grateful look "Yeah, it's time for your god to sing." HE yelled as he got up and waltzed to the stage.

I played with Soul's fingers as Black*Star got the music going. Oh, he was doing a song by The Clash

**(A/N: Same rules for Soul's singing apply to Black*Star and any other guy I have singing. Bold)**

**Darling you gotta let me know**

**Should I stay or Should I go?**

**If you say that you are mine**

**I'll be here at the end of time**

**So you got to let me know**

**Should I stay or Should I go?**

Black*Star looked right at Tsubaki, I smiled smugly, pleased with what I had started.

**Always tease, tease, tease**

**You're happy when I'm on my knees**

Black*Star got down on his knees to influence what he sang.

**One day is fine, the next is black**

**So if you want me off your back**

He climbed to his knees and shook his hips, a few girls screamed like fangirls.

**Well come on and let me know**

**Should I stay or Should I go?**

He pranced around the front of the stage in the only way Black*Star can.

**Should I stay or should I go now?**

**Should I stay or should I go now?**

**If I go there will be trouble**

**An' if I stay it will be double**

**So come on and let me know**

Again, he looked at Tsubaki. She remained motionless and expressionless. I shook my head at her.

**This indecision's bugging me**

**If you want me, set me free**

**Exactly who I'm supposed to be**

**Don't you know which clothes even fit me?**

Black*Star flicked his collar with his fingers, Tsubaki started to grow pink, finally. I thought she had passed out with her eyes open.

**Come on and let me know**

**Should I cool it or should I blow?**

Tsubaki started to shake, probably not a good sign.

**Should I stay or should I go now?**

**If I go there will be trouble**

**And if I stay it will be double**

**So you gotta let me**

**Should I stay or should I go?**

Black*Star put the mike down as everyone screeched at him, not a bad cover of an old song. I watched in Soul's arms as he raised an eyebrow at a shuddering Tsubaki who was quite pink. He put his hand to her chin, and tipped her head up to have her look up at him.

Black*Star sealed her lips with a kiss, making everyone make catcalls at him. Before Tsubaki could respond her pulled away and took his seat next to her and Soul. I suppressed a laugh at her shocked face.

Reluctantly, I got up from Soul's embrace. "Liz, Blair, Let's take Tsubaki to the washroom to get her straightened out."

They got up and followed me, Liz and I each had hand on Tsubaki's arms as we led her away.

A new singer had stepped up to the stage and was singing Christina Aguilera's A Guy That Takes His Time. "_A guy that takes his time, I'll go for any time. I'm a fast moving gal that likes them slow-oh." _ The new singer crooned as we pulled her into the bathroom, her shuddering had gotten more violent.

As soon as we were inside we let Tsubaki go. "Okay, Tsubaki, speak." Blair instructed and I pitied Tsubaki, Blair would make her speak if she didn't speak. "He….That jerk…..ugh!" Tsubaki threw her hands up frustrated, her entire face red.

Tsubaki looked over at me "You're lucky Maka, you've got Soul. I'm stuck here with Black*Star." I blinked surprised at her words. "I only agreed to date him Tsubaki." I pointed out and she glared at me. "Not what I meant Maka. I meant you have Soul, who is very clear about his feelings and intentions. Black*Star is confusing and impossible to read." Tsubaki explained and slumped against the door, hiding behind her raven hair.

"Tsubaki, I didn't know I liked Soul until tonight, plus I've only known him for a few weeks, you've know Black*Star for a hell of a lot longer. Think, you know him better than anyone, why is it hard for you to understand him all of a sudden?" I prodded and it was like a light bulb went off.

"Oh, it's me. I'm confused because I like him so much. That's why I don't understand. Thank you Maka." She blinked and I smiled, I could easily tell that one, hell, even Patty did which confirmed my suspicions long ago.

"Feel better?" Liz asked and Tsubaki nodded "So Maka, you got pretty close to Soul just now. Like him?" Liz asked playing the dumb card. "Love him. Why didn't you guys point out to me that I like him?" I asked and they all glanced at each other.

"You would have Maka-chopped us to death." They answer in union, they were right, I probably would have. "Okay fine then." I replied while I blushed not looking them in the face as they came closer "When are you going to see him again?" Blair asked and I looked over at her confused "When we go back out to our seats." I replied dryly earning eye rolls.

I folded my arms and huffed "Whatever. Liz, why didn't you make move on Kid before tonight?" I asked growing desperate for a subject change "Why didn't you make a move on Soul before tonight?" Liz replied without missing a beat, looking at something on Blair's phone.

I threw my hands into the air and joined Tsubaki by the door, crossing my legs beneath me. Blair came over and shoved her phone in my face, too close. I pushed away from my and got an angry look from Blair "Watch the recording Maka." She hissed and I paid attention to the miniscule screen, she had taped Soul's serenade to me, and had zoomed in on me when he started to involve me.

You could see me dance with him, smiling, and laughing, it was clear that I was happy and liked him in the video. "Tsubaki's not the only one who can't see." Blair chirped, I needed to leave the bathroom. Now. "Let's head on back." Tsubaki spoke up, saving me from Blair and Liz. I thanked her silently, she smiled in return.

We came back to our seats for Ox's bad cover of Soft Cell's Tainted Love, he was _trying_ to serenade Kim, he didn't succeed. She left once he sang the chorus, others left too. I glanced over at Blair, maybe I could get her to sing? Almost all of us already had sang, Patty, Tsubaki, Blair, and Masamune were the only ones who hadn't sang.

Blair seemed to read my mind she shook her head before speaking "Not tonight." I nodded back, we all got up from our seats. Hmm, maybe we could start a band? Nah, that'd be stupid and crazy. We'll stick to the occasional karaoke night.

Soul took my hand and helped me onto the back of his bike, then started to drive down the street. I liked the convenient excuse to snuggle up against him and breathe in his scent, musky with sweeter notes.

He pulled the bike into the parking lot for an apartment near mine, confusing me. "I'm just dropping your present off into my apartment, I hope you don't mind." He explained and I smiled at him "No, its okay." I replied and he smiled deviously all of a sudden. "Want to come in?" he asks as he twirls a strand of my hair with his fingers.

Before Soul, if anyone tried to do this with my hair would have been Maka-chopped so hard they couldn't see straight for several weeks. But Soul is the only exception, my only exception.

"Sure, you've seen my apartment." I replied and stole a quick kiss from him, he laughed and led me to the door. Papa's apartment is nearby, if he's out walking to Chupa Cabras I could be in real trouble.

I push Papa from my thoughts and follow Soul in, my hand holding his tightly enough to maintain the contact, but not so hard for him to comment on it.

I follow him up the stairs, and wait patiently as he hunts for the key to the door in his jeans pocket. Once the door was unlocked, I followed him to get a look around. Some stuff was strewn about, mainly a few dishes and tons of music sheets. I mean enough to choke an elephant with tons.

Soul glanced at me, following my gaze to one particularly precarious pile of papers "Sorry about the mess, went a little crazy looking for something the other day. Hope you don't mind." He explained and carried what I guessed what was last night's dishes to the kitchen sink.

Stainless steel with a deep basin, and had only a few dishes inside it, the drying side was full to the brim of clean dishes. He had hand soap and a large thin of lemon dish soap on the counter by the basin, a white towel was nearby with two used glasses with straws inside for company. A window with a white wood ledge was directly above the sink, numerous healthy plants on it, including a couple used white candles.

"I don't mind the mess, houses and apartments without a mess don't seem like anyone lives there." I said as I leaned forward to sniff some of the flowers on the ledge, I noted the candles smelled like vanilla, like Soul. "Glad, honestly I'm surprised you aren't cleaning it up like Kid tends to do, or asking why I have all this music sheets around." Soul replied from by his table, glass with heavy black iron to hold it up, he was putting some of the toppled piles of sheet music back in order on it. "I was going to ask that." I admitted sheepishly with a grin. Soul glanced up at me, his brilliant red irises looking at me from the heavy veil of his white hair.

"Come with me." He said as he set the stereo I had gotten him on the paper infested glass table, I followed him to a room with a red door, a piano with it's keys floating off had been painted on also, a neat design.

He pushed the door aside and flicked a light switch, revealing a black grand piano. Soul walked forward and sat down on the leather and dark wooden bench, and began to play. At first I just watched his fingers fly across the keys before I recognized the song. Soul looked up at me, the music continued to play from the touch of his long slim fingers.

"Well? Are you going to sing for me?" he asked and I nodded and waited a few moments to be sure of the lyrics.

_Come on skinny love just last the year  
Pour a little salt we were never here  
My my my - my my my - my my my my - my my ...  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

I tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My my my - my my my - my my my my - my my ...  
Right in the moment this order's tall

I told you to be patient I told you to be fine  
I told you to be balanced I told you to be kind  
In the morning I'll be with you  
But it will be a different kind  
I'll be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines

Come on skinny love what happened here_  
__Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere  
My my my - my my my - my my my - my my ...  
Sullen load is full so slow on the split_

I told you to be patient I told you to be fine  
I told you to be balanced I told you to be kind  
Now all your love is wasted then who the hell was I?  
Cause now I'm breaking at the britches  
And at the end of all your lines

Who will love you? who will fight?  
And who will fall, far behind?

Come on skinny love  
My my my - my my my - my my my - my my ...

Come on skinny love  
My my my - my my my - my my my - my my ...

I opened my eyes with the last note, for a song I hadn't heard for several months, I was surprised I could remember it so well. Soul smirked at me, I smiled back. "You play brilliantly." I murmured as he came closer to me, brushing my cheeks with his sweet smelling breath, of mint.

He smiled and looked into my eyes, red eyes on fire. "You sing like an angel." He replied and kissed me softly, pushing me backwards gently until I could feel the piano digging into my back. We heard the front door slam open and broke apart, it was Black*Star, no one else can make noise to that degree just by _walking_.

"Soul! Piano Boy! Get your lovesick ass out here! I wanna talk to you!" He hollered and Soul rolled his eyes then turned to me "Wait here." He said then slunk out to talk to Black*Star. I looked around the small room, there were no windows, the only one I could see was just the side, it had been covered by a black bookcase.

"The set list for tomorrow's party is not changing Black*Star." Soul spoke loudly, loudly enough for me to hear, but quiet enough so that if I wasn't stone silent I wouldn't hear him. "Not what I came here for. It's about Tsubaki, how do I make her see I like her? I tried to serenade her, like you said might work, but it didn't." Black*star even sat down loudly, I came out to help out, I knew something they didn't.

"Serenading Tsubaki in public will never work. I know it won't." I spoke up startling the both of them "Maka, how long have you been here?" Black*Star asked in his surprise, I rolled my eyes at him. Soul wasn't too surprised that I had come out, he walked over to stand by my side. "What will help Black*Star?" He asked quietly, I thought for a little bit, then answered "Mistletoe. Tsubaki is a sucker for old fashioned romance, and anything cheesy. The mistletoe will get you a kiss, but before you do that make it obvious that you want to kiss her. Take her out onto a balcony." I told him and both guys gave me a look one part stunned, three parts impressed.

"Never thought of that." Soul muttered I suppressed a grin. Black*Star had his hand on his chin, considering. "Alright. I'll go with your plan." He declared and extended his hand to me, I shook it and Followed the both out, Soul was taking me home to my apartment. Though I wouldn't mind staying here a little longer.

**Okay that's all for this one.**

**Soft Cell-Tainted Love**

**Birdy-Skinny Love**

**Thompson Square-If I didn't have you**

**Jet-Are You Gonna Be My Girl**

**The Clash-Should I stay Or should I go**

**For those who continue to prefer boy Chrona, sorry but I'm not going to change it. Thanks for your reviews, good luck with your grumpy grandparents!**__


	17. Oh Shit

**Okay, I'm sorry for the wait. My Dad has my laptop hostage and I couldn't find where he had hidden it from me until today. Gomensai, gomensai, gomensai! I'll try to get to back from him permanently as soon as possible, thanks for your reviews! Text message in ()'s.**

"Makaaaaa! Wakey-wakey tea and cakey!" Blair crooned as she opened my bedroom door; I glared at her then burrowed underneath the covers. "Bugger off. I'm sleeping here." I grumbled screwing my eyes tightly shut at the light invading my little cave.

"Get up sleepy head! Soul's at the door waiting for you." Blair replied as she wrenched away my covers, abusive cat-lady.

"Wait, what?" I ask sitting up quickly as Blair rolled her eyes at me "_Now_ she pays attention. Soul is at the door Maka, he's waiting for you. You've got five minutes to get dressed before I let him into our apartment." Blair warned and I sprung out of my bed quickly and practically ran over to my closet.

What in Shinigami's name am I going to wear? It's a Christmas party, so nothing too Blair-ish… all I have is damned red plaid miniskirts! What am I? A Scot? "Wear your dark blue jeans, the ones with embroidered bird on the pockets with a flowery top." Blair instructed watching my antics. My most expensive jeans with a girly top?

It could be done, but which top? I moved hangers rapidly, the metal screeching at the abuse. I located what I was after, a pretty spring print of dark blues, pale yellows, reds, oranges, and whites, quarter-sleeves, asymmetrical cut, v-neck. It is basically the shirt version of a high-low skirt.

It was a present from Papa from my last birthday, for tonight I'm going to pretend that I bought it, not _him_. I slid it on from behind the paper changing screen, emerging for Blair to give it a once over for me, Blair called dibs on helping me when I invited her, for once, I'm not regretting allowing her to help.

Blair raised her eyebrows at first, then came over and adjusted the sleeves, and straightened the hem. Blair suddenly smiled, a small pit of fear formed in my gut, dancing with the butterflies in there. "Now all you need is a necklace!" she declared and I sighed in relief.

She wandered over to my jewelry box, full to the brim with necklaces, earrings, and bracelets from Papa that I had never touched since their dumping into the heavy rosewood box. Blair fished around for several moments, and then came back to me with a necklace in her palm.

It was a silver and turquoise dream catcher that I'd had for _ages_. Blair clasped it around my neck; it fell down and rested on my collarbone. The necklace had two lines; the upper line had little silver rose beads, and a hematite ring, a small chunk of turquoise inside the ring.

The lower line had two mirroring rows of circular turquoise beads, a couple small silver beads, and the small dream catcher pendant. In the silver webbing was a lighter and much smaller piece of turquoise, and a silver feather.

Papa had given me this the year before the divorce, on Christmas ironically enough. I pushed Papa out of my mind; I didn't need to revisit old memories. They were too painful.

I turned to Blair, prepared to thank her as she thrust a pair of black flats at me; I understood and slipped them over my bare feet. "Thanks Blair." I said and Blair smiled at me "No problem, I'm going to let Soul in, do whatever you want to your hair." She replied over her shoulder as she exited my room.

Oh crap, I'd forgotten my hair! I ran my green hairbrush quickly through it, getting rid of all tangles. I'd leave it down for the day. I walked out of my room, and into Soul.

"Oof. Hey Maka." He said and I blushed and stood back up, cursing myself for not seeing him. "Hi Soul, How's it going?" I asked awkwardly, not sure what I was supposed to say as he played with a strand of my hair. I couldn't help but notice that he matched me, minus the fact the shirt was just a plain white button-up. Dark blue jeans and charcoal gray vans.

"It's all good. Ready to go?" He asked as I silently cursed Blair, she probably orchestrated the whole matching slightly thing. I bit my lip thinking "I haven't had breakfast yet….." I muttered and soul smiled at me, taking my hand "Not a problem, we'll stop at Deathy's." He replied (**A/N: Soul Eater Denny's is Deathy's) **leading me out the door with Blair in tow.

In the Lobby the others were waiting, except Liz and Kid. Patty was there, but not the lovebirds. Hmmn, wonder what they could be up to. We all piled into Masamune and Tsubaki's white SUV, I got crammed next to Soul, Patty sat in the back, Blair up front, Black*Star Sat next to Tsubaki on the opposite side of Soul.

Clever boy. It didn't take long for Masamune to pull the SUV into the Deathy's parking lot; we all piled out and followed Masamune and Blair like ducklings. Only difference is that Soul had his arm around my shoulders, and we walked together side by side, my hips brushing his as we walked.

When we reached the door Soul held it open for me as I passed into the restaurant, passing the door to Black*star before looping his arm around my shoulder again and surprising me with a quick peck on the lips. I blushed at him and he pointed up, I caught sight of the mistletoe hanging there. Ah, that explains.

We claimed the nearest booth and piled in, I sat next to soul, Tsubaki next to Black*Star, Blair next to Masamune, Patty insisted on sitting in a high chair. Bizarre. A tired looking waitress soon came up and handed us our menus. I ordered pancakes with hash browns and bacon, Soul asked for the same.

Blair ordered a fish omelet, Tsubaki ordered just pancakes, Patty wanted Bacon, and sausages, Black*Star ordered blueberry pancakes with black coffee. As if he would need the caffeine.

Masamune ordered only a cup of coffee, as he ordered I snuck a glance at the clock on my phone. Holy Crap! It was One P.M.! Why didn't Blair wake me earlier!? My phone suddenly buzzed with a text message, it was from Liz.

(Hey Maka, Kid & I R up now. Where R U guys?)

Soul glanced down at my hands and saw the message "That Liz?" he asked and I nodded "She wants to know where we are. I'll tell her now." I replied and began to type a reply quickly.

(Morning Liz, We're Deathy's. Have a good _sleep?_)

(Yes. Ty, we'll be over soon.) I stared at her reply, confused as to why she didn't notice my sarcasm, oh well.

(Shower first pls.)

(Bad Maka! K C U L8ER.) I laughed quietly and put my phone away when the waitress reappeared with our food.

I dug into my food, cutting up the pancakes that I had spread butter on and drizzled syrup over. Everything was quiet as we all ate, it didn't take long for Black*Star to start his shenanigans now that he had drained the coffee from his cup. He will be bouncing off the walls for several hours if past experiences with him apply.

I watched as I ate quietly as he stole a piece of Tsubaki's food from her plate, and whooped to celebrate his thievery. Tsubaki blushed and stole some of his food in return. Its fun to watch Tsubaki with Black*Star, she acts really cute with him, completely different from her naturally shy self.

I glanced over at Soul and found him watching me; I blushed and looked at my plate. A fork crept forward and stole one piece of my bacon. I followed the guilty party to find Soul with the stolen meat; I stole a piece in return, but held it hostage.

I didn't eat it, just kept it hostage for a little while, long enough to finish the rest of my own bacon. _Then _I ate the hostage and smiled at Soul. He just rolled his eyes and continued eating.

Once we were all done eating Masamune got to his feet to pay for the meal and for the damage to the table from Patty's drawing of a giraffe. She had carved it first with her knife, then colored it with crayons that she pulled from who-knows-where.

We all piled back in the SUV, heading to Gallow's mansion to pick up Kid and Liz. Just as we started off to get them, my phone buzzed with a text.

(WHERE R U?!) It was Liz, hopefully she taken a shower.

(We're on our way. Chill.) I typed back just as my phone buzzed again. Must be someone else.

(Hey Beautiful, who you talking to?) I recognized the number as Soul's also he had his phone out as well.

(Just U & Liz) I sent back as my phone buzzed, this time it was Liz.

(K, I see the SUV, Kid & I will be waiting by the fence.) I'm not really surprised she could see us. Liz had the eyes of a freaking hawk.

(I've got a present waiting for you.) Soul's newest text read, I can't for the life of me remember when I gave him my cell number.

(Blair gave me your number.) Well, that explains.

(Age rating?) I typed back and he immediately replied.

(PG. You'll love it.) I snapped my phone shut after that one, because Liz had gotten in with Kid, I didn't want her reading over my shoulder.

It didn't take long for us to reach the party destination, Black*Star's house. And it was as freaking massive as Gallow's Mansion. His house was pretty, painted white with plenty of windows to look out of. The door was massive, Black*Star had to hint around for moment before he found his key and let us in.

Everything was already set for the party, Black*Star had put Mistletoe _everywhere_. I resisted the urge to face palm. Black*Star ran over to the DJ Booth and got the music started. A Black-Eyed Peas song blared out of the massive speakers set up in each corner of the large room with a large path of cement bordered by wood flooring, obviously meant to be the dance floor. It took me a moment but I recognized the song. Let's Get It Started by The Black-Eyed Peas.

Not a bad choice for the first song. As it faded out it was replaced with another that Soul had put on. I know this one; it's by Bowling For Soup, one of my favorite bands. High School Never Ends By Bowling For Soup. I followed Liz as we headed to the dance floor.

Other people were starting to come in. Some I recognized. Kim, Ox, Sid, Magnus, Havar were among the few I knew. I threw my head back and danced along, not caring about anything really as I danced with Liz and Tsubaki who had joined us. I raised my eyebrows at Liz who had snuck over to the Dj Booth and changed the song. Britney Spear's Hold It Against Me.

Soul and Black*Star did not look amused by Liz's song change, but didn't do a thing about the music, everyone was dancing along happily. I sang along with Liz and others "_If I said I want your body would hold it against me? 'Cause you feel like paradise, and I need a vacation tonight. So If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?" _ I danced crazily next my friends, smiling at Soul when he joined us, dancing happily with him as well.

The song ended and a slow song by Charice came on, a couple's song. Everyone broke into groups. I slid my arms around Soul's neck, and danced with him as we looked into each other's eyes. Like the lyrics above me, Soul is everything I need to survive.

I made a mental note to download this song later on. I glided with Soul, looking around me often enough and long enough to notice some things. Liz was dancing _very_ closely with Kid, Tsubaki was looking up into Black*Stars eyes as they waltz along to the song. I'd never seen her so happy before.

The song ended and a Cher Lloyd one came on, I broke apart from Soul's comfortable embrace and danced along with The crazy beat of the pop song. Liz, Tsubaki and I were laughing and singing at the top of our lungs, along with many other girls we knew and didn't. Near the end we just swayed along, and then broke into our crazy dancing again.

I slipped and landed on my butt, I laughed it off and got back up, making it look like I had done it on purpose.

Another couple's song came on, this time by Secondhand Serenade. Soul grabbed my hand and led me away from the dance floor and from the food table, past the mistletoed door, and into a separate room entirely empty of anyone else.

Soul opened a closet door and began to look for something as a new song came on. I don't know its name but I know it's by Shinedown. Soul finally located what he wanted from the closet full of books, and papers.

Soul held out the wrapped square package to me "Merry Christmas Maka." He said as I accepted the heavy package. I tore the pretty silvery blue wrapping paper to reveal a black leather box, I opened it and found a gift card to Chapters and the Cd I'd had my eye on for a few days now, since it had come into Joe's shop. The latest Papa Roach album, I fingered its edges lovingly then gave Soul a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, but the gift exchange was yesterday…." I trailed off and was then silenced by Soul when he pressed his soft lips to mine, making me lose my train of thought as I kissed him back hungrily. He pulled away and smirked at me "I know that, but aren't you going to give me a present in return?" he asked looking directly into my eyes, his bright red irises fixed upon me.

I smiled and lead him a little ways back to the dance floor, stopping in the doorway. Time had flown, it was midnight already. I celebrated this by kissing Soul hard on the mouth, in direct sight of everyone that we knew, I wasn't afraid. He wrapped his arms around me and pushed me against the doorframe, deepening the kiss, teasing me with the tip of his tongue, before nudging my lips apart and kissing me with our tongues twisting and twirling around each other.

Someone cleared their voice and I opened my eyes and we broke apart. Before us stood Papa. Two words registered in my mind as I blushed. _ Oh Shit._

_**Dun dun dun! Spirit enters! To Warm Her Snowed Over Heart will be on Hiatus for a little while, don't worry. I'll be back as soon as I get my laptop back. Here's the playlist for this chapter:**_

**Black-Eyed Peas-Let's Get It Started**

**Bowling For Soup-High School Never Ends**

**Britney Spears-Hold It Against Me**

**Charice-All I Need To Survive**

**Cher Lloyd-Want U Back**

**Secondhand Serenade-Fall For You**

**Shinedown-The Crow And The Butterfly**

**Shontelle-Impossible**


	18. Waiting

**I GOT MY LAPTOP BACK! MORE CHAPTERS FOR YOU! Thanks for the reviews, I don't own **_**Soul Eater**_** but the story is mine, ALL MINE! The Theme Ain't No Rest For The Wicked By Cage The Elephant. **

My heartbeat roared in my ears. Papa. Papa had seen me kissing Soul. Papa has seen me with a boy. Papa is at Soul and Black*Star's party. Why is he here? He looks angry, but he's not looking at me. Oh shit, he's looking at Soul. Shit shi SHIT SHIT!

"Why you little octopus head! KISSING MY BABY GIRL! I WILL KILL YOU!" Papa roared and I felt my heart falter in my chest, oh no. I have a few seconds to intervene before he kills Soul. I threw my hands up "NO PAPA STOP!" I cried and tried to tackle him, but he moved away and advanced "Maka, baby girl, stay out of my way. I must get rid of the little octopus head that kissed your virgin lips." Papa snarled as I tried to pull him away from Soul.

Soul hasn't really realized how much danger he's in, but if Papa manages to get away from me…..there will be blood, and lots of it. "Papa Please! For me!" I tried again, he's really, REALLY pissed, he's not listening to me. I don't have a book, I need a book. Find a book, but if I move away He'll kill Soul. "I'M DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD BABY GIRL!" He shrieked at me, trying to get around me as I shove him backwards.

I saw a flash of silver and white. Oh please, please Lord Death let that be Professor Stein. Oh Dear Shinigami please!

I pushed as Papa tried to sweep me aside, I felt a tap on my shoulder and glanced briefly to my right and saw Professor Stein. Never had I been so happy to see the crazy doctor. Stein grabbed Papa by the back to his coat, lifting him off the ground. I suppressed a giggle at the sight of Papa dangling from Stein's grasp, kicking and clawing in a hopeless attempt to get to Soul to beat the living daylights out of him.

"What are you doing Sempai?" Stein asked looking at the angry Papa, smoking his cigarette with his free hand, waving it about as he talked. "You're disrupting the party. You'll have to leave if you don't shut the hell up Sempai." He added and nodded at me, pulling a heavy book from inside his coat and passed it to me.

"LET ME GO STEIN! I HAVE TO KILL THE LITTLE OCTUPUS HEAD! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Papa hollered as Stein slowly shook his head "You have to use your inside voice Sempai, or Maka here will knock you unconscious." Papa froze at the end of what Stein said; looking over at me he noticed the large book in my hands. I held it up and thumped it into my palm for emphasis.

His blue eyes grew wide with fear, better than the primal anger of his earlier rage. Imagine if Soul had taken my virginity! Papa wouldn't have left him alive for that one; Soul would be dead as a doornail. For kissing me, had I not stopped Papa, he would have been hospitalized for weeks. Thank Shinigami for small miracles!

"Maka baby girl, forgive me, but I MUST KILL THE LITTLE OCTUPUS HEAD!" Papa screeched and managed to launch himself away from Stein, turned his arms into deathscythes, and ran toward Soul.

I raised the book up high "Maka….CHOP!" I screamed as slammed the book down on Papa's head hard enough to make him forgot what he saw. Hopefully he would. I turned to face the professor "Thanks, I couldn't of gotten him unconscious before he attacked Soul without your help." I looked down on the unconscious Papa, then over to Soul to make sure he really was unharmed.

"Think nothing of it; I'll be taking the book back thank you." Stein held his hand out for his book; I gave it to him and noticed what the book was. It was a yearbook from the year Stein, Papa, and Mama were in the .A, their graduating year. I cracked up on what I had knocked him unconscious with, Stein joined in as well.

"I've been waiting for you to have a genuine reason to knock him unconscious, so that I could give you this to knock him out with. All good things come to those that wait." Stein explained mischievously, I was gasping for air still laughing my ass off. I knocked him out with the best year of his life!

"Someone mind explaining why he tried to kill me?" Soul ask looking down at Papa curiously "I don't think I want to be on the receiving end on one of those." He observed as he looked at the bloody book shaped welt on Papa's head. "Trust me dude, you don't want to. It hurts like hell." Black*Star told him, it appears Papa's little scene caused a crowd to form. Liz, Patty, and Kid were struggling not to laugh, Blair was smirking, and I bet she invited Papa.

"Um, let's move the party to somewhere else." I suggested to Soul seeing Papa stir, Soul looked down too, and nodded in agreement. "Soul, Black*Star let's move the party to my place." Kid spoke up surprising everyone, Kid almost never held parties without his father Lord Death; even then he went symmetry crazy and blacked out many times during said parties. Or Brawled with Black*Star for interrupting him, it's kinda something we look forward too. There are long standing bets on who will win.

Everybody started to grab stuff, piling it into cars. Soul collected the equipment for the DJ booth, and stored it in the saddlebags of his orange motorcycle. He caught me watching him work and raised an eyebrow "Need a ride?" he asked and I nodded, and got on the motorcycle behind him, encircling my arms around his waist.

"Hold tight." He warned as he started down the street, I tightened my grip but made sure he could breathe easily. I was terrified I was going to go flying off as my hair whipped about stinging my face like a number of whips. We peeled down the darkened winter streets of Death City like a bat out of hell, making quick turns that made my stomach lurch.

This wasn't the way to Gallow's Mansion, kid's house. This is the way to the pond among other places. "Where are we going?" I ask over the din of the motorcycle's motor "To your present." Soul hollered back, bringing us to an abrupt stop, my gut punished me for it. Seems like Black*Star spiked the punch again. Uh, if I'm not sick in the morning it will be a miracle.

Soul grabbed my hand and led me towards the pond, but I dug in my heels "Soul what are you doing? The pond's skate shop's closed. We can't go skating now." I protested, then noticed him pull two pairs of skates out of nowhere and got to putting on one of the pairs. I sighed and followed his lead.

Soul stepped onto the ice and held his hand out to me; I took it and delicately stepped onto the ice myself. Please Shinigami, don't let me fall! I took a couple tentative steps, watching my balance carefully. I can ice skate just as well as anybody, but getting on the ice is something I can't do, I tend to fall, sometimes on my face.

My right skate wobbled, I immediately knew I was going down "AHHHHH!" I cried and screwed my eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable impact. After a few moments of nothing happening, I opened my eyes to find myself staring directly into Soul's eyes. He had caught me, it would like to anyone else that he dipped me down low to the surface of the ice.

His red eyes glittered with hunger for a kiss, but in my precarious position I wasn't sure I could move to kiss him without bringing the both of us to the ground. So I closed my eyes, parted my lips and waited.

**Kay, I'm stopping here for now. I am the supreme queen of all things evil! Reviews on whether I should have him kiss her, or be interrupted **_**again. **_**Hehehe**_**.**_ **See you guys next chapter! Theme for this chapter is Ain't No Rest For The Wicked By Cage The Elephant. R&R is not Rock N' Roll, it is Read And Review so please do so!**


	19. Sleep Well,Darling

**Hi again, I'm back. I've working on my other stuff so sorry that the update took so long. A big thanks to all those who sent in reviews, Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Soul Eater. **_** There would be a second season if I did. The theme is The Perfect Cure By The Nearly Deads. Just a shout out, I've been thinking of writing a story of my own, not a fanfic. If anyone would like to read, just say so in a review please. Thanks. Without any further ado, the next chapter of **_**To Warm Her Snowed Over Heart**_**.**

"YO SOUL!" A familiar blue haired pest yelled, making me open my eyes and turn to locate the blue monkey to kill him. Soul quickly pulled me up, keeping his arm around my waist to look like we had just been skating. I'm going to kill him, this is the second time he's interrupted us.

Black*Star quickly passed by, a streak of blue and orange, he had lifted Soul's bike. "What the hell Black*Star! Get your ass back here!" Soul snarled skating to shore with me, we are equal in desire to kick Black*Star ass until it is as blue as his hair.

I was mentally cursing him with enough colorful words in many different languages when I ran out of curses in english. There was enough color from my cursing that you could have painted a picture. I ground my teeth together and pulled a book out of nowhere as Black*Star came up.

I pulled my arm back, readying the book to chuck it into his face. I let it fly; the heavy book hit him squarely in the face, sending him flying of Soul's Bike, which Soul himself turned the motor off.

Black*Star sat up in the snowdrift, a red mark across the center of his face, a bull's-eye. "HOW DARE YOU THROW A BOOK AT YOUR GOD'S BEAUTIFUL MANLY FACE!" Black*Star shrieked and I narrowed my eyes, I am going his ass so hard he'll shit rainbows for weeks to come.

Soul retrieved my book and handed it to me as I stormed closer to Black*Star, he knew better than to interfere just yet. I smacked my open palm with the book to remove snowflakes, then looked at the terrified blueberry. I slapped him across the face with the book back and forth until I was satisfied and he couldn't see straight.

I grabbed his collar, forcing the disorientated Black*Star to his feet "He's all yours Soul." I said and let go, standing aside by the orange motorcycle. "WHY THE KISHIN DID YOU STEAL MY BIKE YOU JACKASS?" Soul demanded angrily, starting to light into him.

"You two were taking too long, I was sent to find you." Black*Star replied, trying to get his eyes to focus, Soul glanced over at me and I slammed the book onto his blue head, making him scream shrilly .

"Honest, Kid sent me!" Black*Star exclaimed waving his hands around, I hit him again just for the hell of it. "Okay, I shouldn't have stolen the bike. I'm sorry." WHAM! Another book-shaped bruise for his collection.

"Maka. You've knocked him out." Soul stated looking down at the unconscious Black*Star, I frowned, thinking. "We could just leave him and go back to the party." I said looking around for a way that Black*Star had gotten here, I couldn't see how. "We'll take him with us, no, never mind. Let's just go." Soul replied and started up the motorcycle again, I hopped on and encircled my arms around his waist tightly, drinking in his scent as we tore down the street.

Tsubaki grabbed me by the ear when we arrived at Kid's house, dragging me to the bathroom. "Ow, ow! That hurts Tsubaki!" I complained as she dragged me along, then let me go once we were inside. She crossed her arms and looked at me crossly.

Whatever I did, she was seriously pissed at me for. "Um, Tsubaki, what's wrong?" I asked nervously, then her face transformed to pure joy "Maka, he did it!" She squealed happily, I stared at my childhood friend, not understanding what just happened "Who did what?" I replied confused at her sudden mood change, Patty usually does this, not Tsubaki.

"Black*Star, he kissed me Maka! Can you believe it?" Tsubaki said dreamily her happiness and girly behavior was beginning to freak me out, but I am happy for her. I still need backup though. "Does Liz know?" I asked and Tsubaki shook her head, still in her happy daze, I guess I was like that when I first kissed Soul. I hope I wasn't this…._pink._

"Well, let's go tell her then." I said to cover my ass on not knowing what the hell to do. In what I've seen Black*Star is a giant ass, always needing to be at the center of attention, and always calling himself a god. I think that Tsubaki deserves better but if she makes him happy, I'll put up with it. **(A/N: One of my best friends fell for a guy that was a total ass, but I had to put up with it because she was happy. Long story short, the ass crushed her heart, won't have black*Star do that to Tsubaki though, no worries)**

Liz was standing near the punch bowl with Kid, we hauled her away and broke the news. "That's great Tsubaki! I'm happy For you!" Liz gushed, making up for my lack of enthusiasm, but I could tell she too, was acting. Happy that Tsubaki was happy like me yes, but not happy the two of them had gotten together.

Maybe all we really need to do is get to know him better, after all, Tsubaki has a blast with him. Maybe beneath all that ego and bravado, he's a nice guy? Nope, nope, nope, kill that thought please. PLEASE!

"What's all the squealing for?" Soul asked as he snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, I glanced back at him and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Okay, maybe we're no better than how cutesy Tsubaki being back in the bathroom.

"Can I tell him?" I asked and she nodded at me, her raven hair bouncing up and down "Don't see why not." She replied and got up on the tips of her toes to scan the room for a certain blue haired monkey. "Tsubaki got kissed by Black*Star." I told him and he smiled, showing his strange teeth as he laughed.

His appearance scared me a little when I first met him, but his kindness won over strange features. "That's what all the noise is for?" he incredulously and I swatted at his nose "Be nice." I lectured and he squeezed me with his arms around my waist and spun me up in the air.

I hate heights as a general rule "Ah! Put me down!" I squealed pounding on his arms until he did, he chuckled when he saw my face, I swatted at his head, he ducked from my hand, and caught it and smelled my wrist.

"You smell nice." Was all he said before dropping my wrist, when I turned back to Liz and Tsubaki, Kid had come up and was standing next to Liz, who was calming him down from a fit for the apparent lack of symmetry that kid could see.

Black*Star dropped from the ceiling, surprising Tsubaki, I shook my head at the entrance. Blair came over with Masamune "It's midnight Kid, time to pack up the party." She instructed, that explained why I was yawning and so damn sleepy. Blair caught sight of this "Soul, take her home before she falls asleep. Tsubaki you should go home too, don't the two of you have work tomorrow?" Tsubaki blushed and nodded at this, burrowing her head in the crook of Black*Star's shoulder.

All of his injuries were gone, and he was grinning like the fool he is. Soul put me on his back and gave me a piggyback ride to his bike. The cool night air woke me up, but sleep lurked nearby on my consciousness. "Don't fall asleep just yet Darling, you'll get to sleep soon I promise." Soul said over the roar of the engine.

My sleepy brain registered one thing first, he had called me darling. I stopped myself from nodding off to sleep as we tore down the street. Loud music from numerous Christmas parties boomed, I caught one snippet of lyrics sung by a female singer. _ I have found the perfect cure for the disease that I call you, that I call you._

Cool lyrics, I wished I could hear the rest but we were long gone and at my apartment before I knew it. I was far too sleepy to get up off the bike, so Soul picked me up and carried me bridal style. I felt myself start to fall asleep in his arms because of the gentle rocking gait of his strides, but woke up when he put me down on my feet gently.

We were at my door, I needed my key to open the door. I scrounged around in my pockets, searching for the key, there, I found it. I was already nodding off, so I passed the key off to Soul who opened the door and picked me back up carrying me bridal style again. I started to slip into the sea of sleep again, but more slowly this time. How long had it been since someone last carried me in their arms?

Oh, when I fell asleep on the couch with Tsubaki when I was little, Papa carried us both to my room. Soul opened the door to my room, pulled back the covers on my bed, pulled my shoes off along with my coat, and tucked me in.

"Sleep well my darling Maka. I'll see you tomorrow at Joe's." Soul whispered and kissed me softly on the lips. I let sleep capture me, and fell asleep with his kiss tingling on my lips.

**Well, that's all for now. Someone, (I forget who) sent in a review wanting Black*Star to interrupt them on the ice, so I did just that. Hope you liked it. See you guys in a day or two. R&R!**


	20. I'm here

**So sorry for the long wait! I've been working on my other stories, I have six ongoing stories now, and I'll be going back to school in two weeks and three days. I apologize for the wait that will occur, thank you so much for sending in your reviews! Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Soul Eater**_** or music mentioned.**

**Maka**

Morning's soft light coming in from my window and Blair's cooking woke me. I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I got out of bed, not bothering to brush my hair as I came out of my room. I looked into the kitchen, and sure enough, there was Blair, cooking fish while singing.

I leaned against the wall beside my room and listened to Blair singing. It was a song by Nickleback, and an old one at that.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

I'm honestly quite surprised Blair hasn't noticed me standing her yet, but I don't mind as long as she'll keep singing.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

I nearly laughed when Blair looked over at a picture on the wall of her and Masamune at the summer carnival, then it occurred to me that with New Year's Eve so close, Blair would go into overdrive about the wedding. Crap.__

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I shrugged my shoulders and sang along with Blair, not caring because she didn't notice anyway.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

"Morning Maka, all we girls are going to the dressmaker today." Blair said once the song was over on the radio, a Cobra Starship one went on next. "Okay, what's cooking?" I replied opening the fridge to fetch the apple juice and poured myself a glass.

It was only then that I looked down at my supposed pajamas and remembered what Soul said to me as I fell asleep, I smiled at the memory, he'd called me darling. I felt like dancing around in a happy circle, but made myself remain standing still.

"Just scrambled eggs with hash browns." Blair replied and place a plate full of the stuff in front of me, a heaped two large dollops of sour cream onto the steaming food "So, how was your night?" Blair asked while I dug into the food, sitting on one of the barstools on the opposite side of the counter._  
_

I raised an eyebrow at her weird expression as I ate. I swallowed the mouthful then spoke "It's was fine. He called me darling before I fell asleep in my bed." I told her and Blair cooed "Aw! That's so sweet Maka! You've got quit the keeper there, don't let him run off on ya."

I nodded at her and kept eating, putting my dishes into the sink when I was done "I don't plan on it Blair." I replied noting how my voice sounded _sweeter_ almost. "Good, now go get dressed!" Blair said and snapped the dishtowel at me; I rolled my eyes and went _back _to my room, closing the door firmly behind me.

I opened the door to my closet after tossing off last night's clothes, looking for something comfortable, but easy to get out of to wear. I grabbed a simple brown Lolita dress Blair had gotten me last time we went clothes shopping, just the two of us. It reached only a few inches above the top of my knees, the full skirt was covered in ruffles, the sleeves were short and puff sleeves.

I spotted Soul's black jacket on the floor, he must have put it over me last night. I pulled the leather and soft fabric coat on, rolling the sleeves up only once to make it fit better. It fit almost perfectly once the sleeves were shortened, but the jacket hung a little ways away from me.

I grabbed my black flats and slid them on, and ran my hairbrush through my hair, leaving it down for the day. I put on lip balm and nothing else. I tossed my wallet, and a couple books into my army green messenger bag, then came out of my room.

Blair had her standard black baby shirt and dark denim cutoffs on, a black purse on her shoulder. I wasn't surprised by her attire, but she was at mine "Oh Maka! Look at you! You look as cute as a button! Is that Soul's coat? I bet it is!" Blair gushed and whipped out her phone for pictures; I winced at the light of the flash, but let her have her fun.

Once she was done, we went down the stairs to meet Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki. The scene with Blair was repeated with them, with a few minor differences. "Oh Maka! You're in a dress!" Liz gasped and Patty laughed and pointed at Soul's jacket on me.

"It's Soully's jacket!" Patty giggled and I remained frozen unsure how to proceed with what was going on "You look nice Maka, you guys; let's go before she turns to stone." Tsubaki told me and started to shoo us all out the door, to the waiting car.

I shot her a grateful look, and knew within seconds, that today is going to be a long day. I opened my phone when it buzzed, and saw a text from Soul. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Soul: Hey beautiful, how was your sleep?**

**Maka: Not long enough, Liz, Blair, Patty, and Tsubaki went nuts from seeing me in a dress.**

**Soul: that's too bad. Can I see you today?**

**Maka….Maybe, we're heading to the dressmaker for the wedding stuff. (save me!)**

**Soul: Haha, I can't until Noon, helping Kid and Black*Star. They have severe hangovers.**

**Maka: Kid got drunk? That's a first.**

**Soul: I'd say.**

"Who you texting to Maka?" Liz asked and snatched my phone from my hands "hey!" I complained as she read the texts, she gave it back while Patty sang the old kissing song. A real classic, NOT.

"Soul and Maka, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Patty sand and clapped I glared at her "Oh, shut up." I said and looked out my window as I blushed "Why would anyone make out in a tree? That's just stupid." Tsubaki muttered aloud and I noticed how she kept touching her lips when she thought no one was looking. Hmmn, how curious.

I watched cars go by, the blinking as sleep tempted me. I didn't fall asleep because Blair parked the car and we all got out and walked into the dress store, Arachne's Fashions. Blair confirmed who she was and I flopped down into the nearest chair, waiting for piles of fluffy dresses to manifest on my lap.

I closed my eyes for a minute and when I opened them, Blair had thrust a dress into my face. It was way too long for me to pull off, strapless to boot, and with the pattern of a Ming vase. I pushed the dress away and put my palm to my forehead. "The whole point of this Blair is for me to not steal you thunder on your wedding day." I pointed out and Blair just threw her head back and laughed at me.

"For me silly!" Blair replied and I eyed the dress, knowing from earlier trips that so far she'd found nothing for herself yet. "Go try it on, I'll find something for myself. Liz will handle Patty and herself, same with Tsubaki." I said and shooed the cat into a change room, and spun around to look at the dress surrounding me.

Aw crap. Liz came running over with a red dress in her hands, and I knew instantly what she was up to. "Liz no! Down Liz!" I cried trying to force the dress away from me, but Liz swatted my hands away and held it up against me. I gave in and glared at her. Liz muttered something then handed me the dress and shoved me into an open change room.

I muttered dark, colorful things at her as I slid off my stuff and pulled on the strapless red dress. It was too loose around the sweetheart bust line, and I looked like the red dress was swallowing me. It would have looked better on Liz than me. "hell no." I said, tearing it off and returning to my own clothes, then handing her the red terror.

Liz rolled her eyes, and searched around for something else. I heard the change room Blair had disappeared into open and I turned around to find her come out in the Ming vase dress.

It fit Blair perfectly, and hugged her curves until her hidden away knees, and then it flowed away in a loose train. I smiled at Blair as she looked at me worriedly "That looks perfect on you Blair." I told her and her face broke into a wide smile "You really think so?" Blair asked and I nodded, and watched as Liz and Tsubaki surrounded her with cooing sounds.

I wandered among the racks, brushing my fingers against the fabrics, until I came to the black and white section. I pulled out a random white dress with a high-low skirt. The bodice was entire covered by black paisley lace, and dipped into a v-shape.

I fingered the skirt, noting for silk, how it wasn't sheer. "Oh, Maka, you've got to try that one on." Tsubaki murmured from beside me, and I nodded at her and carried the dress to the change room. I slid it on, and was surprised to see it fit me perfectly. I didn't look like it was swallowing me, I spun around and the silk drifted up slightly, then settled softly against my legs.

I came out and blushed when their jaws dropped at the sight of me, I don't see it, I don't see it. I chanted ad they surrounded me squealing. "Maka! You look adorable!" Blair squealed and I read between the lines, she's making me get this one.

I wandered back over to the black and white section and pulled out something I thought would look good on Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki. I handed them each one and directed them into the change room. They all came back out and just stared at each other.

Each had the same dress on, but with a few minor differences. Liz's had a cut at the top like a black blouse with a v neck, it clung to her hips tightly and swerved away in large ruffles that flared out in particular at the bottom, similar to Blair's gown.

Tsubaki's was the same except for it was strapless, and a sweet heart line, Patty's was like Liz's but had a bow under the dip of the v. They looked good. The trip went a hell of a lot faster than normal. That meant I could go to work, the library, or see if Soul has anything planned.

We all changed back into our regular clothes, got the dresses bagged, and got back into the car. I flipped my phone open and sent a shout out to Soul.

**Maka: Hey, we're done over here. Got anything planned for us?**

**Soul: Meet me by the fountain.**

**Maka: done.**

I leaned forward and tapped Blair's shoulder "Can you drop me off at the fountain?" I asked and Blair gave me a funny look through the rear view mirror, then nodded "No problem, I'll put your dress on your bed." Blair said as she pulled up into the town square, I put my hand on the door and got ready to get out.

Once we had come to a complete stop, I jumped out "Thanks!" I tossed over my shoulder as they drove off. I headed to the fountain, and sat down on the edge.

**Maka: I'm here.**

**Sorry to those that may find this chapter boring, I had to do it sooner or later. The bachelorette party may be crash in the future. Hehehe. R&R!**


	21. I Love You

**A great big thank you to those of you that sent in reviews. 108! I feel famous here! Theme is Bound To You by Christina Aguilera. There's a line in the song that fits with the story somehow to me, its: **_**I am terrified to love for the first time. **_**Disclaimer: **_**Soul Eater**_** does not belong to me, nor the music mentioned.**

**Maka**

I stood up to stretch out, it's been a few minutes and I have caught a single glimpse of Soul yet. I nearly screamed when two hands clapped over my eyes. "Guess who?" A familiar growly voice asked and I smiled, knowing who it really is but not wanting to spoil the fun. "Hmm, is it Kid?" I pretended to think, tapping my chin with a grin on my face.

I didn't even need to recognize the voice to know who it is I'm with, His wavelength tells me. I'm with Soul. "No, he's at home last I saw. Guess again." Soul said and chuckled, I could feel the vibrations in his chest through my back. I bit my lip hating what I was going to say next "Black*Star?" I asked quietly and felt Soul go dead still then make a retching noise "Hell no." Soul said and I laughed at his tone of voice "then will you let me go Soul?" I asked and heard him laugh at me as the world came back into view.

Soul had locked a strong arm around my waist, a way of saying to the other males that he's mine "I'll never let you go." He vowed in my ear seriously, I looked at him, turning my head just enough so if I wanted I could kiss him. I gave him a kiss as a hello.

I felt Soul smile at the contact, I pulled away and he ruffled my hair "That was nice, will that be your greeting from now on?" Soul teased and I hit him in the chest playfully while looking up at him happily, today was kinda boring until now.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked as he played with my hair, I didn't mind just being with him but I wanted to know what the agenda is. Soul continued to play with my hair, just thinking. I watched as a sudden grin revealing his shark-like teeth spread across his face.

Soul let go of my waist and grabbed my hand instead "Let's go biking at the park!" Soul exclaimed and began to drag me along with him; I giggled at his antics and followed him as he dragged me towards the rental bike shop. It's been some time since I went there last, and so far this will be the most creative date I've been on so far.

Soul got a blue bike and a black helmet, I chose I green bike and helmet. I strapped on the helmet and waited for him to start pedaling. Soul glanced at me then tore down towards the park yelling 'slow poke' over his shoulder. My competitive side kicked in and I started after him as fast as I could, feeling the wind raise my hair that wasn't pinned by the helmet and whip it about my face.

I paid no attention to the lashing blonde whips, focusing on the white head ahead of me while I bit my lip. I pedaled harder and beat him to the park. Soul fell in line beside me, his crazy grin on his face "Who's the slow poke now?" I goaded grinning back at him, adjusting my speed to remain by his side.

Soul rolled his eyes next to me "You are. It's nice out today." Soul commented and I glanced up at the clear blue sky, the sun shining down, melting away the snow from the night before. You could almost forget that it's December still with weather like this.

"This is fun."I admitted feeling the soft winter breeze on my face, and wondered if the pond would still be frozen solid or not. "Is it?" Soul asked then took a sudden right turn, towards a slightly forested part of the park that not many people went in, I pedaled quickly and followed.

I went a few paces on the bike, not seeing a single sign of Soul. I nearly screamed when someone hoisted me off of the bike quickly, I glanced at the person holding me and saw it was Soul I relaxed with that thought in mind.

I looked around curiously at were Soul had taken me. Far enough away that we couldn't hear the kids at the park but close enough that if I looked down the path that I could see them. The warm winter sun hasn't reached the snow on the trees here; it's still clinging to branches and the grass in patches.

Soul had put a picnic basket out here on a red checkered blanket, so that's why he was a little late meeting up with me, he was setting this up. I looked over at Soul; he was walking to the blanket and sitting down. I could tell the grass was very moist from the snow, so I have no clue how that blanket hasn't been soaked through yet, it could be there's a tarp underneath but still….it would show up underneath the white patches.

Soul held his hand to me, inviting me to sit down. I scolded myself for worrying over something stupid when I should be enjoying my time with Soul, my b-b-boyfriend. I took his warm hand in mine and sat down next to him, conscious of how close I was to him as always.

"I couldn't save you from shopping earlier, I'd have to face Blair, and so I thought you'd like having lunch with me." Soul explained as he began to unload the basket. I smiled at his thoughtfulness and took the sandwich he offered me. I bit into it, discovering it was ham and cheese, an age old favorite of mine.

Soul ate beside me, it was the nice peaceful kind of quiet, where you don't have to talk but can. "So, are you going to tell me what you dress looks like?' Soul asked after swallowing a bite of his sandwich I chewed and toyed with the idea of telling him "Nope. You have to wait and see." I replied bumping him with my side.

Soul chuckled and bumped me back, I pretended to be offended and finished off my sandwich and wiped the crumbs from my face before Soul stopped me. "What?" I asked as he came closer, I blushed as he licked the food off of my face. It was a sweet gesture, but also a bit strange, and at the same time, completely unexpected.

"Um, thanks." Out of habit I blushed at how close his face was too mine and involuntarily shivered at the breeze, I'd left Soul's coat in Blair's car. Soul looked at the goose bumps forming on my bare arms, then pulled me into his lap and pulled his coat around me.

I closed my eyes happily at the warmth, and opened them when Soul stirred. He handed me a plastic cup full of steaming hot chocolate, complete with little floating marshmallows. I smiled at the drink, the steam drifting up into my nose smelled delicious. "Thank you." I said and turned to give him a kiss on the cheek, the more time I spend with him, the sweeter I find out he is.

Soul put an arm around me and drank the coco with me, we watched the little kids play on the playscape happily, without a care in the world. I lowered my eyes slightly watching one little girl play with her friend blissfully. I used to be like that, happy, without a care in the world. Now the person I am is the leftover cinders are a result of the toll Papa's cheating and the divorce on me.

I never thought I could love someone after seeing what Papa did, but Soul, he's loves me even though I'm like this. He loves me regardless. I have no doubt he's heard about what Papa did to Mama, Black*Star knows so why wouldn't that big ass mouth of his told Soul? It just makes sense. I closed my eyes and listened to Soul's steady breathing, and if I was quiet enough, his heartbeat.

"What are you thinking about?" Soul asked and I listened to the reverberating sound of his voice in his chest before replying "The past, my past in particular." I answered without opening my eyes until I felt his hand on my hair, then I opened my eyes and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Maka." Soul said and I glanced up at him, his face serious, his eyes locked on mine. To think those eyes used to scare me a little, now I simply love them because they're a part of him. "Yes Soul?" I reply as his hand runs down the side of my head again, its kinda like I'm being petted, but I don't mind.

"You know right?" he asked and I felt the vibrations of his voice through his chest "Mmmn, know what?" I asked feeling a little sleepy, but knew better than to fall asleep, but that doesn't mean I won't. "That I love you. I love you Maka."

**Soul finally tells Maka directly that he loves her! How shall Maka react? We'll see next chapter. Bye bye!**


	22. Intermission

**Thanks to all those that sent in reviews. I apologize for the wait; I'm back in high school and have been working on my other stories. Special Shout Out for SE Junkie: You should always be sweet on the ones that you love; it makes me really happy that you've been inspired to be sweet to your girlfriend by my story. I'll keep the chapters coming at more regular pace if I can, but the end of To Warm Her Snowed Over Heart **_**is**_** coming up soon. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of **_**Soul Eater**_**, or any music mentioned. The story alone is mine. Theme Is Eyes On Fire by Blue Foundation.**

**Maka**

My heart leapt into my throat at the words that Soul had said to me, I'm no longer sleepy, wide awake, and….blissful. He loves me. Soul said he loves me. He's looking right into my eyes, his hand gently grasping my own.

I quickly wet my lips, trying to get my brain to work but I couldn't since his lips are so close. I leaned forward and pressed my forehead against his, and looked him right in the eye "I love you too." I whispered and gently pressed my lips against his.

Soul quickly kissed back, making me lose my train of logical thought, leaving only the part of my brain that wanted to kiss him harder, love him more, and yell it to the world.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his hands on my waist. When I broke apart from him to grab a breath of air, he growled and tackled me, kissing my neck.

I squealed because it tickled and he knows that my neck is the most ticklish spot on me. "Ah! Soul!" I giggled and he silenced me with a quick kiss. He suddenly pulled away, just looking down at me. I looked back, noting tiny little details, like how his eyes were fiery with passion, that his hands were pressed against the ground by my ears, and that his shaggy white hair was covering half of his eyes.

I reached my hand up, and pushed the hair out of his eyes, brushing his cheek as I lowered my hand. We sat up, and I leaned against him, my head resting against his happily. This moment, this moment is perfect. Beautiful. I don't want it to ever end, I want to freeze time and stay here forever.

Grow old with Soul here, be that adorable elderly couple you see holding hands, looking as happy as they did back in the days when they were still young. "Hey Soul." I whispered, my breath tickling the side of his face "What?" he asked and played with a lock of my hair, his pretty crimson eyes on me I grinned happy that had his complete and undivided attention "Will you be my date to Blair's wedding?" I asked and cheekily bit his ear softly.

Soul chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me even closer to him "I thought I already was Maka my love." Soul replied and I smiled, burying my head on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

I loved how he called me his love, it's just so much more….adoring than what I hear most boys calling their girlfriends. "You are now." I replied opening my eyes to look up at him as he continued to play with my hair. I frowned as my cell-phone trilled, annoyed at whoever was calling.

"That's probably Blair herself." Soul murmured into my hair, I nodded in response, and moved so that I was sitting in his lap as I answered the phone, vowing to shut it off afterwards if we didn't have to go anywhere. "Hello?" I answered and winced at the blast of noise on the receiving end "MAKA! I NEED YOUR HELP NOW!" Blair practically screamed through the phone, I held it away as I winced, rubbing my ear with my free hand.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked at a normal level of voice, hoping to encourage my roommate to lower her own voice. "It's about the bachelorette party! We need you at it. Now." Blair replied just as loud as before. Well. I tried. When what she had screeched at me sunk in, I smacked my forehead with my palm.

The party. It was today. How could I have forgotten? Actually, never mind. I know how I forgot. I'm sitting in the reason's lap. Not that I don't mind…

"Okay, Blair calm down. I'm on my way now. Where is it at?" I asked and felt Soul shift slightly beneath me, making me nearly fall over "Your workplace. Get over here!" Blair trilled, quieter than before but still plenty loud.

I didn't get a chance to say anything else, Blair had already hung up on me. I frowned and checked my phone's clock, puzzled as to why Blair was calling so early about the party. 9:30 pm. Holy shit! It's that late already? Where did the day go?

"You need a ride down there?" Soul asked with his arms locked around my waist. I nodded and stood up, helping him pack up the picnic, disappointed that we didn't get to finish our date. Soul held the basket in one arm, his other was wrapped around my shoulders somewhat protectively, I noticed that other boys were watching us as we passed by, both people I knew and didn't.

I climbed onto the motorcycle after Soul, I'm not as afraid of it anymore. I'm still terrified if I don't hold on tight that I'll go flying off, but I'm more used to it now. Maybe one day I won't be afraid. Soul zipped us down the winding roads, past all the shops until we were right in front of Joe's.

I hoped off and planted a quick kiss on his lips, lingering until he returned the affection. I knew he would. "Since guys aren't allowed, I'll see you tomorrow my love." Soul whispered in my ear and I giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek just before he drove off. I turned around and squared my shoulders, prepared to deal with a most likely drunken Blair. I pulled the door open to my favorite haunt, and stepped inside as booming music greeted me.

**Sorry that's its so short. I'll make the next one longer. You guys are going to love what's coming up next. It makes my day to read your reviews, please send some in!**


	23. So Much For Staying Sober

**Thanks for your reviews. In response to Infinite Freedom, I am planning on making a sequel, I'm not quite sure how I'm going to do it, but I will be working on it once**_** To Warm Her Snowed Over Heart**_** is finished. Theme is I Do Not Hook Up by Kelly Clarkson. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of **_**Soul Eater**_**, or any music mentioned. **

**Maka**

Blair had really outdone herself for her bachelorette party. The giant speakers that Joe had only recently installed were booming with Blair's favorite songs. I couldn't see Blair herself, but I could see Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. I spotted a flash of purple hair and followed it, finding Blair shooting tequila shots on the counter of the cash register. I know it's empty, Joe would have seen to that.

Blair's gold eyes fixed on me and a drunken grin spread on her face "HELL YEAH! THE MAID OF HONOR IS HERE! START THE PARTAYYYYYY!" Blair crowed and I resisted the urge to face palm. Blair stood up on the counter, shot glasses surrounding her black platform high heels as she danced her crazy little dance.

"C'MON MAKA JOIN ME!" Blair trilled holding her hand out expectantly as she swiveled her hips, she wasn't the only one dancing, everyone, even Chrona, is dancing. "No, I'm fine Blair." I replied and waved my hands in an X back and forth, hoping Blair would let me get away with not dancing.

"SORRY MAKA. DANCING IS MANDATORYYYYY!" Blair yelled and grabbed my arm and hoisted me up onto the counter next to her. I shrugged and figured I might as well have some stupid, old fashioned Blair-style fun while it lasts.

_Oh no, I do not hook up_

I yelled at the top of my lungs with Blair, dancing crazily next he kooky cat. "Hahahah! Isn't this fun!" Blair asked in a normal tone of voice and I nodded "HELL YEAH!" I replied pumping my fist and dancing crazily.

"Drink time everybody!" Blair hollered and we hopped off of the counter, arms linked. We strolled to the table covered by all sorts of alcohol. Blair grabbed tequila, and shoved it at me, grabbing Bourbon for herself and began to chug it as people chanted "Drink! Drink! Drink!" I laughed and put the back the tequila, exchanging it for a bottle of light beer, taking a small sip.

"WOHOOOOO!" Blair trilled once she'd finished the _entire_ bottle of brand new bourbon. I rolled my eyes and followed her to the center of the stage, dancing as we began to sing at the top of our lungs, not really bothering to check if we were staying in key.

_Oh sweetheart, put the bottle down_

I sang and Blair launched the empty bourbon bottle at the wall, it made that lovely tinkling sound of glass fragments falling. Hopefully no one will trip over there._  
_

_You've got too much talent__  
__I see you through those bloodshot eyes__  
__There's a cure you've found it_

Blair waggled her hips and brought a wallet that isn't hers out of nowhere. I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else.

___Slow motion sparks__  
__You caught that chill__  
__Now don't deny it__  
__But boys will be boys__  
__Oh yes they will_

I sang at the top of my lungs flipping my long hair, it had come out of the neat pigtails. Not a problem. I took another swig of the beer and kept singing._  
_

_They don't wanna define it__  
__Just give up the game and get into me__  
__If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet__  
_

Blair jumped deliberately so that she landed on her ass, and stuck her black platform stilletoed feet into the air and kicked them about wildly. I laughed like a lunatic, kind like how Patty sounds after making one of her giraffes.

_Oh no I do not hook up, up__  
__I go slow_

Blair and sang, back on our feet, arms thrown around each other's shoulders as we just hollered/sang the lyrics

___So if you want me__  
__I don't come cheap__  
__Keep your hand in my hand__  
__And your heart on your sleeve__  
__Oh no I do not hook up, up_

Blair cursed as she stumbled, tumbling off of the stage, but was caught by the crowd of guest and began to crowd surf as she sang the next part while I just danced, waiting my turn.

___I fall deep__  
__'Cause the more that you try__  
__The harder I'll fight__  
__To say ... Goodnight_

I took a breath and began to sing my part, Blair had fully crowd surfed, and was led back to the stage by the guests. Liz, Tsubaki and Patty had hoped up on stage and were dancing along with us, not really bothering to sing along.

_I can't cook, no, but I can clean__  
__Up the mess she left_

I waved my hand at the general direction of the bottle Blair had broken earlier. I was having a blast, and so was everyone else by the looks of it._  
_

_Lay your head down and feel the beats__  
__As I kiss your forehead__  
__This may not last__  
__But this is now__  
__So love the one you're with__  
__You want a chase_

Blair spun around in circle, crouching slightly, looking like a dog chasing its tail. I giggled before continuing, Tsubaki joined in._  
__But you're chasing your tail__  
__A quick fix won't ever get you well_

I danced and waited, letting Tsubaki take the next verse, she looked a little freaked to do so.

_'Cause I feel the distance__  
__Between us__  
__Could be over__  
__With a snap of your finger...__  
__Oh no_

I blinked a drunkenly and looked at surprise at Tsubaki, stunned at the note she had just belted out. It sounded incredible.

_Oh no I do not hook up, up  
I go slow  
So if you Want me  
I don't come cheap_

All five of us wrapped arms around the other's neck, making a line as we began to kick like you do for the can-can.

_Keep your hand in my hand  
And your heart on your sleeve  
Oh no I do not hook up, up  
I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try  
The harder I'll fight  
To say...  
'Cause the more that you try  
The harder I'll fight  
To say... Goodnight_

We pulled apart from each other and Liz took the last line, singing incredibly sweetly.__

Oh sweetheart put the bottle down  
'Cause you don't wanna miss out

Everyone, including all of us screamed and we jumped off of the stage, returning to our partying. Time whizzed by, and before I knew it, it was time to head on home. Home to my soft, warm bed that is waiting for me.

"Who's drivin?" Blair slurred leaning on me for support which didn't help my own situation, I tipped forward s I fought off a dizzy spell. "I don't know." I trilled back swaying dangerously, then falling forward, only to be caught by Soul.

"Hiya Soul." I greeted sleepily, swaying slightly in his arms as the world around me spun around and around. "Hey Maka. Masamune was right. Blair got you guys just hammered." He murmured playing with my hair; I hummed and nodded, burying myself in his embrace.

"Let's get you home. Masamune brought the car." Soul said and lead me away, I held onto his arm tightly as he helped me into the car, doing up the seat belt as I kept nearly nodding off into sleep, the beginnings of a hang-over making my head throb.

Or maybe it's just a headache from how loud the music was. Soul slid into the seat next to me and I just passed out right in his arms, curled up against him happily. So much for staying sober.

**Okay. I apologize for the drinking, but hey. Bachelorette parties get that wild. When Maka wakes up its goin to be interesting. Reviews please, the wedding will be in the next chapter, and also a part will be in Soul's POV. Bai!**_  
__  
_


	24. Hangovers And Frightened Blairs

**I'm really, truly sorry about the long wait. I've been adjusting to high school life, and it's been pretty hectic with having to go attend a wedding, it's given me some pointers for the upcoming wedding (In this chap). Theme is I Caught Myself By Paramore. I do not own **_**Soul Eater**_** or any music mentioned, all I own is the story itself. There may be sequel to this story, but if I do write one it might be about one of the other couples. Okay, no more dilly-dallying, here's the latest.**

**Maka**

Light burned my eyes from behind my eyelids, making me wake up and wince, putting a hand to my head. A hand put a gentle amount of pressure on my shoulder, not letting me sit up right away "Slowly, slowly, trust me, you don't want to get up right now." Soul's voice cautioned me, making me snap my eyes open and stare into his handsome face, it was only a couple inches from mine.

Shinigami my head hurts! What in the name of books did I do last night? "Where am I?" I asked hoarsely, licking my dried out lips to make my voice audible. I winced when my lip split a couple lovely little fissures. Those will take a while to heal, maybe a week. "You're in your apartment, on the couch. That's as far as I managed to carry you last night." Soul answered through the pounding haze of my head, was it ever going to stop?!

My head hurts, my lips hurts, my body hurts, my throat hurts, anything else want to be hurt? Cause that would just _fantastic._ Through the pain something occurred to me, Soul was speaking as if he had stayed with me the entire night. I opened my eyes to a tiny slit and peered down at my clothes, the same brown dress as yesterday.

"Thanks." I croaked sitting up all the way slowly, at Soul's urging. "It's uncool if a guy doesn't look after his girl." Soul replied kissing me softly on the lips for a brief amount of time, then pulled away. "She's up?" Blair called, sounding slightly panicked, not a good sign. What day is it? Wait, if I'm hung over…that means last night was the bachelorette party which means today, today is the day of the wedding. Crap.

"Yeah, Maka's come back to the world Blair, be quiet, she's got a massive hang over." Soul called back, slipping his hand around mine "You don't say." I muttered darkly, pressing my free hand to my head, cursing at myself for not staying sober, even if it was a BACHLORETTE party. Soul chuckled and stood and disappeared from my hunched over line of vision, but my ringing ears informed me that Blair is trotting over in heels while Soul's running the tap water.

I pulled my hand away from my temple and shifted my rat's nest out of my eyes so that I could see properly. Blair is pacing back and forth by the table, Soul's filling a glass with tap water with one hand, and the other has a bottle of Tylenol in it. Yes, thank Shinigami! Tylenol!

"Here, take at least two." Soul said handing me the glass and Tylenol bottle. I popped it open and grabbed two tablets, swallowed them quickly and downed the water in a quick movement. Almost instantly I began to feel better, the thick haze of my headache had lightened itself, making me feel better. "Is there any coffee?" I asked hopefully and Soul bit his lip "No, I'll make some while you get ready." He replied and returned to the kitchen and I stood up shaking and strode slowly towards my room, waiting for the full affects of the Tylenol to hit me and make me able to skip and turn my head quicker.

I flicked the light on, winced at the light and closed the door behind me, sealing myself in my chilly room. I waited a few seconds, deciding on whether to get dressed first, or tame my hair. I choose hair and quickly set to it, hissing slightly as I tugged my brush through numerous unruly tangles. After a good ten minutes or so I'd managed to restore my hair to a tangle-free state.

I turned to the plastic wrapped dress on my bed, the maid of honor gown. I stared at it, still not believing that Blair is getting married _today_ and I'm the _maid of honor_. I walked over and pulled off the plastic, and followed the lace patterns on the bodice with my pointer finger, delaying putting it on.

Sighing I cast off my rumpled clothes from yesterday, including my bra, and pulled on the special backless and strapless 'bra' I have to wear with the dress because of the low back. I gathered the dress and let it slip down, over my head and center itself on me. I heard a knock on the door and automatically glanced over at it "Who is it?" I called and waited with a now headache free head for a reply.

"It's Soul, I thought you might want help with the zipper. The coffee's almost ready." He added and I bit my lip, considering whether to let him come in and help, or figure out a way to do it myself. I sighed silently, figuring it wouldn't kill me to let him help "Yeah, some help would be great." I called and brought my hair over my shoulder just as my door swung open then closed quietly.

"Pretty dress." Soul commented as he began to tug on the zipper, bringing it up to the small of my back as he spoke. "Wait till you see the front." I replied, holding the front of the dress tightly as his fingers skimmed my lower back as he pulled his hand away. The plunge in the back went to the middle of my back, exposing more skin than I generally would be willing to bare.

I turned around slowly after casting my hair back over my shoulders. Soul's read eye went as wide as saucers, making me blush furiously. "Maka…..You look so….Beautiful." Soul whispered in my ear, I smiled and kissed his cheek as a thank you. "I'll be out in a little bit longer." I told him as he wrapped his arms around me, making an X over my chest, his hands holding both of mine. We swayed to a soundless melody, just enjoying each other's company quietly.

"Okay, I guess I should go get ready myself." Soul replied and when I furrowed my brows and looked up at him, he quickly explained "I brought my suit with me in case I had to get ready here, you might have to help me with the tie." I laughed at the possibility of helping him with his tie, it surfaced an old memory as well, of me helping Papa with his tie.

Soul released me from his grasp and left my room, leaving me to fix my hair and put on _makeup_. I sighed and walked over barefooted to the deathtraps, pretty white lace platforms with a strap that latched them onto me. I swear, you could kill someone with these things. The heel is long enough to substitute for a crappy knife….

I ran a brush through my hair again, and gathered my hair and quickly into a french twist, something Liz had taught me to do, and made me do over and over until I could do it with my eyes closed. I grabbed the makeup palette and swabbed on some gold, and brushed my lashes with the strange stuff Liz said was called mascara. I rubbed on some blush, then removed the excess and squinted at my reflection.

Hopefully that will be enough to prevent Liz and Blair from blowing a gasket for me being barefaced. I grabbed a black clutch, slid in my phone and opened my door and came back out. Soul was sitting in a chair, fighting with his tie. He looked up at me, smiled, walked over and offered me his arm. I took it and glanced over and the pacing Blair in her white wedding heels, gray jeans, and a white cotton shirt.

"C'mon Blair, let's go to the church. We'll get you ready in there." I called and read the look in Blair's golden eyes in an instant. Fear, she looked so scared, the most scared I'd ever seen her. Oh boy, This is going to be fun.

**I'm going to be cutting this one short because I may have Soul's, Blair's POVS in the next chapter, depends on my mood next time. Until next time, please, please, review.**


	25. The Wedding

**Thanks to those that sent in reviews and for tolerating the previous chapter being short. Theme is Brave Face On by Delta Goodrem for everything but the father-daughter dance, which is I loved Her First by Heartland. This chapter will have the wedding, as promised. Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Soul Eater**_** or any music mentioned, all I own is the story. **

_**Previously on To Warm Her Snowed Over Heart:**_** The preparations for the wedding have been completed, Maka and Blair, the bride herself, are on their way to the church with Soul, who is driving them. Blair seems frightened to Maka.**

**Maka**

By the time we'd pulled into the church parking lot, Blair was having a full-blown meltdown. "I can't do this, I can't do this." Blair moaned in the bathroom, rocking back and forth on her hands and knees in her dress. I threw a hopeful look to Tsubaki for some help, she held her hands up in return to say, I can't do anything to help you with my step-sister-to-be.

I rubbed Blair's bare shoulder and forced an encouraging smile "Yes you can Blair, Masamune is out there waiting for you, as is Papa, he's going to walk you down, remember?" I told her as sweetly as I could. Blair lifted her head, and looked up at me and threw her arms around me, crushing me with her surprising strength as well as her bust.

"God, I'm so lucky to have a friend like you Maka!" Blair cried happily and I resumed patted her back lightly and making noncommittal sounds as replies. Once Blair had stopped crying, I handed her a tissue "All better?" I asked quietly and Blair bobbed her head enthusiastically at me, dabbing at her ruined makeup. "C'mon let's get you all cleaned up, then its go time." I said and helped her to her feet; counting my lucky stars neither of us lost our balance.

It took Liz only a matter of furious-to-be-redoing-Blair's-makeup-because-it-to ok-her-so-long-the-first-time minutes, then I passed Blair her blue and white flowered bouquet as she squared her shoulders and began to walk, still looking a tad bit nervous.

Liz, Tsubaki, Patty, and I helped Blair get up the wooden stairs, and I stood by Blair's side as she took Papa's arm, just as we came into view the traditional music started, and I had to step back a bit so that Papa was by Blair's side, not me. I glanced briefly as Masamune's face and saw the idiotic grin across his face, he looked so happy to see Blair coming down the altar at last.

I watched Papa give Blair to Masamune, and then rejoined her side silently, grinning slightly when I noticed Soul wink at me from beside Masamune. "Dearly Beloved…." The priest Rasputin began and I tuned him out; glancing around me secretly to see the number Blair had done to the old church. The place looked entirely different, everything looked picture perfect, no doubt because of Kid being well, Kid.

"-Do you, Blair, take Masamune to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" Rasputin asked making my attention snap back to the matter at hand. I glanced at Blair and saw that her golden eyes were fixed on Masamune from behind her blue-white veil "I do." Blair said quietly, yet loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And do you, Masamune, take Blair to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" Rasputin continued and I watched curiously as Masamune swallowed then spoke "I do." Masamune smiled as the final part to be said were uttered by the ancient priest who had married my parents before them. "You may kiss the bride." Rasputin announced and Masamune drew back Blair's veil, caressed her cheek, and then they kissed as everyone, including me, cheered at the top of our lungs.

When they pulled apart the both of them stood holding hands that displayed their new rings, grinning like idiots. They are love-struck idiots, but still. We all slowly poured outside, towards the outdoor dance floor. We parted so that Blair could dance with Papa, because her own Papa couldn't do so. I watched Blair dance with Papa and sob slightly, obviously missing her Dad.

_I loved her first, I held her first, and a place in my heart will always be hers._

_From the first breath she breathed, when she first smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep._

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday, but it's still hard to give her away, I loved her first._

Shinigami, I cry every time I hear this song. "The song making you cry?" Soul asked quietly, slipping his hand into mine, I looked up at him and laid my head on his shoulder and nodded "It's just so pretty, it reminds me so much of Papa too.." I trailed off and Soul patted my head softly "That could be us one day, eerie dontcha think?" Soul commented and I nodded and let out a hiccupping laugh, I hadn't even considered that.

"Yeah, it could be." I replied as the song ended and Papa let Blair dance with her new husband "Can I speak with for a moment Mr. Eater?" Papa asked loudly, not looking murderous in the slightest. Soul stood up straighter immediately "Of course sir." He replied hesitantly as he quickly kissed my cheek and walked off with Papa. I wasn't sure what to do; I only hope that Papa doesn't kill him.

**Soul**

Maka's father didn't walk to far from Maka, far enough to be out of earshot though. "I'm only going to ever say this once Eater, so listen up. Don't try anything today." He warned and I furrowed my brows at him in confusion, he is aware that this is a wedding right? "This is a wedding sir, you can't try anything at weddings." I replied carefully and he laughed loudly "Oh, I've done things at weddings…" Mr. Albarn trailed off, just confusing me further. I can certainly see the daughter too father resemblance here; sometimes what they say makes no sense.

"Isn't this a mixed message then?" I questioned and he shrugged, then looked serious all over again "You make Maka happy, and that means the world to me. Of all the boys she could be dating, she choose you, someone I hoped she'd find one day. So I'm not going stand in your way, I'm warning you though, be careful when you hold my daughter." Mr. Albarn said and I blinked in shock, is this the same crazy dad I met only a couples days ago? He seems completely different.

"Thank you Mr. Albarn, that means a lot." I said and he grunted "Just call me Spirit, you can do that for as long as you're with my daughter." Spirit answered then disappeared into the crowd, leaving me standing there with a beautiful Maka with worry in her stunning green eyes watching me. I sighed and walked back over to my girl, my Maka

**Maka**

I bit my lip with worry as Soul came walking back over, Papa didn't transform partially and attack, so there's no blood, but what did Papa say to Soul? Did he forbid us to date? I blinked as soul ruffled my bangs and gave me a quick kiss "Stop worrying, nothing is wrong." Soul mused and I blinked and stared up at him, being doubtful.

"What did he say?" I pressed and Soul wrapped his arms around me to shield me from a sudden cold breeze that made my bare skin prickle from its icy presence. "He gave me his full blessing to date you, his exact, confusing, words were: You make Maka happy, and that means the world to me. Of all the boys she could be dating, she choose you, someone I hoped she'd find one day. So I'm not going stand in your way." Soul quoted and I nearly fainted in surprise. Papa really said that?

Has Stein addled his brain or is he finally stepping down on the protectiveness? "He really said that?" I asked and Soul nodded slowly and I blinked, stunned by reality, again. "How about that dance?" Soul asked and I relented, giving him my hand. Just as we walked onto the dance floor, the song had changed to a song that I remember Mama telling me she and Papa had danced to at their wedding, as well as her mother before her. Hero by Enrique Iglesias.

"What is it?" Soul asked quietly as I nuzzled against his shoulder, swaying along to the beautiful melody with him "This song, it's the one my parents dance to at their wedding." I told him and he pulled me a little closer to him. "Eerie coincidence, not a bad song though. Is it our song?" He asked and I vehemently shook my head "No, I haven't heard our song yet. It's out there somewhere though; we just have to find it." I replied and danced with Soul feeling happier than I'd ever felt before, happier then when Soul's serenade at Joe's made me laugh and he asked to be my girl, happier than when I received my letter off acceptance for D.W.M.A., just so happy I can't stop smiling.

Maybe this is our song, it seems like it is. "This could be our song." I mumbled and Soul gazed at me with his deep maroon eyes "Do you want it to be?" he asked and I nodded and gave him a quick kiss, which he happily returned, then we danced for a little while longer before he spoke again.

"I didn't get a chance to say it earlier, but you look beautiful tonight Maka." Soul murmured at the song came to an end and all the girls were beginning to group around Blair for the bouquet tossing. Soul followed my gaze then nudged me "Go on, I'll still be here when you get back." He said and I gave him a hug and walked to the group, getting there just as Blair tossed it into the air.

To my intense surprise, I found the bouquet in my arms. I blinked stupidly and stared at the flower arrangement that had landed itself in my arms instead of the others, hopeful, waiting single women. "Congrats Maka, you'll be the one married next!" Liz cheered and I turned scarlet and hissed at her to shut up. "I don't really believe in that old wives-tale anyway." I muttered and got myself elbowed in the ribs by said older blonde. I glared at her as Soul and Kid approached us just before I started to bicker with Liz over the bride's bouquet myth thingy.

"You caught it Maka?" Kid asked and I opened my mouth then shut it and just nodded instead, figuring it better to not say anything. "Who's the lucky fella?" Soul joked in my ear and I hit his head playfully as he wrapped his arms around my waist protectively. "C'mon, they're just about to cut the cake." Patty said, coming out of nowhere, and scaring the hell out of as she did so.

I followed dutifully to the tables, and watched as Blair took great glee in shoving part of the cake in Masamune's face and getting away with it. Masamune laughed then did the same for to Blair, who shrugged and accepted it and began to help hand out slices of the cake. I took a bite of mine and grinned once I tasted the lemon, one of Joe's cakes, I forgot that he will make wedding cakes on occasion.

Before I knew it, Blair was getting into the car with Masamune, and headed off to wherever they're going for their honeymoon. "That was fast." Tsubaki commented quietly beside me, and I nodded in agreement "That's the happiest I've ever seen Blair." I stated and Tsubaki echoed in agreement, we just stood and stared as the car disappeared rapidly, then vanished completely from our sight.

"Do you know where they're going?" I asked and Tsubaki nodded and fussed with a ruffle on her dress "He's taking her to an island in the Bahamas, an early wedding present from Lord Death." Tsubaki explained and my eyebrows sot to my hairline. Lord Death gave them an island as a wedding present? That's a new one, even for most flamboyant rich people.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Soul asked, reappearing at my side and I nodded sleepily, stifling a yawn. "Alright, I'll go collect the car; I'll see you in a little bit my Maka." Soul added then walked off to do as he said. I let myself yawn finally and wandered over to the front of the church and waited patiently for Soul to bring his car about.

I quickly spotted the silver Porsche and slid into the passenger side seat, and tried to stay awake as Soul quickly drove me back home to my apartment. I closed my eyes for a second, when I opened them Soul was carrying me up the stairs, and opening my apartment door, then set me down gently on my bed, pulled off my deathtraps and brought the thick cover over me, and laid his jacket on top, as a memento as I drifted into sleep, happy and peacefully.

**Ta Da! The third song was Hero by Enrique Iglesias, in case you didn't catch it. Felt that I had to have Spirit at least accept Maka and Soul's relationship, I didn't use Blair's or Masamune's last names because I don't think Blair has one, and I can't remember Masamune's. Please, I'm begging you, this story is coming to its end soon, and I'd like a little help with the ending so please send in some reviews, it won't kill you. Please, please, please! I may not update for a little while because I will be working on school work and my other stories, please check them out, I have six other stories (All ongoing).**


End file.
